Teach Me
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: Emma Swan, 32 ans...shérif et mère célibataire d'un fils de 15 ans, se rend à l'une des nombreuses et ennuyeuses rencontre parents-profs d'Henry. Mais cette année...ce soir-là, avec le professeur Killian Jones, le sujet de "conversation" ne sera pas son fils, mais pas du tout. Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient...sauf la connerie, lol.
1. The Hot Teacher

Voici une petite fiction inspirée des récentes photos de Colin en Professeur David Harrison pour le film _**Carrie Pilby**_.

Et parce que Colin/Killian en professeur...c'est juste waouh.

* * *

 **1\. The Hot Teacher.**

* * *

"Allez, plus qu'un, lâcha Emma, et ensuite à moi le Sawyer dégoulinant".

Elle détestait ces réunions parents-profs. Tous les ans, le même discours...à chaque trimestre qui plus est.

 _Comment Henry peut-il réussir à supporter ces vieux croûtons toute la journée ?_

 _Des schnocks qui posent leur cul, te souriant hypocritement pour te parler de ton gosse. Ca commence souvent comme ça, du moins pour Henry : Votre enfant est très charmant, vraiment, très poli...mais niveau résultat...mmh il doit faire des efforts._

 _Prête à parier que le discours est autre lorsqu'ils sont entre eux, dans leur sorte de QG nommé salle des professeurs. Ca doit cancaner presque autant que côté élèves...eux aussi doivent donner des surnoms aux gamins, ouais._

La jeune blonde avait beau être fille d'institutrice, elle n'avait jamais pu encadrer les collègues de sa mère.

Bon, il y avait quelques exceptions, bien sûr, mais elle...elle avait le chic pour tomber sur les vieux profs au regard légèrement pervers, ou bien les vieilles filles...on se demandait parfois s'il s'agissait réellement de femmes ou bien de trans.

C'était donc une évidence pour elle, jamais elle ne serait professeur ! Non...elle a suivit les traces de son cher papa en devenant shérif de la ville.

En réalité, elle l'avait même détrôner puisque lui était...shérif adjoint.

"K. Jones, professeur d'histoire-géo, salle 206, lut Emma. Les profs d'histoire-géo sont toujours les pires !".

K. Jones. Henry lui avait vaguement parlé de lui, le remplaçant du professeur Tom Frutz...un vieux pervers aux chemises crado avec des problèmes de coeur, au sens propre du terme hein.

Son fils lui avait dit que c'était un professeur sympathique et que, pour une fois, les cours étaient intéressants.

Ce qui relevait du miracle puisqu'Henry détestait l'histoire-géographie. Détester était même un faible mot.

La jeune femme longeait le couloir du deuxième étage pour terminer son supplice au plus vite pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, elle se stoppa net.

Il était là, debout, en face de sa bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un livre sans doute.

Debout devant elle dans son petit jean noir dans lequel était rentrée une petite chemise blanche, aux manches retroussées.

Emma pencha légèrement sa tête, admirant encore et encore le galbe de son cul parfaitement moulé par le bout de tissu.

 _Fuck...ce cul !_

Finalement, Killian se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Emma déglutit légèrement, essayant de ne pas trop rougir d'avoir été prise en flag (parce que bien sûr, il avait remarqué qu'elle le matait).

 _Fuck...ces yeux !_

Deux beaux yeux bleus, profonds comme l'océan déchaîné; contrasté par des cheveux noirs de jais.

Le regard d'Emma se concentra ensuite sur ses lèvres.

Deux magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses, rosées, qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées.

Encore et encore...puis il se les lécha.

 _Fuck ! Jouer ainsi avec sa langue ne devrait pas être permis ! Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de prof ?! Jamais je n'aurais séché_

 _mes cours d'histoire-géo, hein ! Et Dieu que j'en ai séché, plus quiche que moi en géo, pas possible._

Il semblait s'amuser à la regarder sans rien dire. Le jeune brun, arquant un sourcil, se mit à croiser les bras puis dit:

"Vous savez, _love,_ si vous voulez toucher, demandez".

 _Fuck ! Un accent en plus ?! Comme si le mec n'était pas assez attractif comme ça ! Non, il ne laisse vraiment rien aux autres !_

 _Un accent...européen ?! Ecosse ? Angleterre ? Pays de Galles ? Irlande ? Canada ? Euh...non, ça n'est pas en Europe._

Emma finit cependant par réaliser après quelques minutes ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

 _Prétentieux !_

Tout en entrant dans le bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle, Emma lui répondit enfin:

"-Je ne pense pas, monsieur Jones. Je suis ici pour parler de mon fils, vous savez ?

-Oui, rit-il, c'est pour cela que vous buguer sur mon corps apollinien depuis que vous avez posé les yeux sur moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ?! s'offusqua-t-elle, je n'ai absolument pas bugué.

-Il n'y a pas de honte, vous savez, _love_ ? ajouta Killian en s'avançant vers elle, je suis diablement beau, outrageusement sexy et...vous avez des yeux, je ne vous en veux pas, admirez-moi.

-Vous êtes un putain d'arrogant ! Voilà ce que vous êtes ! renchérit Emma".

Il avait raison, il était diablement beau, outrageusement sexy et...elle avait des yeux. Mais il était également prétentieux et sans gêne !

De son côté, Killian continuait de sourire, fière de faire autant d'effet à la jeune femme. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, le plaisir était toujours aussi grand.

Il commença alors à l'admirer lui aussi. Blonde aux yeux verts, avec quelques tâches de rousseur sur les joues.

Veste en cuir rouge, jean bleu et blouse marine qui laissait apercevoir son soutien-gorge. Puis...l'insigne. Elle était le shérif.

Le jeune professeur se trouvait dorénavant à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, sentant même sa respiration chaude sur son visage.

"-Ne nies pas, _love._ Tu me trouves sexy et...continua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus, shérif.

-Je n'ai rien nié du tout, rétorqua la blonde. J'ai dit que tu étais un putain d'arrogant, nuance et que je ne te matais pas, nuance.

-Ouuch, on aime la sémantique, hein ?! Peu importe, déclara Killian en balançant l'une de ses mèches avant de s'asseoir sur son canapé, tant pis pour toi. Tu ne pourrais pas gérer la chose de toute façon

-Je ne pourrais pas gérer la chose ?! s'insurgea-t-elle. Tu ne me connais pas, _buddy,_ tu es celui qui ne pourras pas !

-A mon grand regret, _love_ ".

Malgré la grande prétention dont le professeur de son fils faisait preuve, Emma avait été surprise par la lueur de désir qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

Il voulait la connaître...oui, et...certainement pas en discutant autour d'une tasse de café.

Assis, la jambe droite remontée sur la gauche, sur son canapé gris installé près de la porte. Emma ferma le verrou de la porte, le surprenant à son tour.

Il ne la quittait pas du regard, un sourire charmeur au visage, se redressant légèrement tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Emma s'arrêta devant lui, le défiant du regard puis s'assit à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et oui, il était beaucoup moins confiant tout d'un coup, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde discernait clairement les mouvements de déglution de sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'elle retira sa veste et la jeta au sol.

Emma rapprocha un peu plus son corps du sien, venant caresser la peau du brun de son souffle chaud tel le sirocco sur les dunes sahariennes.

"-Impossible de résister à la tentation, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Killian en sortant timidement sa langue.

-Oooh, au contraire, j'y résiste, Jones, riposta-t-elle aussitôt en posant ses mains sur son torse, se mouvant sensuellement sur lui.

-Et bien, fit-il en haussant ses deux sourcils en même temps, nous...n'avons pas la même définition du mot "résister", _love_...pas que je m'en plaigne, hein.

-Tu sais c'qu'on dit, _le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation est d'y céder_ , susurra la blonde à son oreille".

Killian n'eut le temps de dire le moindre mot que la jeune femme écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une force surprenante.

Il sentit la jeune femme plus entreprenante dès l'instant où il posa ses mains sur sa taille, le devenant encore un peu plus lorsque ce dernier les fit longer son échine.

Le brun recula légèrement de la bouche d'Emma, tirant doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, se permettant de plonger un court instant dans ses yeux émeraude.

Mais la blonde se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, baladant ses mains dans sa nuque, puis caressa ses cheveux velouteux. Sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres, venant titiller avec vigueur la sienne.

Emma avait pris totalement le contrôle, insinuant la chaleur de ses doigts dans la peau du professeur à chacun de ses frôlements.

Il commençait cependant à manquer d'air -contrairement à elle qui poursuivait sa route tout en déboutonnant la chemise blanche de Killian.

"Je crois, dit-il le souffle court une fois détaché d'Emma avant d'ajouter d'un ton amusé, que je n'ai jamais autant aimé Oscar Wilde qu'à l'instant présent, _love_. De toute façon...les Irlandais disent toujours des trucs intelligents, non?".

Emma ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder, brûlante de désir, torse viril enfin dévoilé.

Puis... _Irlandais, voilà donc la contrée d'où tu viens, Jones !_

La jeune femme, d'humeur lascive, retira sa blouse, laquelle rejoignit délicatement sa veste en cuir sur le sol.

Killian, tout sourire, la regardait.

 _Magnifique._

Sa blouse laissait peut-être transparaître légèrement ses dessous mais là...le spectacle était tout autre et bien plus agréable.

Sa poitrine n'était ni trop grosse ni trop petite, délicatement enveloppée dans un joli soutien-gorge balcon en dentelle noire.

Killian, retrouvant possession de ses moyens, décida de capturer les lèvres de la blonde à son tour. Il la rapprocha de son corps, l'attrapant fermement par la taille et la fit basculer sur le canapé.

Elle était maintenant allongée sur le canapé, ses cheveux dorés étalés au dessus de sa tête, tandis que Killian se trouvait au dessus d'elle, la taille entourée par les jambes d'Emma.

Le jeune brun s'apprêtait à repartir à l'assaut de la bouche d'Emma lorsqu'il se ravisa et lui demanda sans jamais la quitter du regard:

"-Es-tu sûre, _love_ ?

-On se dégonfle ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Killian Jones ne se dégonfle jamais ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je...veux juste savoir si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, love.

-Ooh, alors tu es un gentleman ?! continua Emma en souriant.

-Toujours, _my lady_. Certaine ?".

Emma perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa que Killian était tout à fait sérieux. Il n'attendait que sa réponse pour reprendre leur échange charnel.

"Certaine".

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa, cherchant et trouvant la langue de la jeune femme dans un baiser enflammé.

Killian continua ensuite sa route en croquant tendrement sa mâchoire, puis son cou, descendant toujours plus bas, explorant la

poitrine redressée de la jeune femme.

Emma attrapa les cheveux du brun lorsque celui-ci baisa son ventre; la faisant se cambrer de plaisir.

Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur son bas-ventre, seulement freiné par son jean...du moins, pour l'instant.

Le jeune brun déboutonna le pantalon d'Emma et le lui retira, les yeux pétillants de convoitise.

Il repartit aussitôt la mitrailler de baisers, ne cessant de caresser et cette fois-ci n'épargna pas son intimité.

Killian introduisit sa main à travers le tissu noir, venant taquiner son clitoris, jouant au gré de ses réactions à elle.

Puis, il lui tira des gémissements encore plus profonds lorsqu'il introduisit un premier doigt en elle. Puis un deuxième. La jeune femme était déjà bien excitée, prête à le recevoir.

D'ailleurs, lui, était sur le point d'exploser. Lui aussi était tout aussi excité et, son pantalon le comprimer déjà beaucoup.

Les deux gens s'embrassaient lorsque la jeune femme le supplia d'entrer en elle. Maintenant.

Il ne se fit pas prier et ôta ses barrières de tissus, attrapa un préservatif et, après avoir demandé une ultime autorisation à la blonde, s'insinua en elle en un geste franc mais délicat.

Les mouvements de va-et-vient s'enchaînèrent...doux, forts...lents, rapides.

Le brun s'agrippa l'accoudoir du canapé, tandis qu'Emma, elle, posa sa main sur ses fesses, accentuant ainsi tous deux la mouvances de leur corps.

Leur peau frappaient l'une contre l'autre, tremblant et frissonant de plaisir.

Déjà perdue par l'importante volupté de leur union, Emma crut défaillir lorsque Killian mordit sensuellement le lobe de son oreille.

Il était sans doute le meilleur coup de toute sa vie.

Et il en était de même pour le concernant...elle était tout simplement extraordinaire.

lls finirent tout de même par se séparer, aussi essouflés l'un que l'autre.

Emma le regarda quelques secondes, lui souriant timidement et attrapa ses vêtements, s'habillant sous les yeux médusés du jeune brun.

Lui aussi finit par se rhabiller, même s'il aurait aimé profiter de ce moment encore un peu plus longtemps.

La blonde remit sa veste de cuir et arrangea ses cheveux avant de vérifier l'heure.

19 heures 45.

"-C'était, commença Killian.

-...La première et dernière fois, rétorqua aussitôt la blonde.

-C'est ce que tu crois _, love,_ dit le brun, amusé. Tu reviendras me voir...très bientôt.

-Ouais, dans tes rêves, _buddy_ ".

Elle quitta aussitôt le bureau du professeur.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Emma s'effondra sur son canapé, prête à regarder sa série. La jeune blonde était rentrée dans le bureau du professeur Jones pour discuter de son fils et au lieu de cela, elle se l'était fait.

 _Bravo, Emma !_

Elle venait de se faire le prof de son fils et elle avait plus qu'aimer cela. Pire...elle mourait d'envie de recommencer.

* * *

 **So, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Une petite review, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;-)**


	2. Asshole

**Ahoy les maaaaaaaaaaaaaates !**

 **Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont faites très plaisir ;-) ! Je suis très contente que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu en tout cas !**

 **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, très chers mates !**

 **Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

 **2\. Asshole.**

* * *

 ** _Une semaine plus tard._**

Emma n'avait réussi à se retirer Killian de la tête depuis ce fameux soir.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses magnifiques yeux bleus et à ses cheveux noirs, ou bien encore à son maudit jeu de langue et à sa voix.

Mais ce qu'elle ne parvenait à oublier plus que tout, c'était le touché de ses doigts sur sa peau, le goût de ses baisers, l'explosion de sensation qui s'était alors emparée de son être tout entier lorsqu'il était en elle.

La jeune blonde pensait à lui le jour, et rêvait de lui la nuit du jeune brun...non, cela n'était pas une obsession.

A peine.

De son côté, Killian avait également repensé à Emma durant cette longue semaine. Les images de ses courbes voluptueuses, le son mélodieux de sa voix (du moins, lorsqu'elle ne lui criait pas dessus), la chaleur divine de son souffle sur sa peau, n'avaient presque pas cessé de le hanter.

Puis il avait découvert son nom -qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné d'ailleurs- en lisant le Daily Mirror, le journal de Storybrooke.

 _Emma Swan._

Fille de David Swan, shérif adjoint, et de Mary-Margaret Swan, directrice du groupe scolaire de la petite ville du Maine.

Arrivé depuis seulement un mois dans la bourgarde, il ne connaissait pas encore le père de la blonde. Il l'avait déjà croisé, oui, mais sans plus.

Mary-Margaret par contre, il la connaissait. En tant que directrice, elle avait été celle qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivée dans l'établissement.

Une femme brune aux yeux verts, assez timide aux premiers abords mais très sympathique. Ce que le jeune brun ne pouvait clairement pas dire pour un grand nombre de ses collègues.

Il détestait les profs...et il en était un, paradoxal, non ?

Ou pas. Killian n'avait jamais réellement apprécié un côté particulier de ce métier : celui où, comme les élèves, les enseignants se regroupaient pour bavasser durant les temps de récréation.

Les moments où leur hypocrisie pouvait se faire sentir de la plus belle des manières.

Ce qu'ils disent aux parents : _Votre enfant a des difficultés, oui...mais avec un peu d'effort je suis sûr qu'il pourrait faire mieux...il en a les capacités._

Ce qu'il faut en réalité comprendre : _Votre enfant est un gros branleur et s'il ne bouge pas son cul plus vite que ça il va terminer la queue entre les jambes à pointer pour faire des jobs de merde. Bon...okay j'demande un peu la lune là, votre enfant est un abruti et sa place est en segpa._

Sans oublier les surnoms affectueux qu'ils trouvent aux élèves. Oui...des fois, seuls ces surnoms leur permettent de comprendre quel élève est le sujet de conversation.

 _Shrek. L'Allumeuse. Prout. Le Boutonneux._ Et bien d'autres encore !

Non. Killian Jones évitait le plus possible le contact avec ses collègues. Cela était mieux...pour leur bien être et leur sensibilité.

Il était devenu professeur d'histoire-géographie parce qu'il aimait le contact avec les enfants, il aimait leur apprendre de nouvelles choses (ou pas) et attiser davantage leur curiosité.

Et bien sûr, il adorait l'histoire. Oui...parce qu'il avait fait des études d'histoire, pas de géographie. La géographie...c'était le prix à payer, comme on dit.

Puis il y avait eu ce professeur. Un grand professeur, John Smith. Ce dernier lui avait donné la passion de l'enseignement.

Et le jeune Irlandais s'était juré d'essayer d'être un aussi bon professeur que lui pour ses élèves même s'ils pouvaient parfois être de vrais petits cons. Mais il les aimait quand même.

15 heures. Fin des cours.

Killian se préparait pour rejoindre son appartement, rangeant sa classe avant de la quitter lorsqu'Emma débarqua.

"JONES !".

Sans même se retourner, il la reconnue.

 _Enfin !_

Le jeune brun finit par s'asseoir à son bureau, la regardant s'avancer vers lui. Elle tapa du poing sur le meuble en bois, le regard noir et lui dit :

"-Quel est ton putain de problème ?!

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, _love,_ répondit-il, amusé.

-Tu...hésita Emma, REPONDS !

-Et bien, tu m'as l'air bien frustrée, Swan, rétorqua le brun. Je n'ai point de problème sinon, pour répondre à ta question.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! s'énerva-t-elle. Fais pas l'innocent avec moi, Jones ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là !".

L'Irlandais s'allongea légèrement sur le dos de sa chaise, croisant les bras, et admira Emma durant quelques minutes avant de continuer, tout en souriant :

"-Je savais que ce n'était une première et dernière fois, love...que tu reviendrais.

-Tu délires grave, _buddy_ ! s'exclama la blonde faussement dégoûtée, tu as comploté pour me faire venir à toi, enfoiré !

-J'ai quoi ?! s'étonna Killian. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu me reproches, _love._ J'ai bien peur d'avoir loupé un épisode, là.

-Voilà ce qu'il se passe, lâcha Emma en lui jetant une copie sur le bureau".

Le professeur se saisit du papier volant.

Un devoir d'Henry...sur la Renaissance italienne. Un très bon devoir, l'un des meileurs, ce qui fit sourire le brun bien entendu.

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que la blonde lui reprochait et ce qu'avait avoir cette évaluation de son fils dans l'histoire.

Killian se redressa doucement et avança sa chaise de son bureau avant de proposer à Emma:

"-Assieds-toi, Swan.

-Non...je ne veux pas m'asseoir !".

Le brun la regarda en souriant, le sourcil arqué. Elle était peut-être en rogne, contre lui qui plus est, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique dans ce petit chemisier blanc.

"-Bien. Restes debout alors".

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Emma de le regarder, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il était là, l'air innocent, assis sur son petit fauteuil derrière son bureau de prof, vêtu d'une chemise bleue ciel déboutonée à trois boutons.

La jeune femme finit tout de même par prendre une chaise et s'assit, sous les yeux étonnés et amusés de Killian.

"-Esprit de contradiction, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, fermes-la veux-tu ? bougonna la blonde, parles moi plutôt du devoir de mon fils que j'puisse me barrer !

-Ouh, fit Killian en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, agressive _la lady,_ j'aime ça. Donc...reprit-il avec sérieux, quel est le problème avec la copie de ton fils?".

Il la prenait pour une idiote ?! Pourquoi faisait-il semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui reprochait, hein ?

Attendant la réponse de la jeune femme, Killian attrapa sa bouteille...d'eau et but une gorgée.

Emma détourna aussitôt l'attention. Parce que oui...cette simple action l'avait perturbée. Il lui avait suffit de le voir poser ses lèvres sur le goulot de cette bouteille pour imaginer sa bouche sur un tout autre "goulot".

 _Fuck !_

Le regard de la jeune femme rejoignit celui de Killian lorsque ce dernier reposa la bouteille sur le bureau.

Elle pouvait maintenant lui parler sans être distraite.

Raté. L'Irlandais, passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres et, fit ce tic...avec sa langue.

 _Fuck ! Fuck ! Ranges ta langue, crétin !_

"-Le problème...c'est ça, répondit-elle en pointant la note de son fils.

-Euh..., je..., dit-il confus, je ne comprends pas, _love_. Ton fils a eu 15, quel est le problème ? Ne devrais-tu pas être contente ?

-Oui, lâcha Emma, je le serais si cela n'était pas le résultat de notre "rencontre" de l'autre soir.

-Waooh, doucement, _love,_ s'indigna-t-il. J'sais pas où t'es allé chercher cette idée mais tu t'es perdue. J'ai noté les connaissances et la réflexion de ton fils !

-Bien sûr, tu crois pouvoir me faire avaler cela ? rit faussement la blonde. Henry atteignait à peine la moyenne en histoire et là, tu débarques...on couche ensemble et bim bam boum, 15 ?! ".

L'expression de Killian se durcit. Comment pouvait-elle venir lui dire cela ? Alors même que, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, la note de son fils n'était qu'un prétexte pour venir le voir ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, ne prêtant plus attention à la jeune femme, afin de terminer le rangement des livres scolaires de ses élèves dans son armoire.

Emma le rejoignit, elle aussi agacée, et se posta devant le meuble, l'empêchant de continuer ce qu'il faisait.

"Trou-du-cul, asséna-t-elle".

Bien que le jeune homme savait qu'elle l'insultait, injustement, il lui sourit et répliqua avec une assurance de façade :

"-J'en suis pas trop fan, _love_...mais pour toi, j'ferais une exception. Je suis sûr de ne pas être décu.

-Rhôô, souffla Emma en roulant des yeux. Tu es un trouduc, Jones. Tu...

-... Je ?! la coupa-t-il en la fixant sévèrement. Tu viens dans ma salle de classe, Swan, m'insultant de trouduc et oses insinuer que j'ai foutu une bonne note à ton fils pour te...t'attirer en embuscade. J'ai beau être un gros con parfois, j'irais jamais faire cela, love, tu peux en être sûre".

Emma était restée statique, l'écoutant attentivement. Killian lui disait la vérité, elle le savait, son super pouvoir le lui disait. Il s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux oscillant entre les prunelles de la blonde et ses lèvres, et continua :

"-La vérité, _love_ , c'est que tu es venue ici, dans ma salle, utilisant comme prétexte la copie de ton fils, parce que tu voulais me voir...parce que tu me veux, pas vrai ?

-C'est faux, mentit-elle.

-Ah oui ?! ajouta Killian, faussement surpris, donc tu n'as pas pensé à moi toute la semaine, hein ? Parce que...murmura-t-il d'une voix charmeuse, moi oui. Je sais que tu es autant attirée par moi que je ne le suis par toi, love. Tout comme je n'avale pas ton histoire de " _première et dernière fois_ "; t'es comme un livre ouvert pour moi, Swan. Et là, je lis dans tes yeux que tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser".

Et il avait raison. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire à cet instant. Tout comme il avait également juste sur le fait qu'elle avait passé la semaine à penser à lui.

Sans oublier le fait que la jeune femme était indéniablement attirée par lui. Enfin...attirée, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple attraction sexuelle, oui...aucun sentiment. Emma Swan ne faisait plus dans cela.

"Coquebert, répondit-elle finalement en souriant".

Killian ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré que ce mot était une insulte. Il savait que, d'après le ton de la jeune femme, il s'agissait plus d'une taquinerie...parce qu'il avait raison. En souriant, il lui lança à son tour :

"-Nodocéphale.

-Suprapygoflatulent ! renchérit la blonde.

-Oculogynécomane ! ajouta le brun.

-Podoclaste ! dit Emma.

-Orchidoclaste ! fit le jeune homme.

-Ostréipyge ! lâcha la jeune femme.

-Pyropyge ! termina Killian".

Emma sembla cette fois-ci blessée ou du moins...choquée de ce choix de mot. Killian le remarqua, se maudissant de ne pas réfléchir un peu plus.

 _Alvéopige,_ dit-il pour lui même.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme, elle fit ce dont elle mourait d'envie depuis...depuis le moment où elle l'avait quitté une semaine plus tôt.

Elle le prit de court et l'embrassa.

Après tout, ce n'était pas faux. Elle avait le feu aux fesses et...il était celui qui l'avait allumé; à lui de l'éteindre.

Killian la saisit par la taille et la rapprocha le plus de lui alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait, que leur langues entreprirent une rencontre endiablée.

Une semaine. Une seule petite semaine s'était écoulée...et Dieu, que cette femme lui avait déjà manqué.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, ne prenant que de courtes pauses pour reprendre leur respiration.

Puis le jeune brun les fit s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises à proximité, ne cessant de l'embrasser.

Emma commença alors à déboutonner sa chemise tout en baisant la mâchoire de Killian, puis son cou, le début de sa clavicule droite lorsque celui-ci attrapa ses mains pour la stopper.

Il la regardait, la boule à la gorge.

Ils ne pouvaient pas. Du moins, pas dans sa salle de classe où n'importe qui pouvait débarquer.

"Swan..."

Mais il fut interrompu par Emma. Elle venait de lui attraper sa langue, l'empêchant de parler, et lui déclara en riant légèrement :

"-Si tu me demandes si je suis sûre, Jones...je vais te tuer.

-Je...je...tentait-il de parler avant d'être enfin relâché, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, _love._ Je...j'allais plutôt te dire que nous pouvons pas.

-Quoooooooi ?! s'écria-t-elle, racontes pas n'importe quoi, _buddy,_ bien sûr que nous pouvons".

Et elle repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, le faisant oublier pendant un instant la raison de pourquoi il ne pouvait pas.

Killian la redressa alors après avoir mit fin au baiser et se leva à son tour.

Le jeune brun reboutonna sa chemise sous les yeux éberlués d'Emma.

"Et bien, commença-t-elle, déçue. D'accord".

Elle s'apprêtait alors à quitter la salle lorsque Killian agrippa son bras et, un regard entendeur, lui dit :

"-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, _love_. J'ai dit que nous ne pouvions...pas ici.

-Ooh, fit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

-Ici...n'importe qui pourrait entrer et, fronça-t-il des sourcils, non pas que je n'aime pas le goût du risque d'être pris en flag, hein...mais, être surpris par des élèves...bad form.

-Donc ? continua Emma toujours sur un air lascif.

-Mon bureau ?! On peut fermer à clef au moins. Le lycée est presque vide à 17 heures, alors ?".

La jeune blonde le regarda en souriant, satisfaite. Il n'irait pas dire non à une telle proposition...bien sûr que non.

Elle l'embrassa alors furtivement puis murmura contre ses lèvres :

"17 heures, ton bureau. Sois pas en retard".

Et il ne fut pas en retard. Leur corps se retrouvèrent après une semaine, avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur.

Comme Killian l'avait si bien vu, cela n'aurait jamais été une "première et dernière fois". Les deu jeunes gens étaient attirés l'un par l'autre tel des aimants et appréciaient grandement ces instants partagés.

Ils se mirent alors d'accord sur quelques points :

Seulement du sexe, pas de sentiments.

Leur _"relation"_ devait restée secrète.

Surtout pour Henry, il ne devait absolument pas savoir.

Ne jamais passé toute une nuit ensemble; pas de petit-déjeuner.

* * *

 **NB :** Vous avez certainement rencontré au cours de votre lecture quelques étranges mots (ou pas). J'ai donc joint ici leur signification pour ceux qui n'auraient pas connaissance de ces derniers ;- )

Coquebert : idiot/imbécile

Nodocéphale : tête de noeuds

Suprapygoflatulent : qui pète plus haut que son cul

Oculogynécomane : mateur

Podoclaste : casse-pieds

Orchidoclaste : casse-couille

Ostréipyge : fesses d'huître

Pyropyge : qui a le feu aux fesses

Alvéopyge : personne énervante ou trou-du-cul

* * *

So, une petite review pour me donner vos avis s'il vous plaît ? :-) 'love you my lovely mates !


	3. True Love

**Ahooooooooooooooooooooy mates !**

 **Je vous remercie tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! Elles m'ont faites très plaisir !**

 **prof : Ahahahah, oui merci de m'avoir signalé cette faute de frappe ! Je l'ai corrigée ! Voili voilou !**

 **Sinon...plus longs ? Euh...je ne sais pas, j'essaye justement de me limiter niveau longueur...je m'emballe trop vite, je dois garder un peu de discipline, lol.**

 **Donc voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant (ou plus hein) que les autres ! Enjoy !**

* * *

 **3\. True Love.**

* * *

 _ **Soirée du nouvel an.**_

Cette soirée-là, Mary-Margaret avait organisée fête au Granny's afin qu'un bon nombre d'habitants de la bourgade puissent se réunir et ainsi fêter tous ensemble le Nouvel An.

Killian avait longuement hésité mais accepta finalement l'invitation de la femme brune. Après tout, cela serait une occasion pour approcher les habitants de Storybrooke.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il y avait posé bagage et, à l'exception d'Emma, il ne s'était tissé aucune relation.

Non pas que le jeune brun n'aimait pas le contact avec les autres -il était même au contraire très social lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine- mais parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne resterait pas dans la bourgade bien longtemps alors à quoi point tisser des liens ?

Sans oublier que cette ville lui semblait bien étrange, ou plus précisément ses habitants. Il ne savait comment l'expliquer, cela était juste une sensation...la sensation de ne pas être...à sa place.

Une sensation qu'il ne ressentait cependant pas avec seulement une seule habitante, Emma Swan. Killian devait même s'avouer qu'il se sentait plutôt bien en sa compagnie; peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il réussissait à faire une exception avec elle.

Le brun était alors installé au comptoir du restaurant, sirotant un verre de rhum, lorsqu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix féminine familière :

"-Hey, Killian !

-Madame Swan, répondit-il simplement.

-Mary-Margaret, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Killian, déclara la brune amicalement. Je...je te présente David, mon mari, conclut-elle en introduisant l'intéressé".

David était un homme blond aux yeux bleus, plutôt grand, et semblait être le parfait mari. Cependant, le brun ne pouvait éviter d'être mal à l'aise face à ce regard noir que le blond lui lançait, le dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

"-Emma ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret au moment même où Killian tendit une main à David.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, 'man ? baragouina la blonde tout en dégustant un _grilled cheese_.

-Emma, voici...

-...Killian Jones, termina la blonde

-Vous...vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? s'étonna la brune.

-Une ou deux fois, répondit Killian en souriant, ou bien un peu plus, ajouta-t-il en regardant Emma".

Elle allait le tuer ! Ce petit sourire qui lui avait lancé, elle allait le tuer pour cela !

 _Crétin ! Je vais te tuer !_

La jeune blonde, terminant sa bouchée, ajouta alors en regardant sa mère :

"C'est le prof d'histoire d'Henry, 'man, v'là pourquoi nous nous connaissons".

 _Oh oui, nous nous connaissons, love. Nous nous connaissons même très bien._

Le brun devait se retenir de rire, et même de sourire. Il n'avait beau ne pas regarder Emma dans les yeux, il pouvait sentir sa colère.

David quitta alors le petit groupe, après avoir été attrapé par son fils de six ans, le petit Nolan. Ce dernier voulait à tout prix que son père mette en route le jukebox avec sa chanson préférée.

"-Mmh, fit Mary-Margaret, tu devrais peut-être donner quelques adresses utiles à Killian, ma chérie...puis ça serait une occasion de vous connaître un peu plus, non ?

-Ooh, non, riposta aussitôt le brun, enfin...je veux dire, continua-t-il en se grattant le derrière de l'oreille. Je ne voudrais pas importuner votre ravissante fille, Mary-Margaret.

-Bien, rit la brune, je suis sûre que ta charmante compagnie ne dérangerait pas Emma, n'est-ce pas ?

-A vrai dire, 'man, déclara la blonde en regardant sa montre, là...c'est un peu l'heure que j'aille fairer ma ronde.

-Une autre fois je suppose alors. En tout cas, Killian, si tu as le moindre souci, tu peux toujours venir me voir.

-Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie".

Emma quitta aussitôt le Granny's et monta dans sa voiture de shérif. Elle commença alors sa ronde avec vingt minutes d'avance, mais cela lui était égal.

La jeune blonde devait quitter le restaurant si elle ne voulait pas terminée meurtrière. Passer du temps avec lui, à discuter des bons plans de Storybrooke n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution pour préserver sa liberté.

Ou bien pour préserver le secret que tous deux partageaient. Surtout cela en réalité. Elle avait beau avoir eu envie de le tuer, son envie de lui retirer ses vêtements était bien plus forte.

Sa faute à lui, bien évidemment. C'était de sa faute à lui si la jeune blonde ne pouvait empêcher cette fusion de pensées -disons pas très sages- en le regardant.

Et le costume qu'il portait. Un magnifique costume trois pièces bleu marine, avec une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, agrémenté d'une cravate noire.

Une _longue_ cravate qui terminait sa course sous son petit veston. Une seule pensée avait traversé son esprit : la lui attraper...puis embrasser ses lèvres, légèrement rosées, mouillées par les petits va-et-vient de sa langue.

Rouler l'aidait (un peu) à retrouver ses esprits de femme sensée. Elle était sensée...avant qu'il ne débarque dans la petite ville du Maine et chamboule ses habitudes.

La jeune femme n'était pas étrangère aux coups d'un soir pourtant, bien au contraire cela était la seule chose qu'elle avait eu depuis sa séparation avec Walsh.

Mais Killian n'était pas un coup d'un soir mais il n'était pas non plus son petit-ami. Sexfriend serait plus exacte...et encore. Pouvaient-ils réellement se considérer comme des amis ? Leurs préférences sexuelles étaient sans doute les seules choses qu'ils connaissaient de l'autre.

Après une tournée d'une heure à surveiller les rues, à l'affut de la moindre chose anormale, Emma retourna au Granny's, où la fête était à son comble.

Elle vit son fils rire avec sa bande d'amis -Violet, Grace, Nicholas, Ava et même Félix et Peter- tandis que ses parents étaient monopolisés par son petit frère Nolan et son ami Roland.

Puis son regard s'arrêta finalement sur Killian. Il était seul au comptoir, vraisemblablement en train de remuer un verre.

Son cerveau lui disait :

 _N'y va pas, Emma...tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas gérer la chose._

Tandis qu'une autre voix (non ce n'était pas son coeur, non) disait :

 _Vas-y ! Ne le laisses pas seul comme ça !_

 _Fuck !_

La jeune blonde le rejoignit finalement, s'asseyant en silence à ses côtés. Elle se servit elle aussi un verre de rhum, en but une gorgée avant de lui demander :

"-Alors, Jones...pourquoi resté seul ici au lieu d'aller causer avec tes...amis/collègues ?

-Et bien, Swan, commença-t-il en tournant sa tête vers elle, ce ne sont pas mes amis, je...on va dire que j'ai du mal à supporter les profs.

-Tu quoi ?! rigola Emma. T'as conscience que t'en es un, non ?

-Qui a dit que je me supportais ?! rit Killian en arquant un sourcil avant de continuer en souriant, je sais _, love_...je sais que c'est bizarre mais voilà. Je ne peux pas supporter leur hypocrisie, c'est tout".

Emma le dévisagea alors longuement, intriguée. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, c'était bien qu'un prof ne puisse pas supporter ses collègues. Mais il n'y avait pas que des profs dans la bourgarde du Maine -et heureusement.

"-Mais tu sais, Jones, Storybrooke n'est pas peuplée exclusivement de profs, tu peux te faire des relations en dehors, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-J't'ai toi, _love._ Et là, j'suis certain d'passer d'agréables moments, murmura l'Irlandais d'un ton charmeur".

Une nouvelle fois, elle le fusilla du regard pour cette liberté qu'il s'octroyait. Le Granny's était bombé et lui, il se permettait des commentaires plus qu'entendeurs.

"Je...suis désolé, Swan, s'excusa Killian. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier".

Il l'était vraiment, la jeune femme pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait bien lui pardonner ce léger dérapage, non ? Tout en lui souriant, elle reprit alors :

"-Tu sais, ça serait peut-être pas mal que tu te fasses des amis ici. J'sais pas genre des potes de beuverie serait un début. Mmh, réfléchit la blonde, il y a Robin par exemple, plutôt sympa comme gars et beaucoup plus sage que Will qui est...disons notre imbécile du village. Après...hésita Emma, Ruby peut être particulièrement sympa lorsqu'elle n'essaye pas de te caser, rigola-t-elle, ou bien Asley...très gentille mais très occupée depuis la naissance de sa fille.

-Merci, _love_ , lui dit-il en souriant, mais...je...sans vouloir offenser, hein, vous êtes un chouïa étrange ici puis je n'ai pas...

-...l'intention de rester ?! l'interrompit Emma. Dis, qu'est-ce qui t'as amené ici ?! T'as pas l'air d'apprécier l'air de notre ville...ou bien les gens alors pourquoi déposer bagage à Storybrooke ?

-Ce n'est pas cela, Swan, rétorqua le brun, c'est juste que...j'me sens pas chez moi ici, j'ai pas l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose, tu vois ? sourit-il. Quant à pourquoi j'ai déposé bagage ici...bien j'ai voulu quitter mon ancienne vie, alors me voilà. Appelle cela le hasard, _love_ ".

Killian attrapa alors son verre et plongea son regard dans le liquide brunâtre, songeur. Quitter Boston avait été quelque chose qui avait hanté son esprit durant plus de cinq ans, luttant entre son envie de rester dans les lieux qui autrefois étaient sa maison et celle de s'enfuir de ces lieux lui rappelant chaque jour un peu plus ce qu'il avait perdu.

"-Ou bien le destin, ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes.

-Destin ?! s'étonna Emma. Toi, tu crois au destin ?! Tu me semblais bien trop rationnel comme gars pour croire en l'existence de forces du destin, se moqua-t-elle légèrement.

-Et bien _, love_ , je n'ai pas dit que j'y croyais, riposta l'Irlandais en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Puis...sérieusement, Swan, je pense que nous pouvons croire à tout lorsque l'on vit dans une ville nommée "Storybrooke". Je veux dire, grimaça-t-il, c'est ridicule comme nom, t'es pas d'accord ? Genre vous sortez tous d'un livre de contes de fées ?! Donc ouais, la ville elle-même est étrange...Storybrooke, répéta Killian en roula des yeux. Vous devriez proposer cela comme slogan au maire "Storybrooke, la seule ville du Maine où les contes de fées prennent vie".

Emma l'avait écouté attentivement et, ô grand miracle, avait réussi à garder son attention sur ses deux yeux bleus.

Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle avait été totalement noyée dans l'océan qu'étaient ses iris ? Ou bien était-ce la suavité de sa voix ? Ou bien encore les deux. Elle finit tout de même par lui répondre, replaçant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille :

"-Tu sais, c'est assez...drôle, ou pas, ce que tu dis, Jones. Disons que, ça me fait penser à ce qu'avait imaginer Henry...à la mort de son père.

-Qu'avait-il imaginé, _love_ ?

-Archie avait dit que c'était sa façon à lui de faire son deuil, précisa Emma avant de continuer, il s'était imaginé que toute la ville était en réalité des personnages de contes de fée, envoyés dans notre monde via une malédiction par la Méchante Reine".

Emma se retourna pour faire face à la salle et invita le jeune brun à faire de même puis elle commença son récit :

"-Dans son histoire, mes parents étaient...Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant, j'dois dire que ça leur convient plutôt bien, rigola la blonde. Puis...Ruby, il a fait d'elle le Petit Chaperon rouge et Granny bah...sa Mère-Grand. Ensuite tu avais...Robin...notre garde forrestier, il est devenu Robin des Bois. Mmmh, réfléchit-elle, Jeff...lui, avec sa lubbie pour les chapeaux et les services de thé, il était...

-...Le Chapelier fou, termina Killian.

-Ouaais, s'enjoua la blonde. Et Regina, la maire, bien elle a récolté le rôle de la Méchante Reine...mais attention, ce n'est pas tout, sa mère, Cora, était la Reine de Coeur tandis que sa soeur Zelena, était la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest. Et là, le mec avec le blouson de cuir, August...et bien, vu son penchant pour le mensonge, Pinocchio. Leroy, lui, pas compliqué à deviner, c'était...c'est...

-Grincheux ?! devina-t-il. Et Mr. Clark c'est Atchoum ?".

Emma lui confirma ses suppositions d'un signe de tête puis poursuivit :

"T'avais aussi Gold, lui...bien c'était Rumplestiltskin. Je ne connaissais même pas ce conte, tu vois. Et bien, Henry m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un mec qui avait fait un deal avec une paysanne, ça parlait de filage d'or et de premier-né, puis y'avait une histoire de rouet, j'm'en rappelle plus très bien pour être honnête. Bref, ce mec a une collection impressionnante de rouets...heureusement pour Aurore, dit-elle en pointant l'intéressée du doigt, qu'il n'y a pas de Maléfique en ville".

Emma se mit à rire joyeusement, rejointe très rapidement par Killian. Après s'être légèrement calmé, il supposa alors :

"-Et Henry ? Laisses-moi deviner...mmh, Harry Potter ?

-Henry en Harry Potter ?! s'exclama Emma. Oh noon, il n'était pas dans son histoire, rigola-t-elle. Il ne peut apparaître dans l'histoire dont il est l'Auteur, non ?

- _Aye_ , mais il aurait pu, rétorqua le jeune homme. Et toi, Swan...qui étais-tu ?

-Je...bégaya-t-elle, je n'étais pas vraiment dedans. Il s'est arrêté d'écrire au moment de la naissance de mon personnage...mais il m'a dit que j'étais la Sauveuse qui briserait la malédiction en avouant ses sentiments à son véritable amour.

-Et...tu...balbutia Killian. Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Trouvé quoi ? demanda Emma en buvant une gorgée de son soda.

-Ton véritable amour _, love_ ".

La jeune femme manqua peu de s'étouffer. Etait-il sérieux ? Lui demandait-il réellement si elle avait trouvé son véritable amour ? Elle ne put cependant pas se retenir de rire.

La blonde riait tellement qu'elle devenait rouge, rouge comme une pivoine, étonnant au passage tous les habitants présent dans le Granny's.

Discrétion : 0.

Emma se reconcentra puis reprit le fil de leur conversation, plongeant son regard dans celui de Killian -qui était tout à fait sérieux.

"-T'es sérieux, Jones ? Après le destin, v'là qu'tu crois au véritable amour ?! C'est juste l'imagination d'un gosse de 10 ans, tu sais.

- _Aye_ , dit-il d'un ton morne. Mais...s'il y a une chose qui transcende réalité et contes de fées, _love_ , c'est bien l'amour.

-Allez, le véritable amour ?! Vraiment ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'un truc aussi...utopique existe ?! déclara Emma, toujours plus étonnée.

-Oui, rétorqua le brun. Il ne brise peut-être pas de malédiction ici mais il n'en demeure pas moins aussi véritable".

Il le savait pas s'il avait rencontré SON véritable, si sa chère Milah l'avait été, mais il savait que leur amour avait été fort, très fort même. Mais il l'avait perdue...la mort la lui avait prise.

"-Tu sembles être hostile à l'idée de l'amour, non ? reprit Killian avant de chuchoter, n'as-tu jamais été amoureuse ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, riposta la blonde sèchement avant de disparaître, je dois y aller".

Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait été. Deux fois. Tombée amoureuse deux fois et à chaque fois, son coeur fut brisé. Elle ne voulait pas donner son coeur pour que celui-ci le soit une nouvelle fois.

* * *

 **Un chapitre beaucoup plus sage, non ? Ahahah...faut bien, hein.**

 **Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-)**


	4. Sextape

**Ahooooooooooy !**

 **Merci à toutes et tous de vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir !**

 **Ainsi voici venu le temps...non, non, non...pas des rires et des chants ! XD ! Du quatrième chapitre, lol !**

 **Enjoy ! :-)**

* * *

 **4\. Sextape.**

* * *

"-Emma, s'exclama Ruby, Henry m'a dit qu'il dormait chez Nicholas ce soir et...j'ai entendu ton père râler qu'il était celui qui bossait ce soir, alors...

-...soirée au _Rabbit_ ? finit la blonde. Avec qui cherches-tu à me caser cette fois ?

-Personne, répondit-elle. Tu as déjà épuisé la réserve de célibataires de mon répertoire...nous chasserons sur place, ma belle".

La jolie serveuse brune sourit à son amie tout en lui servant enfin son chocolat chaud à la cannelle, le péché mignon d'Emma -qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère et légué à son fils d'ailleurs.

Ruby s'accouda légèrement sur le comptoir, attendant une réponse de la jeune blonde, tout en souriant.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'Emma détestait cela...et il n'y avait que deux moyens pour la faire retourner au travail :

Granny ou accepter.

Malheureusement, la grand-mère de la brune s'était absentée pour la journée pour faire les courses hebdomadaires. Puis...après avoir passé la journée à chercher Pongo dans toute la ville, elle méritait bien un peu de détente.

"-Très bien, Ruby, dit enfin la blonde. Mais je te préviens, je ne fais pas la fermeture.

-Tu dis tout le temps cela, Emma, la nargua Ruby d'un sourire victorieux, mais à chaque fois nous la faisons.

-Pas cette fois, pas cette fois".

Au même moment, Killian entra dans le petit établissement, l'air légèrement fatigué. Il s'assit alors au comptoir, sans même avoir vu Emma, et commanda :

"-Un café, s'il-te-plaît Ruby, corsé...très corsé.

-A votre service, _handsome_ , rétorqua la brune aussitôt".

Le jeune brun sortait tout juste d'une réunion pédagogique consistant en la préparation des prochaines activités et sorties scolaires.

Et comme à chaque année, dans chaque établissement, Killian se heurtait toujours à un ... gros con ultra rigide. Le genre de professeur pour qui l'excellence était le maître mot; un de ceux qui n'hésitent pas à gaver les gamins de devoirs à la maison tous les soirs et pour qui, l'enseignement ne devait pas être adapté aux nouvelles générations.

Bien évidemment, en tant que nouveau professeur, il n'avait pas réellement son mot à dire. Surtout lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul à défendre son point de vue.

Il ne demandait pourtant pas d'entreprendre une grande révolution ! Juste moderniser les outils informatiques ! Jamais de sa vie d'enseignant il n'avait vu des postes aussi obsolètes, à croire que la ville du Maine était restée figée dans les années 1980.

Mais non, cet abruti de prof de Mathématiques avait clairement insisté sur l'inutilité de ce genre d'outils; que ce n'était pas cela qui leur apprendrait à se servir d'une équerre.

Ce qui était valable pour une matière ne l'était pas pour une autre...l'utilisation des outils informatiques étaient fort utiles pour d'autres enseignements...dont le sien. Il avait alors quitté la réunion, le traitant d'abruti congénital.

L'Irlandais savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter de la sorte mais après une journée harassante et près d'une heure de réunion à écouter ses collègues, il avait craqué.

Attendant toujours sa tasse de café, Killian passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais puis plongea sa tête dans ses mains, libérant un soupir.

Emma, tout en dégustant son chocolat, le regardait. Il portait un duffle coat noir, légèrement ouvert sur un pull en laine bleu.

Sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte, la jeune femme glissa à ses côtés.

"-Jones, tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Swan ! dit-il dans un sursaut. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-Euh...désolée, je...ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu...hésita la blonde, tu vas bien ?

- _Aye, love_ , rétorqua Killian. Juste un coincé du cul qui m'a fait chier au lycée".

La jeune femme compatissait. Elle savait à quel point les profs pouvaient être de vrais imbéciles. Et son expérience n'était que celle d'élève, l'envers du décor devait être bien plus chiants.

Puis...une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Emma. Sortir pourrait lui changer les idées, non ? Sans s'en apercevoir, les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Emma.

"-T'as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

-A part regarder la sublime Eva Green dans _Penny Dreadful_ sur netflix ? Non. Pourquoi, _love_ ? demanda le brun.

-Euh...parce que, bégaya-t-elle, je me disais que...Ruby et moi allons au _Rabbit_ ce soir, tu veux venir ?

-Oooh, sourit-il en arquant un sourcil avant d'ajouter d'un ton taquin, c'est un rencard, Swan ?

-Même pas dans tes rêves les plus profonds, Jones, lâcha Emma en roulant des yeux, légèrement énervée. Juste une invitation parce que...même si tu dis que ça va, t'as la tête dans l'cul et pour ça, rien de mieux que sortir. Mais bon, si tu préfères rester seul devant ton Eva Green plutôt que sortir, okay, restes seul dans ta piaule".

S'étaient-ils tous donné le mot pour lui pourrir sa journée aujourd'hui ?! Pourquoi lui répondait-elle ainsi alors qu'il avait juste blagué -comme à son habitude- avec elle ?

"Waouh, souffla Killian. C'est ma fête aujourd'hui ! Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot pour me faire chier, c'est ça ?! Je rigolais juste avec toi, Swan, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le genre de fun que l'on peut avoir avec toi, hein ?! continua le brun avant de se secouer la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils. Toujours à prendre tout au premier degré, Swan ! En passant...je n'ai pas dit "non" et je n'ai pas non plus dit "oui". Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Swan...je vais t'épargner mon humour pourri en reste seul dans ma piaule devant MON Eva !".

Emma eu tout d'abord envie de le gifler mais très vite, elle prit conscience qu'elle aussi n'avait pas forcément utilisé les bons mots. Ils avaient apparemment tous les deux passés une mauvaise journée.

"Je...murmura d'abord la blonde. Je suis désolée, je...je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi, pas d'ta faute si j'ai eu une journée de merde à chercher le chien d'Archie. Désolée".

Il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme, ne pouvant que constater la sincérité de ses excuses. L'Irlandais lui sourit alors avant de rétorquer :

"-C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours préféré les chats, _love_. Ils reviennent toujours à la maison.

-Il paraît, oui...je devrais soumettre l'idée à Archie, rigola Emma. Tu...je...tu sais, ma proposition tient toujours, Jones. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Tu sais que tu vas devoir supporter mon humour vaseux, Swan ? Tu veux vraiment entendre mes blagues pourries toute la soirée, _love_ ?

-Elles ne sont pas pourries, déclara la jeune femme avant de préciser en souriant, du moins...pas toutes. Alors ?

- _Aye, love_ , j'accepte. Il serait vraiment _baaad form_ de refuser vu ton insistance, non ?".

Emma se mit à rouler des yeux, tout en lui souriant. Elle n'avait absolument pas insisté...du tout.

"-Et v'là un café, s'exclama Ruby. Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, la machine a fait des siennes, j'ai dû la booster légèrement.

-Merci, répondit simplement le jeune homme".

Ruby s'apprêtait à rejoindre un client en salle lorsqu'Emma l'interpella :

"-Hey, Ruby !

-Tu veux quelque chose, Emma ? demanda la serveuse en retournant sur ses pas.

-Nope, juste pour te dire que, dit-elle avant de rejoindre le regard du jeune homme, Killian vient avec nous ce soir.

-Oooh, s'extasia presque Ruby, tu ne vas pas le regretter _, handsome_.

-Je veux bien te croire, _love_ , rétorqua Killian.

-Bon...je vous laisse, lâcha Emma en se levant. Je dois aller me changer, à dans...deux heures ?".

 _ **Le lendemain.**_

Killian n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Emma. Dès l'instant où les trois jeunes gens s'étaient quittés la veille.

Cette robe, bon sang ! Elle avait été cruelle avec lui de s'être habillée ainsi, dans cette magnifique robe rouge moulante, mettant en valeur ses courbes -qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien- féminines.

Résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras, avait été une véritable épreuve.

Sans oublier sa façon de danser. La mouvance de son corps sur la piste de danse, en parfaite harmonie avec le rythme de la musique.

Malgré le fait que Ruby avait été à ses côtés, il ne voyait qu'Emma. Un magnifique ange endiablé sur le dancefloor.

La jeune femme avait une manière de bouger son corps...comme si, dans ces instants, la musique prenait part d'elle, la consumait. Il avait été comme hypnotisé.

Magique. Si le brun devait choisir un mot pour la décrire ce soir-là, c'était bien celui-ci. Ses petits déhanchés, ses sourires, ses mains dans ses magnifiques cheveux aux reflets dorés.

Et elle savait. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'elle le rendait fou dans cette robe. Après avoir dansé avoir Ruby et que cette dernière l'ai littéralement poussé dans les bras d'Emma, la jeune blonde ne l'avait pas ménagé. Loin de là.

Alors que la jeune femme entrait des données dans le vieil ordinateur de la station de shérif, Killian fit son apparition.

"-Jones ? s'exclama Emma avec étonnement, mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire, quel problème requiert l'aide de la police ?

-Ma voiture, mentit-il, elle...a été fracturée.

-Ooh, je m'en charge, s'interposa un jeune officier.

-Nope, je m'en charge, rétorqua la blonde. Viens".

Elle savait qu'il mentait. Il n'était certainement pas venu pour sa voiture. Il s'agissait certainement de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait ébruiter.

Emma le fit alors entrer dans son bureau, referma la porte derrière eux puis, une fois assise, elle lui dit en croisant les bras :

"-Alors, pourquoi es-tu là, Jones ? Je sais que ta voiture n'a pas été fracturée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici, _love_ , déclara Killian en se mordant les lèvres.

-Oooh, oui...je vois mais, tu sais le poste de shérif n'est pas le meilleur endroit, il...n'y a pas vraiment d'intimité, ici...malheureusement.

-Ouais, vrai, souffla le brun, déçu. Je...devrais y aller alors.

-Restes assis ! s'exclama Emma. Je...veux dire nous venons d'entrer, qu'on fasse style de prendre ta déposition au moins, non ? Histoire d'être crédibles".

Ils restèrent alors dans le bureau durant près d'une demi-heure, discutant de tout et de rien pour passer le temps.

Et ils avaient tous les deux appréciés cela. Juste parler. Même s'ils résistaient tous deux à leur envie de sauter sur l'autre.

Après 45 minutes, Emma, même si elle serait resté dans ce bureau avec lui bien plus longtemps, mit fin à leur discussion.

Alors que Killian s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, elle pesta :

"Bordel ! Ça tombe que sur moi d'oublier un carton dans les fichues archiv..."

Elle ne finit pas son mot, réalisant qu'il avait finalement bien un endroit où leur intimité serait préservée. Elle se leva et rejoignit Killian à la porte :

"-Les archives...j'avais oublié, les archives, répéta-t-elle d'un ton entendeur.

-Oooh, j'ai toujours aimé passé des heures aux archives lorsque j'étais étudiant.

-Mmh, tu sais quoi, restes près de l'entrée, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes et ensuite...

-...à nous les archives ? dit-il en arquant les sourcils.

-A nous les archives".

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et elle rejoignit enfin Killian. La jeune blonde lui attrapa la main et les conduit tous deux dans les fameuses archives, riant tous deux comme des ados.

Emma ferma la porte à clef derrière eux, alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers un gros boîtier, laissant Killian, confus.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _love_ ?

-Je coupe la vidéosurveillance, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?! s'étonna le brun, un sourire entendeur aux lèves. Tu pourrais me faire une copie de notre sextape comme ça, lorsque nous ne pouvons pas nous voir, nous pourrions nous...

-Merci beaucoup, mais non, Jones, rit Emma, j'ai pas besoin de vibro ou de je ne sais quoi. Je t'ai toi".

Bien sûr. Comment était-il possible de se satisfaire d'un vibromasseur lorsqu'elle pouvait l'avoir lui ?! Et bien sûr, malgré sa proposition, il préférait nettement qu'elle soit celle qui lui donne du plaisir plutôt que sa main.

Emma n'eut à peine le temps de se retourner après avoir fermé le boîtier que Killian l'attrapa et l'embrassa avec ferveur, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"-Mmh, dit-elle en se détachant légèrement, tout en posant ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme, doucement _buddy_.

-Désolé, _love,_ murmura le brun, une _lady_ comme toi mérite toute mon attention. Peux-tu excuser un bel Irlandais d'avoir été légèrement abrupt ? avait-il ajouté en caressant doucement ses bras.

-Mmh, laisses moi réfléchir, chuchota la blonde en promenant ses mains dans le dos de Killian. Pourrais-je savoir d'abord la raison d'une telle précipitation.

-Tu m'as manqué, Swan, avoua-t-il, terriblement".

Elle lui avait manqué ? Ils avaient passé la soirée de la veille ensemble. Comment pouvait-elle lui avoir manqué ?

Très bien...il lui avait manqué aussi. Emma l'embrassa à son tour, mêlant leur langue tout en poursuivant ses caresses sous la chemise de Killian. Elle détacha enfin ses lèvres de siennes en les mordant légèrement puis, se rapprochant encore plus de son corps, lui fit remarquer :

"-Tu as conscience que nous avons passé toute la soirée d'hier ensemble, hein ?

- _Aye, love_ , sourit-il. Et cela a été une véritable torture. Te voir ainsi te déhancher sur la piste sans pouvoir t'embrasser, Swan. Tu as été cruelle avec moi, tu sais ? Je sais que tu sais, _love..._ lorsque Ruby m'a poussé dans tes bras et que nous nous sommes mis à danser tous les deux, tu as aimé hein ? Me rendre fou, c'est ce que tu as fait, t'en avais conscience. J'ai vu ton sourire, _love,_ lui susurra le brun à l'oreille. J'ai vu que tu savais que j'avais envie de toi, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps...tu l'as senti, t'as senti dans quel état tu m'as mis.

-Tu veux dire, l'avoir senti comme là je le sens ? interrogea-t-elle en baissant son regard.

- _Aye_ , s'enjoua Killian avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire puis son cou. J'ai pensé à cela le restant de la nuit et tooouuute la matinée, Swan".

Il commença à déboutonner le chemisier d'Emma, bouton par bouton, sous le regard coquin de la jeune blonde.

Sa poitrine se révéla peu à peu aux yeux, émerveillés, de Killian. Soupirant un "waouh", le jeune brun plongea alors sa tête dans la nuque d'Emma, cheminant sa peau par coups de baisers, descendant doucement -mais sûrement- vers ses seins.

Elle fut envahie par des milliers de frissons à chacune des succions du jeune Irlandais. Sa main se fraya un chemin -depuis sa nuque- jusqu'aux cheveux velouteux de Killian, lorsqu'elle échoua à retenir ses gémissements.

Emma voulait qu'il lui murmure tout ce qui avait pu traverser son esprit depuis leur séparation la veille, absolument tout. La voix chevrotante, elle lui demanda alors :

"-Et...à quoi as-tu pensé ?

-Embrasser tes lèvres, répondit-il dans un chuchotement lascif en rejoignant son regard.

-Lesquelles ? questionna-t-elle".

Killian la regarda, amusé. Prenant son visage en coupe, il lui répondit enfin :

"Celles-ci".

Et il l'embrassa, suçant délicatement mais avec ardeur la lèvre inférieure de la blonde.

La jeune femme, après lui avoir retiré sa chemise, posa sensuellement ses mains sur son torse, se léchant timidement les lèvres et, faisant mine de bouder, elle continua son interrogatoire :

"-Et les autres ? As-tu pensé que tu les embrassais ?

-Et bien, _love_ , confessa-t-il, je dois avouer que oui...mais c'est quelque chose...que...je te réserve pour un endroit plus confortable, Swan.

-Tu sais que t'es venu ici, rétorqua Emma en grimaçant légèrement, tu t'attendais à quoi, _buddy_ ? Qu'un lit géant apparaisse en plein milieu du poste ?

-Avec des draps de soie, oui, se moqua-t-il. Je...

-...Jones ! soupira Emma, t'es vraiment trooop sentimental parfois.

-Quoi ?! s'offusqua Killian. Tu préférerais que je te dise "Swan, je veux te baiser comme un chien" ? Tu t'es trompée de gars, sinon, _love_. Je ne te dirais jamais cela".

Surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Emma savait qu'il ne dirait pas cela, malgré son humour douteux. La blonde lui sourit et, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'embrassa.

"-Je sais que tu ne dirais pas cela, murmura-t-elle. Et je ne veux pas que tu me dises cela...je...c'est juste, hésita la jeune femme. Tu réfléchis un peu trop parfois, Jones et...souffla-t-elle, maintenant...je...j'ai envie de toi, te sentir en moi...j'ai...besoin de toi.

-Je...sourit-il niaisement, je le veux aussi _, love_. J'ai besoin de toi aussi, Emma.

-Bien, conclut la blonde".

Elle recula alors, le regardant de haut en bas, puis commença à retirer ses chaussures. Emma lui fit signe de venir l'aider à retirer son collant.

Ce qu'il fit.

N'oubliant pas d'embrasser sa peau au passage.

Il termina de lui ôter sa deuxième peau et la jeta au sol avant de se redresser.

Ils échangèrent tous deux des regards emplis de désirs pour l'autre et, en l'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma.

Killian taquinait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant que la jeune blonde ne lui ouvre sa bouche.

Leur langue se caressèrent alors, se titillèrent, encore et encore. Leurs respirations devinrent très vite saccadées, mais les deux jeunes gens ne stoppèrent le baiser pour autant...attendant de manquer réellement de souffle.

Leur hanches se cognèrent l'une à l'autre, tout comme les mains, posée sur la taille d'Emma, de Killian vinrent rapprocher la jeune femme davantage de son corps.

Emma, elle, repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, ne les quittant sous aucun prétexte -même défaire la boucle de la ceinture de Killian, ou bien lui ouvrir la braguette.

Quel soulagement pour le jeune homme. La pression devenait de plus en plus insoutenable pour lui et elle était venue, en sauveuse, le libérer de son carcan.

La jeune femme rapprocha aussitôt leur deux corps, venant se frotter sans ménagement contre le sexe dressé de Killian.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec ardeur, mordant légèrement ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, puis descendit vers sa poitrine, inhalant son odeur vanillée à laquelle il était devenu dorénavant habitué...si ce n'est accro.

L'Irlandais y déposa des baisers passionnés, glissant sa main dans son dos et dégrafa avec habileté le soutien-gorge de la blonde.

Elle le supplia presque de continuer sa douce torture sur ses seins.

Il obtempéra...les malaxant avec douceur, suçant délicatement ses mamelons avant de se faire moins doux, au plus grand plaisir de sa partenaire.

Cette dernière attrapa soudainement, le prenant de court, son membre viril, lui volant des râles de plaisir.

Elle le rendait fou...elle jouait avec lui, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait...ce qu'il aimait.

Haletante, elle recula et lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui...maintenant.

Il attrapa aussitôt un préservatif tandis qu'elle en profita pour faire glisser sa culotte en dentelle le long de ses jambes.

A peine avaient-ils terminé chacun de leur côté, que le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras, la plaquant en douceur contre le mur. Emma et Killian se regardèrent et, alors qu'elle remonta sa jupe, il la caressa doucement avec ses doigts avant de venir la titiller avec son sexe.

Un soupir de soulagement et d'émerveillement sorti de la bouche d'Emma dès le premier instant où il commença à la pénétrer, remontant légèrement son bassin avec sa main droite pour faciliter son entrée.

Elle l'embrassa pour étouffer les cris qu'elle retenait. Et lui, il la suréleva doucement, remontant sa jambe -qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille.

Killian continuait d'embrasser le cou de la jeune femme tout en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient, les faisant tous deux frémirent de plaisir, leur coupant peu à peu le souffle.

"Emmaaa, gémit-il dans un murmure".

La jeune femme lui sourit, agrippant davantage ses fesses pour approfondir leur rapport. Leurs hanches se berçant les unes aux autres au rythme endiablé des chaloupements de leur deux corps.

Leur langue se rencontrèrent de nouveau alors qu'ils approchaient du paroxysme du plaisir quand soudain :

"Emma ? T'es toujours ici ? se fit entendre une voix".

Son père.

 _Fuck._

 _Double Fuck._

"-Ouaais, j'suis là, répondit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante et essoufflée, pourquoi ?

-Je te cherchais simplement, déclara David, tu...as besoin d'aide là-dedans ?

-Nope ! s'exclama Emma, alors mitraillé de légers baisers par Killian. Ca...va...aller.

-T'es sûre que ça va, Emma ? insita le père de la blonde, ta voix...m'a l'air essoufflée, non ?

-Oooh, commença-t-elle à la paniquer, euh oui...j'ai juste eu un peu de mal à attraper un carton en hauteur.

-Je peux t'aider, Emma. Ne te mets pas en danger bêtement, persista David.

-Non, 'pa, c'est bon...et, dit-elle en souriant, tu n'étais pas censé aidé maman à préparer le dîner ? Je rêve où tu te défiles ?

-A ce soir, Emma, conclut-il".

 _Ouf. Il était enfin parti._

Emma émit un rire nerveux, grimaçant légèrement, avant d'embrasser chastement Killian.

"-Tu sais, Swan, chuchota-t-il, ce n'est pas bien de mentir à son papa, mais vraaaiment pas bien.

-Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ? riposta Emma. "Désolée papa, là je suis super méga occupée à me faire le prof d'histoire ultra sexy d'Henry...alors j'te dis à ce soir. Et...j'oubliais dis à 'man de pas trop fourrer le poulet, bye" ?!

-Oooh, _love_! s'exclama Killian, faussement choqué. Ne dis jamais les mots "fourrer" et "poulet" alors que...tu...je...regardes-nous, Swan...franchement !

-Je rêve où tu me compares à un poulet, Jones ?! l'interrogea la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh...nope, _love..._ jamais, tu...je...babilla le brun. Je veux dire que...poulet désigne également un flic, ce que tu es...et vu nos positions".

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, caressant doucement la naissance de ses cheveux dans sa nuque puis lui concéda :

"-Vrai...pas très malin de dire cela, Jones. Mais...ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'allais pas dire la vérité à mon père pour deux raisons : premièrement, nous avons décidé tous les deux de garder cela secret et deuxièmement, si, par je ne sais quelle folie, je lui avais la vérité, il aurait défoncé cette porte, t'aurais coupé ton petit engin avant de te tuer.

-IL N'EST PAS PETIT ! s'offusqua Killian.

-Aahah, rit Emma, je sais ça, Jones et...je crois que je suis très bien placée pour te confirmer qu'il est tout sauf petit, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Alors, murmura Killian en l'embrassant, se mouvant toujours en elle, tu...as menti pour me sauver la vie, Sauveuse ?

-Non, pour préserver ton piti engin...se moqua-t-elle.

-Oooh, _bad form. BAD FOORM_ ".

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes puis se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour se rhabiller. Alors que Killian boutonnait sa chemise, il lui dit :

"-Donc...on se voit ce soir si j'ai bien compris ?

-PARDOOON ?

-Et bien...tu manges chez tes parents et ta mère m'a invité, donc...enfin si tu préfères que je ne vienne pas, je peux me désister, _love._ Je comprendrais que tu trouves cela...bizarre.

-Nooon, c'est bon, Jones. C'est juste que...je n'étais pas au courant et tu m'as surprise, lui expliqua la blonde avant d'ajouter en attrapant les revers de sa veste, juste...rends moi un service, okay ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, _love..._ enfin, sans franchir les limites de l'indécence tout de même.

-Justement, lui dit-elle, ne porte pas ta chemise noire en popeline.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il suspicieux. Je l'adoore, pas toi ?

-C'est ça le problème, Jones. Si tu la portes, tu seras...hésita Emma en levant les yeux au ciel...

-...je serais ? réitéra le brun.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répondit Emma. Si tu la portes je risque de te sauter dessus en _direct live_ sur la table de mes parents.

-Okay, lâcha le jeune homme. Je vais porter la chemise noire en popeline.

-TU VAS QUOI ?!

-Tu as entendu, Swan, dit-il en arquant un sourcil. Tu vas devoir résister à mon charme fou comme j'ai dû résister à ton charme fou hier, _love_ ".

 _Mais...mais...pourquoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooi ?!_

 _Pourquoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooi ?!_

Boudant légèrement, Emma reprit enfin :

"-Alors tu comptes porter LA chemise tout ça parce que j'ai porté ma robe rouge hier...robe que tu ne connaissais même pas, en passant.

-Certes. Mais...tu as joué de cela, _love_ , précisa l'Irlandais. Tu savais que tu me rendais fou et tu en as profité pour me torturer.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, c'est ça ?! souffla la blonde d'un ton vaincu.

-Et bien, roula-t-il des yeux en riant. Nous savons tous les deux...que ni toi ni moi sommes...froids, Swan. Je dirais plus...chauds comme la braise de l'Eeenfer".

Killian l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la quitter, fière de lui.

Mais Emma Swan n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il regrettera d'avoir voulu la tester à ce petit jeu-là...il perdra.

Chez les Swan, Mary-Margaret préparait les derniers préparatifs de son repas, assisté d'Henry à qui la présence de son professeur n'enchantait pas du tout.

Non pas que le jeune adolescent n'appréciait son professeur, bien au contraire, il l'appréciait même beaucoup.

Mais...dans la tête d'un adolescent, dîner et passer du temps -en dehors des cours- avec un prof craignait légèrement.

Sans oublier sa famille. SA FAMILLE ! Pas n'importe quelle famille de Storybrooke, la sienne ! Il connaissait ses grands-parents, surtout sa grand-mère, et...cela ne l'enchantait guère de le voir devenir un ami de la famille.

Pauvre gars...il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait ! Mais vraaiiiment pas.

Killian arriva vers les 19 heures 45 chez les Swan et fut chaleureusement accueilli par Mary-Margaret et le petit Nolan, fleurs et bouteille de vin rouge en mains.

Quant à David...c'était tout autre chose. Le jeune brun était toujours aussi mal à l'aise face au blond, face à la façon dont il le dévisageait de haut en bas, prêt à le bouffer...et pas dans le bon sens du terme !

"-Bonsoir, monsieur Swan, finit par dire Killian en lui tendant sa main.

-Tu peux l'appeler David, Killian, lui déclara Mary-Margaret en riant légèrement.

-Monsieur Swan sera très bien, renchérit David".

La brune lança à son mari un regard noir. Il était toujours comme cela, méfiant même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de l'être. Et Emma avait hérité ce trait-là de son père.

D'ailleurs, la jeune blonde débarqua chez ses parents seulement quelques minutes après le jeune homme, venant tout juste de terminer son service.

 _Il l'a fait !_

 _Fuck !_

 _Il va me le payer !_

Et il semblait fier d'avoir mis cette chemise de popeline. Avec son sourire rayonnant de blancheur, ses joues légèrement rosies par le froid et ses cheveux...

Des cheveux sublimes te criant : _careeeeessez-nous !_

D'ailleurs, au retour de son voyage du Brésil, August lui avait rapporté un petit manuel de mots locaux et elle s'était payée un fou rire sur l'un d'entre eux.

 _Cafuné_ : action de caresser les cheveux de son partenaire.

Elle n'avait pas compris l'intérêt d'un tel mot avant de tomber sur Killian Jones.

 _Qui pourrait utiliser ce mot, franchement ? C'est ri-di-cul-e !_

Un brun aux yeux bleus qui te transporte dans un monde exotique aussi chaud et humide que la forêt brésilienne (non ça va, elle n'avait sa propre forêt !). Il était Killian Jones l'Irlandais pas Rocooo le Brésilien !

 _ **Cafuuuuné !**_

Oui. Killian Jones avait finalement donné tout son sens à ce mot étrange -enfin les cheveux de Killian Jones plus exactement.

Les quatre adultes discutèrent alors durant quelques minutes avant de passer à table. Emma aux côtés de sa mère et d'Henry, faisant face réciproquement à Killian, David et Nolan.

Mary-Margaret avait fièrement préparé son fameux poulet farçi, accompagné de ses pommes de terre persilées.

"Mmh, Mary-Margaret, ta farce...succulente, un vrai délice, confessa Killian".

Le compliment du jeune homme la fit sourire et, sans avoir même eut le temps de lui répondre, Emma enchaîna :

"Je suis d'accord, en parfaite harmonie avec le...poulet !"

Le regard d'Emma, qui venait tout juste de retirer ses escarpins (qu'elle avait justement choisi pour la mise en œuvre de son plan) oscilla entre son assiette, Killian et sa mère. Tout en caressant la jambe de l'Irlandais sous la table, elle rajouta, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

"-Puis...pour une fois, je trouve que tu ne l'as pas trop fourré. Ni trop plein, ni pas assez...ça gliiisse tout seul

-Oooh, merci Emma. C'est bien la première fois que tu apprécies autant mon poulet".

En effet, la jeune blonde, légèrement compliquée niveau nourriture, avait pour habitude de se plaindre de l'excès de farce...ou bien, de son manque. Il y en avait toujours trop ou pas assez. Première fois à tout ?

Si seulement la jeune blonde parlait du poulet. Non pas qu'il était mauvais, hein...mais elle n'avait pu résister à la tentation suite au compliment -sincère- de Killian quant au plat de sa mère. Pas avec leur précédente conversation sur ce même poulet fourré. Sans compter que monsieur s'était ramené avec la fameuse petite chemise en popeline noire, boutonnée à trois boutons.

Emma continuait de frôler les jambes de son vis-à-vis, tout en continuant de manger. Comme si de rien n'était. Une part de Killian n'en revenait toujours pas de son audace. Elle qui était, à l'accoutumée, très hostile aux sous-entendus dans les lieux publics...voilà qu'elle lui en faisait devant sa propre famille !

"Et...bégaya légèrement Killian en s'adressant à Mary-Margaret, tu ne vas certainement pas me répondre mais, ce goût spécial, je...c'est...comme une agréable chaleur qui éveille les papilles, précisa-t-il en souriant. Piment d'espelette ?".

Cette fois-ci, Emma se fit plus violente et lui donna un coup de pied mais elle demeurait tout de même amusée puisqu'elle renchérit à son tour, tout en poursuivant sa route vers l'entre-jambe de Killian, qui devenait un peu plus fou à chacun de ses frôlement, avec son pied :

"Tu as certainement dû mettre ton précieux gingembre, non ?".

Tout le monde autour de la table était intrigué par l'intérêt soudain de la jeune femme au poulet de sa mère. Mais de son côté, Mary-Margaret était contente d'avoir finalement conquis sa fille avec cette recette qu'elle tenait de sa mère.

"Oui...et bien, je n'ai jamais vu autant d'enthousiasme pour mon poulet ! s'exclama la brune. Merci à vous deux !".

Ils durent tous deux se retenir d'éclater de rire face au propos de Mary-Margaret. Ce n'était pas gentil de se moquer, oui...mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Se lancer des sous-entendus ainsi sans que personne autour ne comprenne le sens comme eux le comprenaient, c'était vraiment bon...drôlement bon.

Emma et Killian, après s'être battu légèrement sous la table, répondirent en chœur :

"Nous savons juste apprécier les bonnes choses".

Seuls le petit Nolan et sa mère se mirent à rire; David, lui, roula des yeux tandis qu'Henry jura à voix basse, regrettant avoir refusé cette fameuse soirée foot...et il détestait cela.

Le dîner se poursuivit plus sérieusement, et ils discutèrent des dernières rumeurs de la petite ville -choses auxquelles Killian avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer. Tout le monde semblait s'occuper de la vie des autres.

Mary-Margaret le questionna sur sa famille; si elle était aux Etats-Unis ou bien en Irlande. Malgré la douleur que cette question provoqua chez lui -les souvenirs de sa Milah venant le hanter- il finit tout de même par mentionner que son frère Liam ainsi que sa femme et ses enfants habitaient New-York; et qu'il avait également une cousine qui...voyageait dans le pays.

Lorsque l'heure du dessert arriva, l'hôtesse de maison proposa deux choix : mousse au chocolat et éclairs aux pralines.

Emma et Killian se lancèrent un regard discret et, répondirent une nouvelle fois en même temps "éclairs aux pralines".

Eclairs qu'Emma avait eu du mal à manger. Son petit frère Nolan avait même fait remarquer qu'elle mangeait comme un cochon, à se mettre de la crème autour de la bouche.

Ce qui fit rire Killian bien entendu. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire de se nettoyer un peu avec sa serviette. Elle le fusilla du regard...pour ne pas changer.

Le repas terminé, ils restèrent une trentaine de minutes autour d'un café avant de rejoindre leur appartement.

Finalement, Emma avait réussi à ne pas sauter sur Killian...et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait même réussi à détourner son plan.

 _Bad form de jouer avec son pied ainsi, Swan,_ lui avait-il dit.

* * *

 **So...une ptite review ? S'il vous plaît, ça me réchauffera le coeur ! XD ! 'love you !**


	5. Sheriff Swan

**Un voici un cinquième chapitre très chers mates ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! :-)**

* * *

 **5\. Sheriff Swan.**

* * *

Fin de la première semaine de février et Storybrooke venait tout juste d'être frappé par une tempête de neige. L'une des plus importantes de la décennie.

Etablissements scolaires fermés, circulation interdite tout comme l'accès aux étangs -le souvenir de l'hiver tragique ayant emporté Pénélope Scarlet était encore très présent dans les mémoires des habitants les plus anciens, vingt ans après les faits.

Les occupations étaient donc peu nombreuses : rester chez soi ; rendre visite à des amis ou bien encore s'installer à une table du Granny's.

Bien que Killian se soit finalement fait des amis dans la petite bourgade, il opta pour la troisième option.

Il était installé à l'une des tables du petit restaurant, sur le côté, et lisait le journal du matin, café en main.

Rien d'intéressant. Comme d'habitude. De mémoire, le plus "grand" fait-divers de la bourgade, que le brun ait lu, était le sauvetage du pauvre chien d'Archie Hopper, Pongo, par Emma.

Bien loin des meurtres en série et autres crimes morbides décrits dans les journaux de Boston. Ou bien encore l'indice de la Bourse _. Nope..._ le _Daily Mirror_ n'indiquait pas ce genre d'informations.

Peut-être devrait-il s'octroyer un week-end -une fois la tempête terminée- à New-York pour rendre visite à son frère ainsi qu'à sa magnifique belle-sœur et à leurs deux jumeaux, Lucas et Sarah.

Deux vraies p'tites têtes blondes, aux yeux bleus, de 7 ans. Aussi têtues que leur père, mais adorables comme leur mère. Ils lui manquaient, tous les autres.

Le regard de l'Irlandais se porta peu à peu sur son entourage et se stoppa net sur Henry. Il était assis au comptoir et semblait regarder dans une direction bien précise.

Une direction qui fit sourire Killian.

 _Ah ! La naissance du premier amour ! Inoubliable ! Les milliers de papillons dans le ventre, l'empourprement des joues, l'hésitation etc..._

Il se souvenait parfaitement du sien. Zoey. La plus belle fille de tout son lycée -du moins, pour lui, elle était la plus belle. Jolie brune aux yeux verts, gentille et drôle, intelligente également, ainsi que sportive.

Parfaite quoi...trop parfaite pour lui, Killian Jones. L'adolescent timide et maladroit, souvent rejeté par les autres élèves parce que différent. C'était pour cela qu'il avait hésité à l'aborder, de peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que lui et/ou qu'elle s'éloigne totalement de lui.

Liam l'avait poussé à l'inviter et, le cadet ne regrettait nullement d'avoir écouté son aîné -pour une fois.

Le jeune brun rejoignit alors le comptoir, s'installant discrètement aux côtés de l'adolescent -qui dégustait un chocolat à la cannelle- et lui dit en murmurant :

"-Tu devrais lui demander, Henry.

-Quuuoi ?! rétorqua-t-il dans un sursaut, monsieur Jones...je...ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

-Bien sûr que si _, lad_. Et je réitère, tu devrais l'inviter. Lui demander d'être son cavalier pour la soirée de la Saint Valentin.

-Quuuoi ?! Je...NOOON ! s'écria Henry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'Irlandais.

-Parce que, hésita l'enfant, elle...ne m'aime pas. Pas comme ça...enfin je crois ! Et puis...je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec vous d'abord. Vous êtes mon prof, ça craint".

Henry retourna aussitôt à son chocolat, essayant de se détourner de Violet -parce qu'il s'agissait bien de son amie d'enfance, dont il était tombé amoureux.

Raté. L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Il la trouvait si jolie, surtout lorsque son visage était illuminé par l'un de ses sourires.

Killian s'apprêtait à quitter le jeune adolescent lorsque ce dernier finit par rajouter :

"-Et si...si Violet ne m'aime pas comme ça ? Si elle dit non ? Si après ça, elle ne veut plus être mon amie tout court ?

-Bien, c'est un risque à prendre, _lad_ , lui répondit sincèrement Killian. Mais...ajouta-t-il, je pense que tu as tes chances.

-Ah ouais ?! s'étonna Henry. J'suis pourtant pas le genre qui plaît aux filles. Elles aiment les garçons sportifs comme ceux de l'équipe de foot...j'sais à peine tirer dans un ballon. _Nope_...je suis le gars qui aime écrire...peut-être que j'devrais arrêter et commencer un sport, conclut-il en écrasant sa tête sur le comptoir".

Il se reconnaissait tellement dans les craintes d'Henry. Etre différent des autres garçons de son âge, aimer des choses peu commune pour un adolescent. Henry avait l'écriture, lui...c'était les bateaux. Une vraie passion qui s'insinuait dans ses veines, qui occupait un grand nombre de ses pensées.

"-Non. N'arrêtes pas, Henry, rétorqua enfin Killian. Tu n'as pas à changer ce que tu es, ce que tu aimes pour une fille, crois-moi. Si elle ne sait pas t'accepter comme tu es, elle ne te mérite pas, _lad_.

-Que...quoi ? fit Henry en se redressant avant de continuer en fronçant les sourcils, ma mère m'a dit la même chose.

-Et bien, si tu ne veux pas m'écouter moi, _kid_ , écoutes ta mère, sourit-il. Puis...être différent, c'est bien aussi, tu sais ? Sans compter que...les filles aiment les gars intelligents, Henry...et tu l'es. C'est bien mieux que les abrutis sans cervelle, rigola-t-il".

L'adolescent se mit légèrement à rougir, arborant un petit sourire timide -le même que sa mère pensa Killian. A cet instant, le téléphone de l'Irlandais se mit à sonner : Liam.

"-Désolé, _lad_ , s'excusa-t-il. Je...je dois répondre.

-Okay, rétorqua Henry aussitôt. Au revoir monsieur Jones et...merci.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Henry. Bye".

Au même-moment, Emma entra dans le Granny's, emmitouflée dans sa doudoune recouverte de neige. Elle fut très surprise de voir le jeune Irlandais quitter son fils.

Que s'étaient-ils dit ? Pourquoi Henry le saluait en souriant ? Et Killian de même ? Tout cela l'intriguait fortement.

"-Swan, se contenta Killian de dire.

-Joooones, fit Emma".

Ils ne se parlèrent pas plus. Il quitta le restaurant tandis qu'elle rejoignit son fils au comptoir. Après s'être commandé la même boisson que son fils, elle lui demanda :

"-Qu'est-ce que Killian te voulait ?

-Rien, répondit Henry. Il...m'a juste...non rien.

-Juste quoi ? insista-t-elle.

-'man, râla Henry avant de s'avouer vaincu. Okay, il m'a dit que je devrais inviter Violet, que je ne devais pas changer pour lui plaire...voilà.

-Il...t'a vraiment dit ça ? s'étonna la blonde.

- _Yep_.

-Et tu l'as laissé te parler de ton béguin alors qu'il est ton prof ? T'arrives à peine à en parler avec ta mère, mais lui...ton prof, ça te gêne pas ?!".

Henry était clairement amusé par la réaction de sa mère. Etait-ce de la jalousie qu'il percevait ? Jalouse qu'il lui parle à lui et non à elle ? Parce qu'il avait tout de même rien lâché durant des mois.

"-C'est un mec, 'man. Et toi t'es ma mère, riposta enfin l'adolescent.

-C'est TON PROF ! Ton prof d'histoire, _kid_. Tu...ton prof, répéta la mère, de plus en plus confuse.

-Yep, je sais, 'man. Je crois que j'ai remarqué qu'il est mon prof...j'ai légèrement cours avec lui 5 heures par semaine, rigola le brun. Bref, il est cool, 'man; j'pensais que ça craindrait mais _nope_. Comme j'ai dit, il est cool".

 _Cool. Cool_. Killian Jones était _cool_. Non...son fils trouvait Killian Jones... _cool_. Okay...elle devait lui concéder cela, Killian Jones était plutôt cool; du moins pour un prof, il semblait l'être.

Ils terminèrent tous deux leur chocolat chaud puis quittèrent le Granny's direction les Swan. Mary-Margaret avait justement préparé des crêpes pour fêter la chandeleur.

 _Cool_...oui, Emma n'en revenait toujours pas que son fils trouve Killian Jones... _cool_.

Le lendemain, Henry retrouva son amie Violet, ainsi que Nicholas, à la bibliothèque afin de travailler sur leur exposé de sciences. Il avait voulu l'inviter...malheureusement, il était trop tard.

L'adolescent avait entendu, par hasard, une conversation entre elle et Grace. Le quarterback, Tom, lui avait déjà demandé...et elle avait accepté.

* * *

 _ **Soir de la Saint Valentin.**_

Emma avait sa soirée de libre cette année, ou du moins, elle ne bossait pas la station de shérif. Non...elle avait proposé à ses parents de prendre le petit Nolan pour qu'ils puissent tous deux sortir en amoureux et, après quelques hésitations, ils finirent par accepter.

La jeune blonde, une fois les deux garçons endormis, s'était posée dans son lit, avec un pot d'Haagen-Dazs, devant sa série _Lost_.

Elle s'apprêtait à enchaîner le deuxième épisode de la soirée, lorsqu'elle sentit un vibrement.

Son portable.

Un sms...de Killian.

Killian : Hey, love ! Que fais-tu de ta soirée ? Activité plaisante...ou pas ?

Emma : Et bien...à toi de me dire. Trouves-tu cela plaisant de mater la perfection qu'est Sawyer tout en s'enfilant un pot de glace ?

K : Euh...

K : Tout dépend des variables, love.

K : Genre...quel est le parfum de ta glace ?

K : Ou...qu'est-ce que tu portes là ?

E : PUTAAAAIN JONES ! T'es sérieux ?

K : Comme toujours, love : - ) !

E : Banane/Chocolat/Brownie : - )

K : Je ne parlais pas du parfum, love.

E : Je sais ! Hihihihi

K : Pff : - p

K : T'es pas drôle.

E : Oh que siiii !

K : Nope : - (

K : T'aimes pas les sextos ?

E : Pas besoin de sextos, Jones. J'ai Sawyer et mon pot de glace !

K : QUUUOOOOI ?! Pff.

E : Oh, allez, Jones ! Fais pas ton jaloux ! XD !

K : ...

E : Tu boudes ?

E : Allez, t'es quand même pas jaloux d'un personnage de fiction ?

E : Jones ?!

K : Retournes à ton Sawyer d'amouuur, love. Et pour la glace...

E : Pff...et oui, la glace ?

K : Rien.

E : Si...dis, allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire à propos de la glace ?

K : Rien.

E : Tu mens ! Lâches le morceau !

K : Nope.

K : Bonne nuit, love.

E : BORDEL DE MERDE JONES TU REPONDS !

K : Ou quoi ?

E : Tu vas le regretter !

K : Et quelle torture me réserves-tu ?

E : Plus de sexe.

K : AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH PUTAIN, SWAN, t'as fait l'école du cirque ?

E : REPONDS ! Ou bien n'as-tu pas assez de matos dans l'pantalon ?

K : Tout de suite, Swan. BAD FORM !

E : Et bien...okay. Ton refus EST une réponse. J'ai pigé ce que tu voulais dire. Merci.

K : Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que je voulais dire, love ?

E : Que si je ne veux pas avoir un plus gros cul que j'ai déjà, je devrais faire attention à ne pas trop en bouffer.

K : PARDOOOOOON ? Tu crois réellement que MOI je pense ça ?

E : Oui.

K : Pff.

E : Ne me fais pas "pff" !

K : Je te fais "pff" si je veux !

K : Tu insinues que je suis assez trouduc pour penser que t'as besoin de surveiller ton poids, Swan. Alors, je "pff" si je veux !

K : Tu pourrais bouffer ton pot entier que tu serais toujours aussi parfaite, love.

E : Ouais, parfaite avec un gros cul.

K : Swaaan.

E : Jones, je suis tout sauf parfaite.

K : Bien. Okay, si tu veux.

K : Mais j'aime ce que tu vois comme des "défauts", love.

K : J'aime que ton sein droit soit légèrement plus petit que le gauche...

E : Quuuoi ?!

E : Il est pas plus petit tu dérailles !

K : Swan, je t'assure que si ! XD ! C'est une p'tite différence, mais j'aime : - )

E : Pff

K : Et...j'aime les caresser.

K : Prendre tes mamelons et les sucer douuucement jusqu'à ce que je t'entende gémir...

K : ...tes petits miaulements m'excitent tu n'as pas idée, love.

E : JE NE FAIS AUCUN MIAULEMENTS !

K : Oooh que si, love. Comme une vraie tigresse : - )

K : Puis...ta cambrure...lorsque je continue mon chemin, baisant ton ventre, encore plus bas...

K : Toujours plus bas...

E : Stop !

K : Pourquoi ? Ca t'excite, hein ? : - )

Emma : Nope.

K : Menteuse !

E : Je ne mens pas !

K : Donc, tu ne t'imagines pas complètement nue ? Tu ne m'imagines pas venant embrasser tout ton corps ? M'entendre te chuchoter à quel point tu es délicieuse ?

E : Pas du tout.

K : Bien sûr ! Et là, tu n'as pas bougé ton pot de glacce entre tes cuisses pour éteindre le feu qui s'est emparé de toi ?

K : Et en passant...c'était bien cet usage auquel j'avais pensé tout à l'heure, love.

E : FUCK !

K : Alors ? J'ai raison...tu mouilles, hein ?

K : Oooh, love. J'aimerais tant pouvoir venir, t'embrasser...te goûter...

K : T'entendre miauler. Oh Seigneur !

E : Tu miaules aussi.

K : Je ne miaule pas, love. Je rugis ; - )

E : Okay...oui t'as raison, tu rugis.

E : Aussi bien que l'ptit Simba !

E : Mais t'inquiète pas, j'aime ça !

K : Et bien...rugir, miauler, l'essentiel étant que tu aimes, love.

E : Tu...vraiment ? Même pas t'essayes de sauver ton ego d'mec ?

K : Tant que je réussis à te donner des orgasmes en un temps record, love...mon ego se porte bien ; - )

E : Qui te dis que je ne simule pas ?

K : Tu quoi ?

K : Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, love ?

K : Swan ?

K : Emmaaaa ?!

E : Relax, Jones.

E : Je ne simule pas.

E : Du moins pas tout le temps, XD !

K : Bonne nuit, Swan.

E : Quoi ?! Attends, non. Je rigolais, Jones !

K : Je sais, love. Mais je devrais vraiment aller me coucher.

E : Pourquoi ? Tu veux plus sextoter ?

K : Bien que j'aimerais sextoter avec toi toute la nuit, love...j'ai cours demain à 8 heures.

E : Oh...okay. Alors...bonne nuit, Jones.

K : Merci. Bonne nuit, love. Fais pas trop fondre ta glace, hein.

E : Oh, t'es bête ! XD !

Emma posa son téléphone sur son chevet, un sourire béat au visage avant de se mettre à rire. Killian pouvait être tellement bête parfois, bête mais adorable...du moins le plus adorable possible lorsqu'il était question de "sextos" bien sûr.

Et la jeune blonde venait d'apprendre une chose, son sein droit était légèrement plus petit que le gauche. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, savoir si cela était réellement le cas...

Elle se mit alors à tâter sa poitrine, jaugeant la différence, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

"Alors, comme ça, t'es plus p'tit qu'ton jumeau ? J'ai vraiment pas l'impression quoi".

La jeune femme remit son épisode en marche tout en prenant une bouchée de glace...merde. Bon, peut-être était-ce le fait que le pot était sorti depuis plus d'une heure, mais le fait est que sa glace avait bien fondue.

 _Nope_...ce n'était clairement pas l'effet Killian Jones. Elle avait peut-être été un peu -d'accord beaucoup- excitée, mais tout de même, non !

Killian, de son côté, avait également posé son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, un sourire tout aussi niais sur le visage. Il aimait tant ce genre de discussions qu'ils pouvaient avoir tous les deux; même lorsqu'elle se montrait un tantinet susceptible.

Cela faisait partie d'elle après tout et le jeune brun appréciait tout chez la jeune femme, pas seulement le fait que son sein droit soit légèrement plus petit que le gauche. Tout. Elle était jolie et sexy, intelligente et drôle ou bien encore courageuse. Ce n'était pas "juste du sexe", il tenait à elle...énormément.

* * *

Les trois jours suivants, Emma et Killian n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de passer du temps ensemble et se contentèrent de discussions par sms ou messages facebook.

Parfois juste pour demander comment s'était passée leur journée respective au boulot, ou bien même d'un nouveau film qui venait tout juste de sortir au cinéma -avec Johnny Depp. Et bien sûr, quelques sextos...tard le soir.

Ce jeudi-là -18 février- Killian avait été, pour son grand bonheur, libéré pour la journée; tous ses élèves étant en compétition sportive. Il en avait alors profité pour quitter la ville et effectuer quelques courses impossibles à Storybrooke.

En effet, le jeune Irlandais avait été invité par Robin et Will pour un week-end entre homme dans les bois de Storybrooke. Ces deux derniers avaient l'habitude de passer un week-end par mois en forêt afin de s'adonner à la chasse ou bien à la pêche. Tout dépendait de la saison.

Ainsi, Killian avait mis à profit cette journée pour se rendre à Augusta -la capitale du Maine pour y dégoter le matériel qui lui était nécessaire.

Il était presque 23 heures lorsque le jeune brun franchit de nouveau la ligne de la ville. La route semblait calme, seul le vent venait couper le silence de la nuit. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où il entendit les sirènes de la voiture du shérif.

"Merde ! pesta-t-il en se rangeant sur un bas-côté".

L'Irlandais était pourtant certain de ne pas rouler trop vite; il n'était pas non plus bourré alors pourquoi l'arrêter ?

"Toujours aussi chanceux, Jones".

Il entendait déjà David lui râler dessus. Comment rater une telle occasion ? Killian ne savait pas pour quelle raison mais le blond ne semblait pas l'apprécier.

Mais après avoir baissé sa fenêtre, il fut soulagé et heureux de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de David mais d'Emma.

"-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, _love_? J'suis sûr que je ne roulais pas trop vite.

- **Shérif Swan** , rectifia Emma d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.

-Ooh, fit-il amusé, et...pourrais-je savoir ce que j'ai fait, **Shérif Swan**?

-Feu arrière cassé, monsieur...

-...JONES, Killian Jones, rétorqua le brun aussitôt avant d'ajouter, oh putain ça sonne presque aussi bien que BOND, James Bond !".

Emma se retenait de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bête lorsqu'il s'y mettait...mais cela faisait partie de son charme après tout et la blonde devait se l'avouer, elle aimait cela. Elle continua tout de même, toujours sérieuse :

"-Veuillez sortir du véhicule, monsieur Jones.

-Vraiment ?! Pour un phare...cassé ?!

-J'ai l'air de rigoler ? lança Emma en croisant les bras".

 _Nope,_ malheureusement. Elle avait l'air tout à fait sérieuse, même. L'Irlandais s'obtempéra alors et, une fois sorti, en profitant pour se dégourdir légèrement les jambes.

 _Fuck !_

Il portait son pantalon beige qui lui sied si bien. Bon...comme bon nombre de ses vêtements, d'accord...mais Emma aimait particulièrement celui-ci.

"Alors, Shérif, répliqua finalement le brun. Dois-je me mettre contre la voiture pour le contrôle ?".

La jeune blonde le dévisagea durant quelques secondes, l'air toujours aussi sérieux, avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'emportant dans un baiser fougueux jusqu'à le plaquer contre sa voiture.

"-Mmmh, murmura Killian contre ses lèvres, je crois que je me ferais définitivement à ce genre de contrôle, Shérif Swan...enfin, avec vous.

-On ne répare pas son phare alors ? _Bad boy_ , hein ? lui susurra Emma. Vous savez ce que je fais aux _bad boys_ , monsieur Jones ?

-Laissez-moi deviner, Shérif, dit-il entre plusieurs baisers. Vous les attachez...avec vos petites menottes...et vous les torturez touuuute la nuit ?

-Exactement, monsieur Jones, souffla la blonde. Et je peux te dire que toi...mmh, tu as été vraaaiment très très vilain.

-Ouuh, un phare cassé, c'est très sérieux, en effet, rit Killian. Quelle horreur...mon Dieu...je plaide coupable, Shérif. Torturez-moi !".

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, riant légèrement sous ses lèvres, empoignant ses cheveux noirs alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui. Elle donnait toute la frustration des derniers jours dans ce baiser...tous leurs échanges "sextuels" avaient peut-être amoindris son envie sur le moment mais maintenant...ils attisaient davantage son désir pour lui qu'autre chose.

Parce que maintenant...ils n'allaient certainement pas se contenter de petits sextos, non...ils allaient pouvoir mettre en pratique ce qu'ils s'étaient "murmurés".

"-Ta voiture n'est pas un peu grande pour un célibataire ? demanda Emma en s'éloignant légèrement du brun.

-Elle ne l'était pas lorsque je l'ai achetée i ans, _love_ ".

Il lui répondit d'une voix brisée et évitait quelque peu de la regarder dans les yeux. Killian priait intérieurement pour qu'elle ne lui demande pas de précisions. Cela était bien trop douloureux pour parler de Milah...des raisons de sa mort -de _leur_ mort. Le jeune brun savait qu'il le lui dirait un jour...mais pas ce soir.

Emma discerna son malaise, il ne voulait pas en parler et même si elle voulait savoir ce qu'il insinuait, elle respectait sa décision. Elle lui sourit alors et, ouvrant la portière arrière, lui murmura :

"Alors ?"

L'Irlandais arqua un sourcil et la suivit à l'intérieur. A peine avait-il fermé derrière lui qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras et écrasa avec ferveur ses lèvres contre la bouche du brun, les allongeant tous deux sur la banquette arrière.

"-Mmh _, love_...gémit-il. Impatiente ?

-Jones, dit-elle contre sa bouche, sortant sa chemise de son pantalon, j'suis fa...tiguée d'attendre...arrêtes de parler".

Il se redressa subitement et lui sourit, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux emplis de désir. Killian posa alors ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête puis, après avoir remis en place l'une de ses mèches partit à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Les mains d'Emma se baladèrent à travers la chemise du jeune homme, tentant de le rapprocher un peu plus de son corps.

Mais Killian avait d'autres projets en tête. Il embrassa alors sa mâchoire et son cou, lui volant des petits rires de plaisir, et commença à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune blonde, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme reprit la douce torture qu'il infligeait à Emma, embrassant sa peau, la faisant frissonner, trembler, encore et encore.

Alors que le jeune brun s'attaquer à ses seins, les mordillant légèrement, les suçant langoureusement, Emma le força à rejoindre ses yeux en fourrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres et lui dit :

"-Tu trouves vraiment que mon sein droit est plus petit ?

- _Love_ , se contenta-t-il de répondre en caressant son visage.

-Alors ? insista-t-elle".

Il se mit alors à la regarder profondément avant de poser sa main droite en coupe sur son premier sein, puis son deuxième, les tâtonnant chacun leur tour sans la quitter du regard. Après quelques minutes de caresses -qu'Emma délecta sans retenue- le jeune Irlandais lui sourit et répondit enfin :

" _Aye, love_. Mais tu es parfaite...je te trouve parfaite, Emma".

Killian l'admirait en souriant, éblouie. Et la jeune femme devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait cela. Elle aimait qu'il la regarde ainsi, elle se sentait belle et désirée -et elle à cet instant, elle pouvait sentir à quel point le jeune homme avait envie d'elle- comme jamais.

Le beau ténébreux l'embrassa de nouveau, venant titiller avec ardeur la langue de la jeune femme, puis descendit vers sa mâchoire, son cou, sa poitrine. Il semi des dizaines de doux et chauds baisers alors qu'il cheminait toujours plus bas vers son intimité.

Et Emma...elle haletait, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, son ventre fut pris de crampes, son sous-vêtement s'humidifiait de plus en plus. Tout cela à cause de ses baisers de braise.

De son côté, Killian commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon mais tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était Emma. Il avait bien l'intention de prendre soin d'elle. Ses lèvres humides arrivèrent finalement à l'encolure de son jean et, après l'avoir consultée du regard, commença à le déboutonner.

Mais alors qu'Emma se suréleva légèrement puis aider le jeune homme, ils entendirent le téléphone portable de la station. Killian s'apprêtait à se redresser lorsque la jeune femme lui fit signe de continuer.

Il n'eut le temps de rebaisser sa tête que le mobile se remit à appeler. Emma souffla alors et, tout comme Killian, se rassit. Elle attrapa l'objet de malheur et prit l'appel.

Emma raccrocha cinq minutes plus tard, le regard déçu. Elle devait partir, le devoir l'appelait.

"-Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle au brun tout en reboutonnant son chemisier. C'est...

-Leroy qui grogne et tous ses voisins se plaignent ? la coupa-t-il. Et il doit certainement menacer avec sa hache parce qu'il aurait éternué trop fort durant son feuilleton préféré, c'est ça ?

-Ooh, fit Emma en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Regardes toi devenir un parfait homme de la petite ville américaine ! D'abord, tu conseilles Henry et maintenant...maintenant, répéta la blonde en caressant ses cheveux, tu connais les _habitudes_ de notre cher Leroy".

Il arqua un sourcil puis se mit à rire. Oui...il commençait peu à peu à devenir comme tous les habitants de Storybrooke...était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

"-Je suis désolée, déclara Emma avant de continuer en baissant ses yeux, et toi...tu...ça va aller?

- _Aye_. Ne sois pas désolée et...ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Swan".

Emma l'embrassa une dernière fois puis, alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir la portière, lui dit :

"-Et...j'oubliais, fais réparer ton phare, hein.

-Ou...tu me contrôleras encore, _love_ ? dit-il d'un ton charmeur. Parce que ce genre de contrôle ne donne clairement pas envie de rentrer dans le droit chemin, shérif.

-Idiot, dit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup sur la poitrine. Je suis sérieuse, Jones, fais le réparer pour ta sécurité et celle des autres puis...tu pourrais très bien te faire contrôler par l'un des officiers ou mon père.

-Ah...oui, ton père, répéta le brun en roulant des yeux. Je vais éviter de lui donner matière pour me faire battre, tiens. Il me déteste.

-QUUUUOOOOOI ?! s'exclama la blonde, mais non...non, il est bougon mais il ne te déteste pas.

-Ouais bah il se méfie de moi comme de la peste, _love_ ".

Ils finirent tous deux par sortir du véhicule, permettant alors à Emma de terminer de s'arranger rapidement.

Elle commençait à rejoindre son véhicule lorsque le jeune homme la rattrapa par le bras et, se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent doucement et, son front posé contre celui de la jeune femme, il lui murmura :

"Sois prudente, _love_ ".

Il retourna aussitôt à sa voiture, laissant la jeune femme perplexe face à cette nouvelle sensation qu'elle ressentit dans ce doux baiser. Une...agréable sensation. Elle reprit finalement ses esprits grâce au mobile de la station et se pressa de rejoindre son père à l'immeuble de Leroy.

* * *

 _So...une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?! 'love you all my lovely mates !_


	6. Private Tuition

Ahoy ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews les mates ! Big kisses ! So...un nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy :)

* * *

 **6\. Private Tuition.**

* * *

"-Désolé pour le retard, _mate_ , lança Killian en s'asseyant à la table de Robin avant d'ajouter, je...j'ai été retenu par des élèves. Désolé.

-Et bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle tomber à pic, répondit Robin. Je m'apprêtais à partir ne te voyant pas arriver mais te voilà.

-Eum, tu...tu peux y aller si t'as un truc à faire, tu sais ? dit l'Irlandais en se grattant l'oreille

-Ooh, non, le rassura le châtain, non...c'est juste que vu tu n'arrivais pas et que tu ne répondais pas non plus à ton portable, j'allais sonner chez toi.

-Ah oui, fit le brun en grimaçant. Le réseau ne fonctionne pas très bien entre les murs du lycée...du moins, ajouta-t-il, sauf lorsqu'on n'a vraiment pas envie d'être dérangé".

 _Oh le con_! pesta intérieurement Killian. Heureusement, Robin ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'il sous entendait par _ne pas avoir envie d'être dérangé_.

Les images de cette fameuse pause déjeuner en compagnie d'Emma lui revinrent en tête -l'une des meilleures pauses déjeuner de sa vie, si ce n'est la meilleure, oui...la meilleure. Elle était arrivée, sans prévenir, et s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait dévoré totalement.

Il se souvenait parfaitement bien du touché de ses doigts sur sa peau, mais également de ses lèvres, de sa langue ou bien encore sa façon dont leur corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre.

Et, au moment même où ils s'apprêtaient à recommencer, le téléphone du jeune homme s'était mis à sonner. Le portable en avait d'ailleurs payé les frais, particulièrement amoché suite par un vol plané.

"-Hey ! le sortit de ses pensées Robin. Tu...vas bien ?

-Oh oui, désolé, rétorqua Killian. Tu disais ?

-Tu sais...ce week-end, je...t'ai parlé de...cette femme ?

-Ouaais, murmura l'Irlandais, intrigué.

-Je...j'aimerais officialiser notre relation mais...

-...il y a des barrières, c'est ça ?

-Oui, souffla Robin. Il y a d'abord sa famille, fronça-t-il des sourcils en précisant, ils ne vont certainement pas approuver notre relation, je ne suis qu'un garde forestier. Et puis...et puis, hésita le châtain, il y a mon fils, Roland. Je...ne sais pas s'il va l'accepter en tant que belle-mère. Il la connaît et, sans vouloir m'avancer, je pense qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup, mais...c'est quelque chose de différent là, non ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait croire que je veux remplacer sa mère ?! Que...".

Robin s'arrêta et enfouie sa tête dans ses bras avant de se relever. Ils prirent tous deux une gorgée de leur bière -qui venait tout juste d'arriver- avant que Robin ne reprenne :

"Roland...n'a jamais connu Marian...je...elle...elle est morte en lui donnant naissance, expliqua le châtain, ému. Et...Je ne pensais pas pouvoir passer à autre chose, pouvoir aimer une autre femme, tu vois ? Je...ne voulais pas parce que je l'aimais, nous avions des projets de famille ensemble et...si j'avais pu, je serais allé marcher jusqu'en Enfer pour être avec elle mais. Je...je...bégaya Robin, j'ai parfois l'impression de la trahir en avançant mais...elle est partie, je dois vivre avec cela, n'est-ce-pas ?

- _Aye, mate_ , répondit Killian d'un ton compréhensif, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hein ?".

Et le jeune homme savait de quoi il parlait. Tout comme Robin, lui aussi avait du mal à avancer suite à la mort de Milah. Lui aussi avait ce sentiment qui résidait au fond de lui...celui d'avoir l'impression de la trahir en poursuivant sa vie avec une autre femme.

Ils avaient également des projets de famille ensemble et leur projet était tout près de se réaliser lorsque la tragédie les frappa.

Personne n'avait vu venir cela, Killian le premier. Etre au comble du bonheur, être heureux tant en amour que professionnellement, et en un claquement de doigts...perdre ce qui comptait le plus au monde.

Pour Killian, tout s'était effondré en l'espace de moins d'une semaine. Quitter Milah, alors enceinte de 6 mois, pour un banal voyage scolaire et devoir revenir en urgence à ses côtés mais revenir trop tard.

Et depuis, malgré les tentatives de son frère de le réveiller, il n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir un futur avec une autre femme, pas même une vraie relation. Killian savait pourtant qu'elles ne reviendraient pas, il le savait...qu'il devait avancer sans elles mais il n'en avait pas la force...son cœur n'était pas prêt.

"N'as-tu déjà rencontré une personne que, reprit Robin, lorsque tu la regarde, tu sais tout simplement ? Tout simplement que tu es né pour être avec elle ? Celle qui marque ton être tout entier, qui chamboule ta vie comme jamais tu n'aurais pu imaginer qu'une personne le puisse ? La personne à laquelle tu n'arrêtes pas de penser, jour et nuit...ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose, être dans ses bras pour toujours ? Parce que...dit-il en se rapprochant de Killian avant d'ajouter dans un murmure, c'est ce que je ressens pour elle. J'ai aimé Marian mais...ce que je ressens pour Regina, c'est différent. Elle...elle est comme...non, elle est mon âme sœur. Celle avec qui je n'ai pas peur d'être moi-même, avec qui je peux discuter de tout, faire tout et..."

Killian écoutait attentivement son ami lorsqu'Emma entra dans le Granny's. Un sourire niais apparut naturellement sur les lèvres du jeune brun, le faisant se perdre dans ses pensées, bien loin des paroles de Robin.

Ils ne s'étaient peut-être pas vus depuis le fameux contrôle, et n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'échanger de sms non plus, mais la jeune femme ne l'avait pas complétement quittée durant son week-end en forêt. Son esprit avait été hanté par la jolie blonde...jour et nuit.

"...j'aime tout ce qu'elle fait, la moindre petite chose est...magique, poursuivit Robin. Je...c'est comme si je perdais le contrôle de moi-même en sa présence, je...mais en même temps, je suis moi...je sais c'est louche, mais...elle me rend dingue !"

Robin parlait mais Killian ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard était tourné vers la jeune blonde, assise au comptoir justement aux côtés de Regina. Ruby venait tout juste de lui servir une tasse...certainement de chocolat à la cannelle -sa boisson préférée.

"-Oooh, _mate_ ! fit Robin avant de tourner son regard dans la même direction que Killian. Oooh, me dis pas que...Oh Seigneur, parmi toutes les femmes de cette ville, tu tombes amoureux d'Emma !

-Quuuuuuoi ?! s'exclama-t-il. NOOON, je...noon".

Amoureux d'Emma ?! Où allait-il chercher cela ?! Le jeune brun tenait à la jeune blonde, cela était certain...mais en être amoureux ?! Non...il ne l'aimait pas de cette façon-là.

Même s'il devait s'avouer qu'il appréciait passer des moments en sa compagnie, même lorsqu'ils ne faisaient que discuter. Elle était son amie.

Voilà...amis, il aimait Emma comme on aime une amie...ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ils s'étaient promis cela...pas de sentiments. Pas de sentiments.

"-Oh, Killian, dit Robin. Tu ne te vois pas, _mate._ T'as la tête de l'amoureux transi, en totale admiration devant la femme qu'il aime et je peux te dire que je sais de quoi je parle.

-Je ne suis PAS amoureux d'elle ! insista le brun.

-Bien sûr, convaincs-toi en _, mate_ , se moqua Robin. Je compatis avec toi, en pincer pour la femme au cœur impossible à gagner...même Graham n'a pas réussi.

-Graham ? répéta Killian en grimaçant, qui c'est lui ?

-Oh, tu ne l'as donc pas encore rencontré ?! s'étonna Robin. 'fin bon après il n'est rentré il y a seulement une semaine. Il est l'ancien shérif et, disons qu'il a démissionné pour voyager. Le genre de gars parfait, romantique, familial, il savait chasser et pêcher, s'intéressait à la communauté, bref le gendre idéal et David...mon Dieu, David l'aimait, rigola le châtain. Je ne veux pas dire que David n'aime personne...mais il n'a jamais réellement approuvé les copains de sa fille. Graham n'a jamais caché ses sentiments pour Emma mais malheureusement pour lui, elle n'a jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde".

Si _monsieur parfait_ n'avait pas réussi à conquérir le cœur d'Emma, comment lui, l' _outsider_ , pouvait-il réussir ?

Non pas qu'il voulait gagner son cœur, hein...ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il tentait de se convaincre. En effet, il ne pouvait empêcher les pensées de fusionner dans son esprit : que serait-ce d'être réellement avec Emma Swan ? Sortir en rencard avec elle, se réveiller dans ses bras, prendre le petit-déjeuner etc… ?

 _STOP !_ cria Killian pour lui-même. _Tu ne peux pas imaginer cela, buddy. Tu ne peux pas. Tu lui as promis, merde ! Tu n'es pas amoureux d'Emma...Ce sont juste les paroles de Robin qui te font imaginer des choses. Voilà, cul sec la bière et fini les divagations._

"-Bref, alors...revenons-en à toi, mate, répliqua Killian. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Et bien...je...ne sais pas pour être honnête, répondit Robin. Je sais que je l'aime mais...je suis père, je dois d'abord penser à Roland. Il sera toujours ma priorité...alors.

-...Parles avec elle, l'interrompit le brun. Parlez-en tous les deux, je suis sûr que vous allez trouver une façon de concilier ton rôle de père et votre relation.

-Je crois que tu as raison, Killian. Je...dit le châtain en regardant sa montre. Je dois rentrer, la baby-sitter ne peut pas garder Roland éternellement. A plus.

- _Aye_ ".

Lorsqu'Emma était entrée dans le Granny's et s'était assise au comptoir, la jeune femme avait été abordé par Regina.

Malgré les tensions entre leur deux familles, les deux femmes réussissaient à s'entendre -parfois même très bien et cela était tout à l'avantage de la ville puisque très souvent shérif et maire se retrouvaient dans l'obligation de collaborer comme par exemple pour la réhabilitation des routes et des panneaux de circulation.

"-Alors...commença Regina en s'adressant à Emma. Je vois que _la merveille irlandaise_ passe beaucoup de temps avec Robin.

-Mmmh, ouais, fit la blonde. Boire des verres ensemble, sortir au Rabbit, se faire des week-ends en forêt...ce sont des trucs que les amis font quoi...rien de bien extraordinaire.

-Oui, en effet, mais...hésita la brune, il passe également beaucoup de temps avec Will...il ne faudrait pas que ton petit ami s'attire des ennuis.

-Petit ami ? s'offusqua Emma. Killian ?! Mais...nooon, il n'est pas mon petit ami !

-Oh...pardonne-moi, _miss_ Swan, rétorqua la brune. Mais ne me blâme pour avoir supposé des choses alors que vous vous échangez des regards languissants.

-N'importe quoi ! s'énerva la blonde. Je ne me languis pas. Il est juste...un ami.

-Oh...peut-être ne te languis-tu pas, Emma, mais lui...il te fait les yeux doux".

 _Petit-ami ?! Regards languissants_ ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Elle ne se languissait pas du tout...non, bon...peut-être se perdait-elle parfois dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus mais cela était juste le résultat d'une simple attraction physique.

Voilà...Killian Jones était un très bel homme, très séduisant et elle, elle était une femme de 32 ans qui s'autorisait à admirer une plastique fortement agréable. Très bien...elle s'autorisait à bien plus que de l'admirer...mais les autres n'avaient pas à être au courant, ils ne devaient pas l'être.

"-'fin après on ne pourra pas trop t'en vouloir de mettre fin à ton célibat, lança Ruby avant de plonger son regard vers Killian. Avec un morceau pareil...mmh, je comprends que tu succombes à son charme.

-Je ne succombe pas, râla-t-elle.

-Donc...ça ne te dérangerait absolument pas que je lui demande de sortir avec moi ?! questionna Ruby, amusée.

-Absolument pas, répondit Emma. Vas-y, conclut-elle en agitant ses mains".

Pourquoi cela la dérangerait puisqu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ? Non...bon, la jeune blonde regretterait certainement leurs moments intimes mais rien de plus. Elle serait même heureuse pour ses deux amis, hein ?

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Killian arriva justement au comptoir, tout souriant. Il salua succinctement les trois femmes avant de s'adresser directement à Ruby :

"-Mmh, _love,_ je viens chercher les lasagnes que j'ai commandé à Granny tout à l'heure s'il te plaît.

- _Yep_ , je vais regarder ça pour toi, _handsome_ ".

Le jeune Irlandais s'assit alors, toujours souriant. Emma le regardait de coin...il ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de s'humidifier ses lèvres ! Alors qu'il commençait à taper du rythme sur le comptoir, elle lui demanda :

"-Alors, ton week-end avec les gars ?

-Cool, lui répondit-il. Ils sont sympas...même si j'ai cru perdre l'audition lorsque Will a commencé à chanter _Perfect Stranger_ de The Enemies.

-'Connais pas, lui dit la blonde en haussant des épaules.

-Quooi ?! Oh...Swan, je vais devoir t'initier aux groupes irlandais.

-Yeeep".

Il avait réellement apprécié ce week-end entre homme; il y avait pu y apprendre un peu plus sur ses deux amis et même plus encore.

Killian remarqua rapidement que Robin était, comme Emma le lui avait dit, beaucoup plus sage que Will qui lui était...Will. L'Irlandais pu remarquer ses moments de "délires" lorsqu'il était saoule...du moins, il s'agissait de délires pour toute la ville, que son histoire d'amour avec cette mystérieuse Ana n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Peut-être pas, peut-être pas. Mais Will était au fond un homme très gentil, malgré les dégâts qu'il pouvait occasionner sur la voie publique.

"-Hey voilà de bonnes lasagnes faites maison pour toi, déclara Ruby en servant le brun.

-Lasagnes surgelés, rectifia Regina. Tout le monde sait cela. Bref, certainement parfait pour un célibataire qui ne sait pas cuisiner.

-Merci Ruby, répondit enfin Killian avant de se tourner vers Regina en haussant les sourcils, excusez-moi de vous décevoir, madame le Maire mais je SAIS cuisiner.

-Tu veux dire enfourner des plats cuisinés dans ton micro-onde ? renchérit Emma en riant.

-Oooh, _love_ , fit-il en roulant des yeux, non. Je SAIS vraiment cuisiner.

-Genre ? questionna-t-elle.

-Poulet farci, rétorqua le brun avant de préciser. Aux marrons, la farce. Vrai délice".

 _Poulet farci_? _Mais bien sûr_! Quel idiot faisait-il ! Emma s'étonna elle-même de ne pas broncher face au sous-entendu de Killian, bien au contraire, elle dû se retenir de rire.

"-En parlant de poulet farci, intervint Ruby. Tu s'rais partant pour une sortie au Rabbit, Killian ?

-Euh...je...marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant, je suis pas mal occupé ces temps-ci mais ouais, j'me ferais un plaisir de me joindre à vous.

-Vous ?! répéta Ruby. Je voulais dire, toi et moi, _handsome_.

-Toi et moi ? réitéra Killian, confus.

-Fuck ! Toi et moi dans un plumard, c'est plus clair ?"

Oui...pour le coup, les intentions de la jeune femme étaient beaucoup plus claires aux oreilles de Killian et, étrangement, il se trouva fortement gêné par sa proposition.

Du côté d'Emma, elle ne savait pour quelle raison, mais elle souhaitait grandement qu'il refuse sa proposition. Elle ne voulait que Killian couche avec Ruby mais pas du tout.

"-Hého la merveille irlandaise, lança Regina, tu réponds oui ou non ?!

-Euh...je...euh...bégaya Killian en se grattant l'oreille.

-Oh mon Dieu, s'exaspéra la maire, elle veut juste savoir si t'es okay pour un plan cul !

-Désolé...je dois partir".

Il sortit aussitôt du Granny's, lasagnes en mains sous les yeux étonnés des trois femmes.

"-Je rêve ou le mec vient de me foutre un vent ?

-Non non...c'est ce qu'il vient de faire, se moqua Emma".

Peut-être était-ce méchant de sa part mais la jeune blonde était ravie face au râteau que son amie venait de se prendre.

Et pourtant, il aurait pu accepter sa proposition. Ce n'était pas comme si lui et elle étaient ensemble dans une relation de couple, ils ne l'étaient clairement pas.

"-Noon mais comment peut-il refuser ? lâcha Ruby, totalement déconfite.

-Je dirais que la réponse est une certaine blonde, rit Regina.

-Euh...quoi ?! Nope, grincha Emma.

-Ou bien la merveille irlandaise est gay, riposta la maire.

-Oooh, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est embarqué avec Robin, se moqua la blonde. Quel beau couple feraient-ils !".

 _Pourquoi a-t-il refusé ?_ se questionna Emma. _Gentleman certainement_. Oui, cela devait être la raison. Il n'avait certainement pas voulu répondre à côté d'Emma... _bad form_. Mais cela ne rassura pas Emma, au contraire.

Avec la proposition de Ruby, une nouvelle sensation l'envahie. Non seulement elle avait espéré que le jeune brun refuse l'invitation de Ruby, mais non seulement elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'une autre femme partage son lit.

* * *

Ce mardi-là, Henry profita de l'absence de l'un de ses professeurs pour se rendre à la bibliothèque de son lycée pour préparer son exposé d'histoire. Il avait d'ailleurs étonné ses camarades, mais surtout lui-même. Préparer un devoir des jours à l'avance n'était clairement pas dans son habitude.

"Je ne vais jamais y arriver ! se plaignit Violet. Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce satané sujet !"

Henry et Grace se redressèrent aussitôt de leurs livres et firent face à leur amie, la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

"-Tu...je...tu, hésita Henry en posant sa main sur son bras. Peut-être devrais-tu demander un peu d'aide à Mr. Jones, il va certainement te donner des conseils.

-Ouiii...rien à perdre, répondit Violet.

-Pfff, entendirent-ils tous".

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent tous vers l'auteur de ce soupir et rencontrèrent les regards de Peter et de Félix.

Et dire que Peter était un cousin éloigné d'Henry. Il avait parfois du mal à y croire tellement Peter pouvait se montrer maléfique, la terreur de l'établissement. Et Félix...son fidèle ami qui le suivait partout, à faire son sale boulot.

"-Il ne va pas t'aider, lâcha finalement Peter. Jones ne va pas t'aider.

-Bien sûr que si, riposta Henry. Il nous a aidés, hier, Grace et moi.

-Il ne va pas aider Violet, répéta Peter. S'il vous a aidé hier c'est juste parce que t'es son chouchou.

-Chouchou ?! Pff, n'importe quoi, rigola le brun.

-Ooh, oui...pardon, non, je...il t'a aidé juste parce qu'il baise ta mère, rectifia-t-il".

Henry fronça les sourcils tout en serrant les poings. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son cousin parler ainsi de sa mère. Et puis ce n'était pas vrai ! Cependant, Violet lui fit signe de ne rien dire et de continuer de travailler sans lui prêter attention.

"-Tu croyais tout de même pas que Jones était sympa avec toi, à t'aider pour ton fichu exposé ou bien encore ton club d'écriture nul à chier, parce qu'il t'aime bien ou par pur altruisme ?! reprit Peter. Nooon, il fait touuuut ça juste pour ta mère, pour la garder dans son lit.

-Penses ce que tu veux, pesta Henry. Ce n'est pas vrai. Il aidé Grace, pas seulement moi.

-Oooh oui, il a aidé Grace, rigola-t-il. Mais...juste parce que tu étais là, hein...histoire de paraître...crédible, de pas faire de favoritisme avec le gosse de la nana qu'il baise. D'ailleurs...elle doit pas tant le satisfaire que ça ta mère hein...parce que 15 au pieu, c'est pas tip top.

-TA GUEULE !".

Le jeune adolescent était sur le point d'écraser son poing sur le nez de Peter lorsqu'il fut stoppé dans son élan.

Bien évidemment...Killian Jones passait dans le coin.

Henry rétracta aussitôt son bras et attrapa toutes ses affaires pour partir mais bien entendu, le professeur, désireux d'en savoir plus, le retint :

"-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Rien ! grogna-t-il en quittant la bibliothèque".

Killian resta quelques secondes statique, regardant son élève s'éloigner. Il avait beau être présent dans l'établissement que depuis quelques mois, le jeune brun connaissait ses élèves et la réaction d'Henry ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le brun se tourna alors vers les deux adolescentes et les questionna à leur tour :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

Elles ne savaient quoi répondre vu la raison de l'emportement de leur ami. Grace et Violet se regardaient, cherchant l'aide de l'autre...en vain.

"-La vérité est dure à avaler, je suppose, dit Peter en souriant.

-Mmh, fit Killian en arquant des sourcils. Bon...travaillez bien, je...travaillez bien".

Il quitta les élèves aussitôt, rejoignant la professeur documentaliste. Les deux adultes discutèrent près d'une dizaine de minutes avant que le brun ne revienne à la table des élèves.

"-Je...j'ai oublié de vous dire, eum...si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas surtout, mon bureau vous est ouvert. A vous aussi Peter et Félix.

-J'pense pas qu'j'aurais besoin d'votre aide, m'sieur, répliqua Peter en grimaçant".

Il repartit aussitôt, quittant cette fois-ci le centre de documentation de l'établissement. Bien entendu, la proposition de leur professeur ne manqua de faire rire les deux adolescentes...ou du moins, l'expression qui gagna la tête de Peter lorsqu'il proposa son aide.

Killian rentra directement chez lui le soir-même, ne voulant croiser Ruby au Granny's suite à sa proposition. Pourtant, il lui devait bien une explication quant à sa fuite soudaine.

Mais le jeune brun ne s'expliquait pas lui-même son agissement, comment pouvait-il alors donner une raison à son comportement à la jeune brune ?

Il aurait pu accepter, rien ne l'y empêchait. Emma et lui ne s'étaient pas promis l'exclusivité après tout.

Le jeune homme tentait en vain de trouver une explication. Pourquoi refuser ? Ruby était une très jolie femme et elle lui proposait ce qu'il n'aurait certainement pas refusé lorsqu'il vivait encore à Boston.

Peut-être était-ce son côté _gentleman_ , par respect pour Emma qui se trouvait à leurs côtés ? Il aurait été vraiment _bad form_ d'accepter en la présence de la femme avec qui il couche régulièrement.

Non...du moins si, cela aurait été vraiment _bad form_. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que l'Irlandais peinait à s'avouer.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de coucher avec une autre femme qu'Emma Swan. Il n'en ressentait d'ailleurs pas le _besoin_ malgré qu'ils ne se soient pas réellement unis depuis... Bref, ce qu'elle lui donnait, ce qu'ils avaient, lui suffisait.

Et cela était un sentiment que Killian n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Depuis Milah...mais il refusait toujours d'admettre ce que Robin avait remarqué -qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Cependant, malgré ses efforts, les paroles de son ami ne cessèrent de résonner dans son esprit, le hantant toute la nuit ainsi que la matinée du lendemain.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à se ménager énormément en classe vu que devoir écrit était à l'ordre du jour pour tous ses élèves.

Ou pas. La surveillance avait peut-être été tâche facile, mais il en était tout autre pour la correction.

 _Comment César est-il mort ?_

 _Transformé en loup et puis il a mourru._

"Hein ?! grimaça Killian sur la copie".

Et cela continua durant quelques copies.

 _Enée, fils de d'Anchise et de Vénus, prince troyen (donc c'est un zéros puisque c'est le fils d'un homme et d'un dieu femme). A voyagé dans la méditérrannée au Xème siècle. Il a épousé Pénélope et il a retourné à Ithaque après dix ans. Et puis après il l'a tuée sa femme parce qu'il voulait épouser Didon (le divorce ça existait pas encore, dommage) et puis il a fait les 12 travaux d'Hercule. Et puis il est mort en sautant d'une falaise sur son frère Romulus et c'est comme ça que Rome est née (on voit même encore son sang aujourd'hui) et qu'elle est devenue capitale de l'Empire romain._

"Fuck ! s'horrifia le professeur. Et puis le cheval blanc d'Henry IV est noir !"

Il décida alors de fermer ce paquet de copies et d'en prendre un autre. Celui des secondes où il lira certainement des bêtises moins grosses, mais elles étaient également plus longues à corriger. 3 copies en une heure... _fichues dissertations_!

17 heures et après plus de trois heures de correction, le jeune homme était toujours concentré sur ses copies lorsqu'Emma entra dans son bureau. L'intéressé, lui, était encore profondément concentré sur ses copies. Killian ne redressa sa tête qu'à l'instant où il entendit le cliquetis du verrou.

Il regarda alors la jeune blonde, toujours appuyée contre la porte de son bureau, habillée d'un simple mais élégant trench noir. Elle le déboutonna alors, consciencieusement, ne quittant pas Killian du regard, laissant apparaître une tenue d'écolière : jupe en laine grisée, petit chemisier blanc accompagné de sa cravate rouge lâchement nouée, les chaussettes hautes, sucette en bouche.

Après avoir accroché son fameux trench sur le porte-manteau, elle s'approcha e Killian, d'une démarche chaloupée, avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau à à peine un mètre de lui, jambes croisées.

"Professeur, implora-t-elle presque en retirant la sucette de sa bouche. J'ai besoin de votre aide…je…j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir très bien compris la dernière leçon".

L'Irlandais déglutit tout en retirant doucement ses lunettes, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frissonner Emma.

 _Fuck ! Quand tu penses que ce me ne peut pas être plus sexy, il te prouve le contraire ! Fuuuck, chaud comme la braise, professeur !_

"-Je…je, balbutia le brun. Je crois que nous allons arranger cela, mademoiselle Swan. Quel…le titre de la leçon, quel était-il ?

-Euh…hésita Emma en regardant les cartes accrochées aux murs de la pièce, l'Europe…je crois.

-Ah oui, rétorqua aussitôt Killian. La partie sur le _french kiss,_ c'est ça ?!

-Oooh oui, s'exclama la blonde bêtement, c'était bien ça. Je pense que j'aurais besoin de beaucouuup de pratique, monsieur".

Killian se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et rejoignit Emma. Il prit son visage en coupe et, tout en lui souriant, l'embrassant langoureusement, frayant à sa langue un chemin vers la sienne, l'entraînant dans un ballet lascif. Il se détacha finalement de ses lèvres puis lui murmura :

"A votre tour, mademoiselle Swan. Montrez-moi si vous avez bien compris".

Elle obtempéra aussitôt en emprisonnant ses lèvres, titillant son muscle encore et encore, dans une danse sensuelle.

Essoufflés, la blonde se recula finalement de son professer puis lui demanda d'une petite voix:

"-Alors, professeur, ai-je bien compris la première leçon ?

-Très bien compris je dirais même, mademoiselle. Vous êtes une élève très talentueuse.

-Ooh, je crois surtout que j'ai un trèèèèèèès bon professeur, rit niaisement Emma, entortillant autour de son doigt une mèche de cheveux".

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec plus de passion, leurs mains se baladant sur le corps de l'autre puis, alors qu'Emma caressait la chevelure brune de son amant, elle s'écria:

"-CAFUUUUUNE !

-Quoi ?! s'étonna Killian. Cafuquoi ?!

-Cafuné, répéta Emma en lui souriant, c'est du brésilien...le fait de caresser les cheveux de quelqu'un, conclut-elle en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Killian".

Mais le jeune homme recula aussitôt, l'air horrifié. Qu'avait-elle dit...ou fait ?

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? questionna Emma en le rapprochant d'elle avec sa jambe, déboutonnant peu à peu sa chemise.

-Le Brésil ! rétorqua Killian.

-Oui...dit la blonde en continuant son déshabillage.

-On fait un cours sur l'Europe, Swan ! On ne peut pas parler du Brésil ! Le Brésil...c'est en Amérique du Sud !

-Oooh pardon, professeur, s'offusqua faussement la jeune femme. Excusez-moi d'être victime de votre perfection capillaire, conclut-elle en _cafunant_ Killian.

-Tu trouves réellement mes cheveux parfaits ? se moqua le brun. C'est bien la première fois que l'on attribue le mot "perfection" à mes cheveux, _love_ …'fin, dit-il en souriant au ciel, on a l'habitude de me dire que **je** suis tout simplement parfait. J'crois que j'vais me les couper…de mes cheveux je parle, hein, rigola Killian. Et puis…une couleur, rouge ? T'en penses quoi, _love_ ? Nouvelle coupe ou pas ? Tu…

-…Mmh, tu sais, le coupa Emma, je ne suis pas venue pour parler cheveux.

- _Aye_ , sourit-il en arquant un sourcil. Mais tu as commencé, _love_ ".

Emma roula des yeux en soufflant au ciel, ses doigts continuant de caresser les cheveux velouteux de Killian lorsque celui-ci ajouta en murmurant :

"-Mais je pourrais parler de n'importe quoi avec toi, Swan. Mon enfance en Irlande, la tienne ici; mes copies truffées de conneries impressionnantes, les plaintes incessantes de Leroy qui te mettent en rogne, rit le brun avant de se mordre les lèvres et de continuer, ou bien même t'entendre parler de _The Wind That Shakes the Barley_ en confondant les deux frères et mélangeant guerre d'indépendance et guerre civile.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Emma. Et tu…m'as laissé dire des conneries ?! T'es sûr que t'es prof ?! se moqua-t-elle.

-Et bien, je…hésita Killian en se grattant le derrière de l'oreille. Tu…étais **SI** concentrée et **SI** passionnée que je n'ai pas osé casser ton truc, _love_ …puis, disons que tu es légèrement susceptible aussi.

-SUSCEPTIBLE ?! répéta la blonde. Je ne suis PAS susceptible !".

Elle le poussa alors légèrement et se leva du bureau, faisant mine de bouder. Killian, lui, grimaçait en murmurant dans un sourire que si…elle était susceptible.

D'autant plus que…ce film, elle l'avait peut-être regardé bien avant de le connaître, mais elle lui en avait parlé parce qu'il regroupait deux choses que Killian aimait : l'Histoire et son pays.

Et Emma devait s'avouer que, même si elle n'était pas une fan de cette discipline, elle aimait en discuter avec le jeune homme parce qu'il s'y intéressait, parce qu'il aimait cela. Lui parler de ce film avait également été un moyen de l'impressionner, de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se familiariser avec _son monde_ tout comme lui, peu à peu, s'était familiarisé avec les _coutumes_ de Storybrooke. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait fait que se ridiculiser…pour ne pas changer (du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait).

"NON. Je ne le suis pas, insista Emma".

Le jeune homme, tout aussi têtu, continua également d'insister en lui lançant des regards joueurs.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'était susceptible, et c'était bien pour cette raison que la jeune femme tenta de se diriger vers le porte-manteau mais à peine avait-elle fait cinq pas, qu'elle entendit la voix de l'Irlandais :

"Pas susceptible, hein ?".

Emma lui faisait face, plongeant son regard dans _l'océan Killian Jones_. Oui…elle était susceptible et cela était l'un de ses défauts, mais jamais elle n'irait l'avouer à voix haute. Il serait bien trop satisfait et trop fière de lui.

Killian, chemise ouverte, continuait de la regarder; le sourire béat et un sourcil arqué. Il savait très bien que jamais elle ne lui accorderait raison concernant sa susceptibilité, elle était bien trop fière pour cela.

Puis, même si la susceptibilité n'était pas la meilleure des qualités, il ne détestait pas cela. Bien au contraire, cela l'amusait même parfois…surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Emma.

Il avait été plus que surpris lorsque la jeune femme lui avait parlé de ce chef d'œuvre irlandais (le film, hein…pas lui !), sachant très bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'Histoire. Alors, malgré les confusions, il avait adoré l'entendre parler de ce film avec tant d'engouement.

Emma le rejoignit finalement et lui passa sa cravate au cou avant de lui murmurer en tanguant légèrement :

"T'as d'la chance que j't'aime bien toi, tu sais ?"

Killian rougit aussitôt, elle l'aimait _bien_. Enfin, il savait que la jeune femme voulait dire par-là qu'elle l'appréciait et non qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Lui aussi l'aimait _bien,_ même beaucoup. Il aimait son sourire, il aimait son rire, ses deux magnifiques yeux émeraude ou bien encore sa ténacité ainsi que la tendresse dont elle pouvait faire preuve et bien plus encore.

"Moi aussi, souffla-t-il".

Peut-être que Robin a raison finalement. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Emma le poussa alors dans son fauteuil et, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de jais.

Killian posa ses mains sur sa taille, sous son chemisier, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui, avant de remonter en effleurant délicatement sa peau vers son dos.

Elle le rendait dingue, définitivement dingue, le condamnant à se perdre totalement en elle. Il commença à embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres, puis descendit dans sa nuque, lui volant quelques gémissements étouffés.

Jamais il ne se lasserait de parcourir son corps, des frissons qui l'envahissaient tout entier lorsqu'il la choyait, ou bien lorsque ses lèvres délicates venaient caresser sa peau et des râles de plaisir qui s'en suivait.

Après avoir déboutonné le chemisier d'Emma, le jeune homme embrassa sa poitrine, venant titiller malicieusement ses tétons.

Elle aimait cela. Tellement. La jeune blonde s'était habituée à sa façon de prendre soin d'elle, à toutes ses sensations qui embrasaient son corps à chacune de leur union. Si elle le pouvait, elle garderait cela -eux- pour toujours.

Malheureusement, cela n'était pas possible. Killian était encore jeune, il allait tomber amoureux d'une femme merveilleuse un jour, construire une famille et _eux_ …il n'y aura plus de _eux,_ du moins pas comme cela.

Ou bien déménagerait-il avant pour se rapprocher de son frère ou encore retourner vivre sur son île natale. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à cela…elle ne voulait pas penser à cela. Juste profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Emma était comme transportée ailleurs, toujours plus loin à chacun de ses baisers. Elle ne revint à la réalité seulement lorsque Killian glissa sa main sous sa jupe, se rapprochant dangereusement de son intimité.

"-Attends, lâcha-t-elle.

-Euh, fit-il, gêné. Désolé…je...je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Jones, rit Emma en caressant sensuellement le torse viril de Killian. Je…je veux juste explorer…le terrain…irlandais".

La jeune blonde appuya ses propos en descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à son entre jambe qu'elle empoigna à travers le jean.

"-Emma, gémit le brun…mais t-

-…Chuuut, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé t'avoir laissé dans cet état la dernière fois, Jones alors…laisses-moi prendre soin de toi cette fois, okay ?"

Alors qu'Emma défaisait sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon, Killian répliqua finalement, totalement subjugué par la jeune femme :

"-Tu me rends dingue, _love_. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

-Ooh et tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends, rigola Emma".

Elle parvint à descendre son jean ainsi que son boxer en dessous de ses hanches et, l'air satisfait, attrapa le sexe dressé de Killian.

La jeune blonde le caressa tout d'abord doucement de ses doigts avant d'entreprendre ses mouvements de va et vient envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans chaque fibre du corps du jeune brun.

Emma continua de le masturber, ralentissant et accélérant, encore et encore, sous les yeux conquis de Killian. Il aimait la regarder avec son sexe entre ses mains divines, ce mélange de tendresse et de passion avec lequel elle lui faisait perdre totalement pied de la réalité.

"Oh, _love_ …tu…gémit Killian".

La jeune femme s'agenouilla alors, la tête entre ses cuisses et, lui lançant un regard coquin, vint goûter son liquide perlant, titillant son gland du bout de sa langue.

"-Tu…vas…me…tuer…Emma, dit-il, trépidant de plaisir.

-Pas aujourd'hui, _buddy_ , rétorqua Emma en le regardant, mais…si tu ne peux pas le gérer, je peux m'arrêter, tu sais ?

-Mmh, fit le brun tiraillé par les mains d'Emma. _Nope_ …t'arrêtes pas, _love_ ".

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour commence à lui infliger sa douce torture, baisant sa verge sur toute sa longueur, suçant son gland avec vigueur, tout en le caressant.

Killian était totalement à la merci de la jeune femme, complètement perdu dans un gouffre de plaisir toujours plus profond, contraint de serrer les rebords du fauteuil pour étouffer au mieux ses cris de plaisir.

Emma lui vola un râle de plaisir lorsqu'elle aspira son sexe dans sa bouche, l'enroulant de sa langue. Elle lui lança un bref regard et augmenta la force de ses sucions au grand dam de Killian.

"Rââ, seign-"

Et le jeune homme posa alors ses mains sur ses cheveux, la caressant tendrement tout en se mordant les lèvres alors qu'elle…elle continuait à le torturer, l'emmenant plus profondément en elle.

"Emma, implora-t-il".

La jeune femme monta son regard vers le sien et tout ce qu'elle pouvait constater c'est qu'il était au bord du paroxysme, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière.

Elle remonta après s'être nettoyée puis s'assit de nouveau à califourchon sur lui. Il la regarda la respiration haletante mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Alors que Killian se mit à caresser ses longs cheveux blonds et que leur front étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Emma repartit à la chasse de son sexe.

"-Doucement, _love,_ chuchota le brun en la stoppant. Toi aussi tu dois avoir du plai-

-Plaisir ? termina-t-elle. Tu crois que j'en ai pas eu, là ? ajouta la blonde en rigolant.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en reculant, un sourcil arqué.

-Beaucoup…énormément…répondit Emma en se léchant les lèvres.

-Ooh, je…rougit le brun avant d'ajouter d'un ton entendeur, tu m'autorises ?"

Emma se mit à rire légèrement tout en secouant la tête pour lui répondre avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celle de Killian. Ce dernier glissa alors l'une de ses mains sous la jupe d'Emma, effleurant sa peau jusqu'à sa culotte.

Il laissa sa main se faufiler sous le bout de tissu, caressant l'intimité de la jeune femme à son plus grand plaisir, taquinant d'un premier doigt ses lèvres chaudes et humides.

"-Seigneur, _love_ …tu déconnes pas, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Tu es _**vraiment**_ excitée.

-Ça te surprend ?"

Mais alors qu'ils repartirent tous deux à l'assaut des lèvres de l'autre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

"-Bordel, ça devient une manie d'être toujours interrompus ! pesta Emma dans un murmure, les lèvres toujours sur celles de Killian.

-Killian ?! entendirent-ils derrière la porte. C'est Mary-Margaret.

- _Fuuck_ , râla de plus belle Emma.

-Je crois qu'il faut s'en débarrasser pour reprendre ce que nous faisions, _love_ , non ? demanda Killian à voix basse.

- _Yep_. Vas-y, vire la.

-Mais pourquoi MOI ?! questionna l'Irlandais.

-C'est TA boss, Jones, lui répondit Emma.

-Mais c'est TA MERE, répliqua Killian.

-Justement, Jones. MA MERE, répéta la blonde. Elle ne doit pas être au courant, tu t'rappelles ?

-C'est vrai, souffla le jeune homme. Je vais m'en débarrasser, _love_ ".

Killian bougonnait légèrement, se grattant la tête. Il ne savait absolument pas comment se débarrasser de Mary-Margaret et pourtant, il avait une excellente motivation.

 _Toc toc toc_

"-Killian ? Je sais que tu es là ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret.

-Euhm…Aye ! répliqua Killian. Tu…je peux t'aider ?

-Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? demanda la brune.

-NOON, s'écria le jeune homme. Enfin…euh non.

-Pourquoi ?".

Alors que Killian se grattait derrière l'oreille, à la recherche d'une réponse, Emma lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Parce que…je…suis…très…très…occupé".

Il lui fronça alors sourcils puis roula des yeux. Elle ne l'aidait pas…tout le contraire, même. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il répondit enfin :

"-Euh…parce que…j'suis à poil.

-Paaardon ?! s'étonna Mary-Margaret.

-Euh enfin euh…bégaya-t-il, pas complètement. J'ai…hésita toujours le brun en parcourant la pièce, juste torse nu…euh…je cherche une chemise parce que…euh…j'ai renversé mon café".

Emma devenait rouge à force de retenir ses rires face à la nervosité de Killian. Elle l'était également mais le voir bafouiller ainsi, avec ses petits tics nerveux, était sans prix. La blonde finit tout de même par s'écraser sur le torse du jeune homme et y étouffa ses rires.

"Oh, fit la brune derrière la porte. Euh et bien j'attends, dis mois lorsque tu es habillé".

La tête de Killian se décomposa encore plus, chouignant comme un gamin auquel on refuse le nouveau jouet à la mode. Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas ?! Hein ? Et s'il n'avait pas envie de se rhabiller ?

Emma, de son côté, s'était calmé de son fou rire et, tout comme son amant, grimaçait. Sa mère devait partir le plus vite possible.

"-Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? demanda Killian.

-Ah non, Killian, répliqua Mary-Margaret. Nous devons faire partir les papiers pour le voyage scolaire ce soir".

Evidemment que cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour s'en débarrasser : signer ces fichus papiers.

Killian, soufflant légèrement, les redressa tous deux. Le jeune homme jeta la cravate sur son bureau, fermit son pantalon avant de commencer à ôter sa chemise sous les yeux étonnés d'Emma.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bah j'change de chemise, répondit-il.

-Oui…je vois, riposta Emma aussitôt. Mais pourquoi?

-J'ai dit à ta mère que je changeais de chemise à cause du café, non ? Alors, expliqua le brun, pour nous en débarrasser et reprendre ce que nous faisions, _love_ …j'fais une mise en scène.

-Attends, murmura Emma prise de panique, tu vas la faire entrée ?

- _Aye_ , fit-il, fière.

-Et moi ?! J'me mets où ? J'ai pas de cape d'invisibilité !".

Il avait légèrement oublié ce détail. Le jeune homme se mit à examiner la pièce….le placard ? Non, trop petit ; derrières les rideaux ? Non…pas assez opaque; sous le bureau ? Le bureau ! Le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage intrigua Emma, l'invitant à suivre son regard.

"-Nooon ! lâcha-t-elle en le regardant.

-Emma, dit le brun en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, on a pas le choix.

- _Fuck_ , grommela Emma. Pfff, t'as intérêt à te grouiller de la virer, conclut-elle en l'embrassant".

Emma rejoignit le bureau en traînant légèrement la patte avant de s'asseoir sous le meuble. _Se cacher de sa mère sous un fichu bureau à 30 ans passés, Emma ! Bonjour la maturité !_

Killian de son côté, termina de boutonner sa chemise puis, pour aller au bout de sa mise en scène, renversa son café sur la précédente. Il souffla un bon coup et partit ouvrir la porte.

"-Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois signer ? dit-il en souriant.

-Ce sont les papiers d'assurance pour le voyage à New-York, expliqua la brune en entrant dans le bureau. Je…j'avais complètement oublié de te faire signer les papiers plus tôt, désolée.

-C'est bon, lui sourit le brun, y'a pas mort d'homme après tout.

-Encore merci, Killian. Nous aurions été obligés d'annuler le voyage si tu n'avais pas fini par accepter de remplacer M. Quedur.

-Et bien tu sais, rigola Killian, je…ne pouvais pas vraiment dire non face à l'insistance des secondes, ils étaient là à me supplier, à me dire à quel point j'étais un prof extra, que j'étais le meilleur…comment dire non ? Puis, ça me fait plaisir aussi, tu sais".

 _BORDEL, GROUILLES DE SIGNER CES PAPIERS JONES ! ET BLA-BLA-BLA et BLA-BLA-BLA…oui oui, on sait t'es super comme prof alors bouges ton cul !_

Alors que Killian signait les différentes pages du document, Mary-Margaret, intriguée, posa son regard sur le bureau du jeune homme et aperçu la cravate. Son regard se détourna vers la chemise tâchée de café avant de retourner sur la cravate.

"Killian…me dit pas que tu te tapes une élèves ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret".

 _QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?!_ s'horrifia Emma sous le bureau, manquant de se cogner la tête. _Mais elle va pas bien !_

"-Pardoon ? lui dit Killian, choqué.

-Fais pas l'innocent, hein, commença-t-elle à s'énerver. T'as mis plus de cinq minutes à ouvrir la porte, ta la cravate de l'uniforme d'une gosse et ta chemise…j'ai pas l'impression que c'est du café renversé par accident mais intentionnellement.

- _FUCK_ ! s'écria le professeur. Pour qui tu me prends ? J'irais jamais faire ça, c'est…dégoûtant".

Killian bouillait de l'intérieur, comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il irait faire ce genre de choses ? En se basant sur une fichue cravate en plus !

D'ailleurs, le jeune homme, totalement charmé par Emma, n'avait même pas réalisé que son uniforme de lycéenne était la réplique exacte des lycéennes d'aujourd'hui. _15 ans plus tard…et toujours les mêmes uniformes_ !

"Bien sûr, tu nies, insista la brune en s'avançant vers le bureau et saisissant la fameuse sucette. Ca…une preuve de plus, tu vas me faire croire que tu bouffes ça ?! Regardes les couloirs, TOUS les gosses ont ça dans leur bouche !"

Emma, qui terminait de boutonner son chemisier, s'apprêtait à sortir de sous le bureau pour faire taire les inepties de sa mère lorsque Killian rétorqua :

"OUI ! Un problème ?"

Il lui prit aussitôt la sucette des mains et la mit dans sa bouche. Seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il sentit sa tête tourner, manquant peu à peu d'air.

 _Bam._

Le jeune homme venait de s'effondrer au sol, la sucette toujours en bouche.

"Killian ?! s'étonna Mary-Margaret en s'affolant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?".

Mais la brune était totalement figée et ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider le professeur. Emma sortit aussitôt de sous le bureau et le rejoignit.

"-Emma ?

-Salut 'man, se contenta la blonde de répondre avant de tourner son attention sur le brun. Hey, Jones !".

La jeune femme lui retira la sucette de la bouche et ne put que constater le gonflement de ses voies respiratoires ainsi que quelques plaques.

 _Me dis que tu m'fais une réaction allergique, Jones !_

"-Emma, réitéra Mary-Margaret. Toi et Killian…tu…vous…il…

-ON S'EN FOUT ! cria la blonde. Ne restes pas là, va voir l'infirmière, dis-lui qu'il fait une réaction allergique !"

Elle sortit en trombe du bureau, laissant Emma seule aux côtés de Killian.

"Putain, Jones".

Elle passa sa main sur son visage puis releva son menton pour dégager ses voies, espérant que cela pourrait suffire (même si clairement, elle savait que non), avant de caresser ses joues.

"Allez, Jones…s'il te plaît, reviens-moi. Restes avec moi, Killian…s'il te plaît, plaida la blonde, les yeux larmoyants. S'il te plaît Killian".

* * *

NB : Les copies d'élèves ne sont malheureusement pas issues d'un délire de ma part...et j'ai cru mourir de rire ce jour-là ! AAHAHAH

Of course, pub à l'ancien groupe de mon Colinou d'amour !

Une ptite review s'il vous plaît ? Parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	7. Right Hand

**Ahoy ! Merci beaucoup pour vos merveilleusement reviews les mates ! 'love you !**

 **Voici donc le 7ème chapitre !**

* * *

 **7\. Right Hand**

* * *

Après le départ de Mary-Margaret, les minutes s'étaient écoulées sans le moindre signe de son retour, impatientant énormément la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pu rester là sans y faire mais elle n'avait également pas pu le laisser seul. La jeune blonde avait alors fouillé son bureau, à la recherche d'un quelconque médicament contre les allergies…il devait forcément en avoir.

Emma avait finalement trouvé une dose d'adrénaline dans l'un de ses tiroirs et, sans avoir attendu, le lui avait injecté dans la cuisse. Les secondes écoulées parurent des heures mais le brun avait fini par reprendre conscience au plus grand soulagement d'Emma.

 _Par précaution_ , lui avait dit le Dr. Whale, _nous vous gardons pour la nuit_.

 _Par précaution….par précaution_ ! _Ils ne peuvent pas me garder de force_ ! pestait intérieurement Killian. Le jeune brun n'en revenait pas, le garder pour une _simple_ et _petite_ réaction allergique !

 _Une putain de réaction allergique à cause d'une petite sucette, merde_!

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il avait été pris en charge que l'Irlandais ruminait déjà dans son lit, sous les yeux observateurs de l'infirmière, la jeune Tink, qui avait été assignée à son _baby-sitting_. La prochaine fois –si prochaine fois il y avait bien entendu, il veillerait à être plus discret en tentant de filler en douce.

Malheureusement pour lui, le câble ne fonctionnait pas, le contraignant alors à lire une revue des plus inintéressantes pour passer le temps. Cette _revue_ regroupait tout et rien : d'un article sur le paradis mahorais, il passait à un autre traitant de la plaine des Asphodèles dans les Enfers grecs ou bien encore de la multiplication du nombre d'exorcistes aux Etats-Unis.

"Hey, fit Emma en toquant à la porte".

La jeune femme, qui avait troqué son uniforme contre un jean et un sweat, entra dans la chambre en souriant faiblement.

"-Je…je me suis dit que tu aurais un p'tit creux, dit-elle en posant le sac sur la petite table, et que tu préférerais un _fish and chips_ à la gelée _magique_ qu'ils servent ici…'fin j'peux aller t'en chercher si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Je crois que je vais me contenter du _fish and chips_ , _love_ , répondit Killian en riant. Merci".

Emma s'assit au bord du lit et plongea son regard dans le sien, les yeux recouverts d'un léger voile. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre plus tôt dans la journée face à son corps sans réaction. Et tout cela avait été de sa faute à elle.

Il aurait pu mourir parce qu'elle avait eu la maline idée d'apporter une sucette à la fraise. Bien que le jeune brun lui semblait aller beaucoup mieux à présent, elle lui demanda tout de même d'une petite voix :

"-Tu vas mieux ? J'ai entendu Whale dire qu'il te gardait pour la nuit par précaution.

- _Aye, love_ , je vais bien, rétorqua-t-il. Même s'ils me forcent à rester ici alors que je leur répète que je vais bien.

-Joones, ils te gardent pour ton bien…tu t'es évanouie.

-Pfou, Swan, roula-t-il des yeux, j'ai connu bien pire, tu sais hein…ce n'est pas une _sucette_ , ajouta le brun d'un ton entendeur, qui va me tuer".

Venait-il réellement de passer en mode _innuendo_ ou l'avait-elle rêvé ? Vu le sourire niais qui s'affichait sur le visage du jeune brun, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle se leva aussitôt et, tout en fronçant les sourcils, lâcha :

"Tu trouves ça drôle ? J'ai failli te perdre et toi tu fais des putains blagues stupides !"

Dès les premiers mots de la blonde, Killian avait perdu son sourire. Le brun avait perçu l'inquiétude dans ses yeux dès l'instant où elle avait franchi la porte. Il avait voulu apaiser ses craintes en blaguant mais ce fut finalement l'effet contraire.

"-Attends, dit-il en attrapant sa main, Emma.

-Quoi ?!

-Je…je…bégaya-t-il, tu as raison, c'était stupide de ma part…je…voulais détendre l'atmosphère, te faire sourire mais…souffla-t-il se grattant la tête, j'ai raté comme un con. C'était stupide et je suis désolé de t'avoir contrariée, _love_. Vraiment".

Elle le regardait, ses yeux oscillant entre leur main et ses yeux myosotis. Emma pouvait lire qu'il était réellement désolé et que la contrarier n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Lorsqu'il se mit à caresser tendrement le dessus de la main, elle ferma les yeux instantanément.

Son humour ne l'avait peut-être pas détendue mais la douceur de son geste, oui, tout comme la sincérité de son regard. La jeune blonde se rassit alors à ses côtés et, tout en lui souriant, resserra ses doigts sur ceux du jeune homme.

"-Merci, déclara Killian après quelques minutes de silence.

-Pour quoi ?! rit nerveusement Emma. Je t'ai presque tué.

-C'est faux, _love_ , répondit-il. Tu ne savais même pas pour mon allergie et sans toi…les médecins m'ont dit que sans l'adré, j'aurais pu tomber dans le coma, ou pire. T'es ma sauveuse, Swan.

-Pff, s'énerva légèrement la blonde en se levant. SANS MOI tu n'aurais pas eu de réaction, Jones. Je suis TOUT sauf ta sauveuse.

-Emma… _love_ , murmura Killian tendrement, regardes moi. Je…babilla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Regarde…je vais bien maintenant, parfaitement bien…ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, okay ? Je vais bien.

- _Aye_ , chuchota Emma. Tu vas bien **maintenant** ".

Emma se perdit dans ses pensées sans pour autant quitté Killian du regard. Comment pouvait-il être si adorable avec elle alors qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle il était allongé dans ce lit ? Pourquoi ne lui en voulait-il pas de lui avoir fait cela ? Lui-même avait dit que sans l'adrénaline il aurait pu…mourir.

Ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle voulait tellement les embrasser, fourrer ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire, caresser ses joues des bouts de ses doigts, enfouir sa tête dans son cou et le parsemer de petits baisers.

 _Le Dr. Whale est attendu en salle n° 2, le Dr. Whale est attendu en salle n°2._

L'annonce de l'infirmière la tira immédiatement de ses pensées, lui permettant de réaliser que, sans même s'en rendre compte, l'une de ses mains était enfouie dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait sa joue. Sans l'annonce, elle l'aurait certainement embrassé…mais il y avait eu l'annonce.

La jeune femme recula dans un geste vif, gênée de s'être ainsi emportée. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, non pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas, bien au contraire. Emma ne voulait pas le perdre et si pour cela elle devait s'éloigner de lui, elle le ferait sans hésiter.

C'est ce qu'elle devait faire, s'éloigner…pour son bien à lui. Pour ne plus le remettre en danger comme elle venait de le faire. Emma savait que cela allait être dur –très dur, parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne pouvait se nier à elle-même, c'était bien l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre; cette connexion qu'ils partageaient lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble, ce besoin qu'elle éprouvait de l'avoir en elle et le désir de toujours en avoir plus…comme s'il était sa drogue et elle la sienne.

 _Tu dois le faire, Emma,_ disait-elle pour elle-même encore et encore. Dire au revoir au meilleur sexe qu'elle n'ait jamais eu pour le protéger. Elle préférerait ne plus jamais coucher avec lui plutôt que de perdre ou, ne serait-ce le risque de lui refaire du mal.

"-Est-ce que tu veux rester un peu ? demanda Killian, nous pourrions partager le _fish and chips_ que tu m'as apporté.

-Nooon, lâcha Emma sèchement.

-Oh, s'étonna le brun. Euh…okay.

-Enfin, je ne peux pas, se rattrapa la blonde. Je…dois retourner au poste.

-D'accord, pour une autre fois je suppose ?

-Euh…hésita Emma, oui une autre fois…euh…je dois y aller, Jones.

-A plus _, love_ et sois prudente, conclut-il".

A peine était-elle sortie de la chambre qu'Emma voulut se cogner la tête contre le mur. _Oui…une autre fois. Bien sûr Emma ! Tu dois t'éloigner, ne l'oublies pas !_

Vendredi. Emma ne travaillait pas cette après-midi-là et, ayant appris de la bouche de son père que son petit frère était malade, elle décida de lui rendre visite.

Lorsque la jeune blonde arriva chez ses parents, le garçonnet était confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon devant l'un de ses disney préférés : _Hercules_.

"-Emma, Emma, Emma, répéta Nolan la voix enrouée, viens regarder _Hercules_ avec moi. Je suis malade, s'il te plaît, viens regarder avec moi.

- _Aye, kid_ , rétorqua l'aînée, mais d'abord je vais aider maman à préparer le chocolat, okay ?

-Ouiiiiiii mais dépêches hein, tu vas touuuuut rater sinon !".

Mary-Margaret avait déjà commencé à préparer le chocolat à la cannelle lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par Emma. Après quelques minutes de silence, la mère le rompit finalement :

"-Alors, tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

-Vous dire quoi ? questionna Emma, confuse.

-Pour Killian et toi, Emma, répondit la brune en regardant sa fille, que vous êtes ensemble.

-Il n'y a pas de Killian et moi, rectifia la blonde.

-Mais…vous…mercredi…dans son bureau, bafouilla Mary-Margaret.

-Allez, 'man, sois pas prude hein, rétorqua Emma en roulant des yeux. J'ai 32 ans, n'oublies pas".

La jeune blonde continua sa préparation chocolatée, priant le ciel que sa mère ne reparte pas à l'assaut…ce qu'elle allait certainement faire, elle le faisait toujours. Le répit ne fut d'à peine deux minutes.

"-Tu sais, fit la brune. Killian est un bon gars, tu pour-

-Oooh, un _bon gars_ ? répéta Emma en la coupant. Tu te moques de moi là ?

-Et bien…euh…bégaya Mary-Margaret, non…il est un bon gars.

-Waouh, s'enthousiasma faussement la blonde. Et bien si tu arrives à imaginer que le _bon gars_ puisse se faire une élève, 'man, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que t'irais penser du _salaud_.

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et il y avait l'attente…puis la cravate et…

-Ouais, la cravate, répéta Emma. Quelle belle preuve, 'man, heureusement que tu es instit et non shérif. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu as pu imaginer qu'il serait capable de cela !

-Je suis désolée, Emma, déclara la brune, mais il n'y avait pas seulement la cravate et tu le sais. Le temps que j'ai attendu devant la porte, la fausse tâche de café, la cravate, la sucette.

-La _sucette_ ….la _sucette_ , je ne risque pas de l'oublier celle-ci, tu sais ? dit la blonde en regardant sa mère, j'ai failli le perdre à cause de cette sucette. Puis en passant, ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu dois présenter des excuses, mais à lui".

Emma se tourna vers le réfrigérateur, l'ouvrit et y prit la crème fouettée afin de terminer son chocolat. Elle tenta de profiter au mieux de ce bref instant pour se contenir. La jeune blonde ne voulait pas montrer à sa mère à quel point elle avait eu de le perdre, à quel point elle tenait à lui.

La jeune femme prit ensuite la cannelle et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en saupoudrer sur sa préparation, sa mère se rapprocha d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de sa fille, plongea son regard dans les yeux imbibés d'Emma et lui dit :

"-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quuuoi ?! Qui ? demanda Emma.

-Killian, murmura la brune. Tu es amoureuse de lui.

-Non ! s'exclama la blonde avant de poursuivre plus calmement. Je ne suis pas amoureuse.

-Oh… _honey_ , fit Mary-Margaret en caressant ses cheveux. Je sais que tu te protège mais…

-…maman, l'interrompit Emma, je…

-…tu te protège derrière tes murs, Emma, la coupa à son tour sa mère. Et ces murs te protègent peut-être de la douleur, mais ils te privent de l'amour aussi.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Killian, répéta-t-elle avant de grommeler, je vais regarder _Hercules_ avec Nolan".

Le dessin animé était déjà bien avancé lorsqu'Emma rejoignit son frère sur le canapé. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir correctement et lui tendit sa tasse de chocolat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Nolan s'était lové dans ses bras, la fameuse chanson chantée par Megara et les muses commença.

La jeune femme se reconnaissait bien là. Elle avait été blessée par des hommes autrefois, blessée parce qu'elle avait voulu croire en l'amour qu'ils prétendaient lui porter. Et depuis Walsh, elle n'avait plus jamais donné son cœur; de peur d'être encore brisée par un homme et, selon elle (et Megara) aucun homme ne méritait qu'elle souffre autant.

Who do you think you're kidding

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey we can see right through you

Girl you can't conceal it

We know how you feel

And who you're thinking of

Et voilà qu'elle avait l'impression que les muses lui parlaient. Oui…comme si les petites femmes animées sortent du poste de télévision et venaient chanter.

Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Killian ! Tellement pas que, sans la moindre hésitation, c'est bien à lui qu'elle pensa en écoutant les paroles.

You swoon

You sigh

Why deny it oh oh

Emma se toucha le front, elle devait certainement avoir de la fièvre pour se mettre à délirer ainsi. Les muses qui venaient lui chanter, mais bien sûr ! Les muses qui venaient lui dire de cesser de nier son _amour_ pour Killian…elle délirait, oui.

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby we're not buying

Hon, we saw hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up that you got

Got

Got it bad

 _Pourquoi tu les écoutes, Emma ?! Pourquoi ?! Ce n'est pas à toi qu'elles chantent mais à Megara ! Putain ! Je ne dirais pas que je l'aime ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, okay ?! JAMAIS JE N'AVOUERAIS !_

Le portable d'Emma se mit soudainement à vibrer : un sms de Killian et, évidemment elle se mit à sourire niaisement lorsqu'elle aperçut sa photo. Mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant. Seulement un jour s'était écoulé depuis l'hôpital et il lui manquait déjà.

Girl don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love

Emma se leva subitement, elle devait sortir de devant ce dessin animé, s'éloigner de ces muses qui lui répétaient le même discours que sa mère plus tôt.

"-Non mais faut lui dire que tu l'aimes ! s'exclama Nolan. DIS LUI QUE T'ES AMOUREUSE DE LUI !

-T'as dis quoi ? se retourna Emma d'un seul coup. JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE !

-Emma, intervint Mary-Margaret, je crois que Nolan parlait de Megara.

-Tu…tu…bégaya la blonde. Tu parlais de Megara ?

-Bah oui, riposta le garçonnet. Elle est amoureuse d'Hercule mais elle veut pas l'avouer ! C'est trop bête !

-Mmh, oui, euh…je…dois y aller, déclara Emma, gênée. A plus tard 'man, à plus _kid_!".

Mary-Margaret n'eut le temps de discuter avec sa fille de _cette petite crise_ qu'Emma avait déjà disparue. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, surtout avec ce dérapage. _Pauvre Nolan_ , pensa-t-elle.

Mardi. Killian n'avait eu de nouvelles d'Emma depuis le mercredi précédent. Elle ne répondait ni à ses appels, ni à sms ou bien encore ses messages facebook. Rien du tout.

Elle l'évitait clairement. Du moins, le brun en était de plus en plus convaincu. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

L'Irlandais était seul, assis à une table du Granny's avec une tasse de thé, totalement absorbé par ses pensées d'Emma. Le brun voyait son sourire, entendait son rire…mais cela n'était que dans sa tête. Et, à chaque tintement de la cloche d'entrée, il espérait y voir entrer Emma…en vain.

David le sortit alors de ses pensées en s'asseyant en face de lui, les bras croisés et le regard noir. Killian n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce rabat-joie de David. Qu'allait-il lui reprocher ? Sa voiture mal garée ? Ou bien l'arrêter pour excès de sexytude…oui, cela était un crime.

"-Restes loin de ma fille.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Killian.

-Tu m'as très bien compris, **MATE** , répliqua le blond avant d'ajouter d'un ton nerveux, je suis au courant pour…l'autre jour…à l'école. Je ne veux plus te revoir près d'elle, okay ?

-Ou bien quoi ? riposta le brun, le défi dans le regard. Emma n'est plus une petite fille, tu ne peux pas choisir quel homme elle doit fréquenter.

-Ahah, se moqua David. Fréquenter ? Tu crois que tu la _fréquentes_ ? Ecoutes, _buddy_ …elle ne sera jamais amoureuse de toi, elle ne t'aime pas _comme ça_. Et…je veux juste le meilleur pour elle, déclara le blond avant de grimacer, elle mérite beaucoup mieux que _quelqu'un_ comme toi…t'es rien d'autre que…

-…Rien d'autre que quoi ? questionna l'Irlandais, blessé. Tu ne me connais pas !

-Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es le contraire de ce qu'il faut pour ma fille, affirma-t-il. Le genre d'homme qui ne sait pas ce qu'est la famille, le genre d'homme qui ne s'intéresse à personne d'autre qu'à sa petite personne et qui, ô combien aime rappeler à quel point il est _diablement beau_ …le genre d'homme qui ne voit les femmes seulement comme des conquêtes et je m'assurer que tu ne brises pas le cœur de ma fille, _mate_. Tu vois, fit-il en riant avec dédain, je connais ta réputation de coureur de jupons, merci à mon ami détective qui a enquêté sur ton passé à Boston.

-Enquêté sur moi ?! rigola nerveusement Killian en se levant, va te faire foutre, connard !".

Le jeune brun se retenait de lui mettre son poing à la figure. Comment pouvait-il venir le voir et prétendre le connaître de la sorte ? Comment David pouvait-il avoir enquêté sur lui ainsi ? L'avait au moins dit à sa femme ? Ou à Emma ? Certainement pas. Le père protecteur, non ultra-protecteur, par excellence.

Mais cela ne lui donnait absolument pas le droit d'utiliser ses contacts pour obtenir des informations sur son passé, informations partiellement fausses qui plus est. Alors envahi par une grande colère, le jeune homme s'apprêta à quitter le blond lorsque ce dernier lui attrapa son bras et lâcha :

"-Je n'ai pas terminé avec toi !

-Ouais, peut-être, rétorqua Killian dans un mouvement brusque pour récupérer son bras. Mais MOI si".

Killian sortit du Granny en trombe et se rendit directement au port. Il ressentait un grand besoin de prendre une bouffée d'air marin et justement, il venait tout juste de terminer les réparations de son bateau…ou du moins, il ne lui restait que quelques bricoles insignifiantes.

Le brun s'était assis sur le pont de son bateau, sa flasque de rhum dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre.

Il se trouvait presque pathétique…à attendre la moindre réponse d'Emma. Mais les minutes défilaient et aucun message, aucun appel.

Peut-être que David avait raison finalement, certainement même. Cela faisait partie de leur _accord_ …pas de sentiments. Mais il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses vrais sentiments. Robin avait vu juste, le brun était peu à peu tombé amoureux d'Emma.

Jeudi soir et Killian n'avait toujours eu de nouvelles d'Emma. Du moins, il savait qu'elle se portait bien, mais il le savait uniquement parce que son fils se portait bien et que les deux gens s'étaient croisés la veille, se contentant d'un furtif _bonjour_.

Emma venait tout juste d'être appelée pour bruyance sonore. Le plaignant lui expliqua, gêné, que son voisin faisait profiter à tout le voisinage ses ébats.

Une affaire qui serait vite réglée selon la jeune femme. Il lui suffisait seulement de se rendre chez les perturbateurs et de leur notifier leur infraction.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Killian surgir de derrière la porte, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un short.

Emma lui expliqua alors la raison de sa présence –les plaintes de ses voisins, lui demandant de baisser le volume, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire le brun. Celui-ci déclara finalement d'une voix suave :

"-Tu veux entrer et faire connaissance, _love_ ?!

-T'es sérieux ?! J'ai pas envie de rencontrer la nana que tu baises, _buddy_!".

Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas envie ! Pourquoi aurait-elle envie de rencontrer la femme avec qui Killian venait de partager son lit ?

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout, elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses textos ou de ses appels et, comme ils l'avaient conclu, ils n'étaient pas un couple…alors, il pouvait aller voir ailleurs tout comme elle aussi. Mais cela n'enlevait pas le fait que la blonde eut un pincement au cœur en le découvrant.

"-Qui a dit que c'était une nana ?! renchérit Killian, une fierté apparente au visage.

-…que…bégaya Emma, surprise.

-Ah non, je ne parle pas de ma queue, rétorqua Killian avant de chuchoter, tu la connais déjà, _love_ ".

Ah les _blagues Killian Jones_. Au fil des mois, elle s'était peu à peu aperçue –et la scène de l'hôpital en était le dernier exemple– que le jeune homme se cachait derrière son humour douteux pour se protéger ou bien lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise dans une situation.

"Salut toi, moi c'est…main droite, lâcha Killian en souriant, bon l'autre couillon d'Irlandais a oublié que moi aussi j'te connaissais déjà…mouahahahah".

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire à cet instant. Quel idiot faisait-il lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Puis elle réalisa que…il ne parlait pas de lui présenter sa conquête…mais sa main ? Mais d'où venaient les cris entendus par ses voisins alors ?

"-Attends…bugua Emma. Si tu te branlais…les cris que les voisins ont entendus, c'était quoi ?

-Le porno que j'ai mis en route, _love,_ répondit-il tout simplement.

-Et tu ne pouvais le mettre à un volume décent ?! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

-Euhm…je…disons que…je voulais te voir, Swan, dit le brun avant d'ajouter en murmurant –et rougissant, j'crois que les dernières fois nous avons été légèrement coupés en plein feu, j'voudrais pas que t'ailles penser que je fais en sorte que nous soyons interrompus parce que j'aurais besoin de pilules bleues…je t'assure que nope".

La jeune femme savait qu'elle devrait être en rogne contre lui d'avoir monté tout ceci juste pour la voir mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle était contente de le voir…de plonger de nouveau dans son regard océan, de jeter un coup d'œil _discret_ sur les lèvres, ne désirant que les embrasser.

"-Okay… _buddy_ , rigola Emma. Mais…t'aurais fait quoi si ça avait été mon père ?!

-Et bien tu sais, _love_ …euh…hésita Killian. Ton père n'est vraaaiment pas mon style donc je pense que j'aurais continué avec ma main. Naan plus sérieusement…je…j'ai entendu ton père dire qu'il était de repos c'te nuit.

-…donc tu savais que ça serais moi, conclut la blonde.

-Aye. Je…tu…bégaya l'Irlandais en se grattant la tête avant de continuer d'une voix brisée, est-ce que tu veux entrer ?".

Sans même le réaliser, Emma se retrouva à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Killian. La blonde y pénétra timidement, regardant tout ce qui l'entourait. Un intérieur très cosy et simple, aux couleurs chaleureuses et douces. La cuisine aménagée était ouverte sur le salon, séparés par un simple comptoir-bar.

La brun fut soulagé lorsqu'il entra…peut-être s'était-il réellement fait des idées et qu'Emma ne l'évitait pas, qu'elle était tout simplement occupée.

 _Quelque chose à boire. Yep…proposes lui quelque chose à boire, mate !_

L'Irlandais se rapprocha alors de la jeune femme, alors debout main posée sur le comptoir. Il la regarda en souriant et, tout en posant sa main sur la sienne, lui demanda :

"Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire, _love_?"

La blonde apprécia quelques instants la chaleur de sa main avant de retirer la sienne subitement. Elle n'aurait pas dû entrer…non, elle n'aurait pas dû…pas avec un Killian Jones en short et t-shirt…et certainement pas avec son envie de lui sauter dessus.

"Je ne peux pas rester, répondit-elle enfin sans daigner le regarder, je…j'ai du boulot à la station".

Le jeune homme avait été surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait retiré sa main de sous la sienne. Et elle avait beau ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité.

"Bien sûr, dit-il légèrement blessé".

 _Bien sûr_ ? _Bien sûr_ ? Pourquoi lui répondait-il ainsi ? En lui tournant le dos ? Avec cette voix ? Que voulait-il insinuer par ce _bien sûr_ ?

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _bien sûr_ ?! lui demanda la blonde.

-Rien.

-Tu mens, riposta Emma. Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ?

-Je t'ai dit _**rien**_ , Swan ! s'exclama le brun.

-POURQUOI TU ME MENS ?! s'écria-elle à son tour.

-POURQUOI **TOOOOI** TU ME MENS ?!

-Moi ?! répéta la jeune femme".

Killian ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur et en sortit une bière puis partit s'installer sur son canapé sous les yeux étonnés d'Emma.

"-Tu n'as aucun boulot qui t'attend à la station, lâcha le brun dans un murmure, enfin…ce n'est pas la vraie raison de pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester.

-Je suis occupée en ce moment, Jones, rétorqua Emma. Très occupée.

-Tellement occupée que tu n'as pas eu une seule seconde pour me répondre en une semaine, Swan ?!

-Euh…je…euh…bafouilla la blonde.

-…Tu as passé la semaine à m'inviter, Swan, ajouta-t-il en la coupant.

-Je ne t'évite pas ! mentit-elle.

-Tu m'évites, renchérit l'Irlandais, je suis plutôt perspicace et rejeter mes appels et mes sms comme tu le fait, j'appelle ça m'éviter.

-Noon ! Je t'ai parlé hier !

-Haha, rit Killian nerveusement. Tu m'as dit _bonjour_ , Swan ! Je n'appelle pas cela parler ! Mais tu sais quoi ?! l'interpela-t-il en se levant. Je vais te faire une faveur et ne plus jamais t'envoyer de messages, ne plus jamais t'appeler et, _écouter mes pornos à un volume décent_ …pour ne pas te faire porter le poids de me supporter puisque tu ne sembles ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à moi…après tout, pourquoi le voudrais-tu, hein ? Regardes moi…je suis…je suis".

Emma s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé –parce qu'elle pouvait clairement voir dans ses yeux qu'il l'était–ainsi en s'éloignant de lui, elle voulait seulement le protéger. Mais lui, il pensait qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir avec lui alors qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas craquer face à chacun des sms qu'elle recevait.

La jeune femme plongea dans les bras du jeune homme, les yeux rougis. Killian ne comprenait pas un tel geste suite à ses paroles mais il ne put s'empêcher de caresser tendrement les cheveux de la jeune blonde.

"Je suis désolée, chuchotait-elle contre sa poitrine. Je…je…de t'avoir évité…je…ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça, Jones. Je suis désolée".

Elle admettait qu'elle l'évitait, ce qui rassura d'un côté le brun mais l'intriguait de l'autre. Pourquoi l'évitait-elle ? Comment aurait-il dû prendre cela ?

Emma resserra davantage leur étreinte, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. La jeune blonde poursuivit en sanglotant légèrement :

"Je…tu…j'ai…juste peur…après tout ce qui s'est passé et…je ne veux pas te blesser une nouvelle fois…je…ne veux pas te perdre. Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas que tu crois que j'en avais rien affaire de toi".

Waouh. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse, qu'elle l'avait évité parce qu'elle tenait à lui, qu'elle se sentait coupable pour la sucette, coupable de lui _avoir causé du tort_.

Elle tenait à lui et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Killian laissa s'échapper un léger soupir de soulagement et, reculant légèrement, il prit le visage de la jeune blonde en coupe et lui dit d'un ton doux :

"-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, _love._ Rien ne m'arrivera.

-…mais…hésita-t-elle, et si…si je te…

- **Rien** ne m'arrivera, Emma. Il en faut beaucoup plus que cela pour se débarrasser de moi, _love_ ".

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire timidement, les larmes perlant toujours le long de ses joues. L'Irlandais les essuyant délicatement, le sourire aux lèvres, et reprit :

"-Ecoutes, _love_ ….je…je réalise ma réaction allergique t'as beaucoup affectée, enfin…je réalise qu'elle t'a plus affectée que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Et…continua le brun caressant sa chevelure dorée, je…je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Quoi donc ? murmura la jeune femme, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Killian.

-Pouvons-nous oublier cela ? Faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé ? Peux-tu…peux-tu me promettre de ne plus te blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé ?

-Non, répondit Emma, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas oublier…pas comme ça. Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, souffla Killian. Je comprends…prends ton temps, _love_ ".

Emma et Killian se sourirent, l'un comme l'autre oscillant son regard entre les yeux et les lèvres de l'autre. Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer, sa radio se fit entendre. Leroy faisait encore des siennes.

"-Tu devrais y aller, murmura le jeune homme.

-Oui je devrais".

Mais aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir cela et pourtant, elle devait bien partir. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, l'Irlandais embrassa le front d'Emma et lui demanda une dernière requête :

"Emma…je sais que je t'ai dit de prendre ton temps mais, s'arrêta-t-il avant d'ajouter avec peu d'assurance, ne m'évite plus comme ça".

L'éviter comme ça et lui faire du mal encore ? Non. Elle avait pensé que s'éloigner de lui serait la solution mais elle s'était complètement trompée. La jeune femme n'irait pas l'éviter une nouvelle fois.

Emma approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Killian et l'embrassa tendrement, le plus doucement possible, frayant à ses mains un chemin vers la nuque du brun. A peine détachée de la bouche de Killian, elle y murmura :

"Je ne le ferais pas…t'éviter".

La radio se remit à sonner, les ramenant une nouvelle fois à la réalité.

"-Bonne nuit, déclara Emma en lui souriant.

-Bonne nuit, Emma, répondit sur le même ton le brun".

* * *

So, une petite review ? :-)


	8. Pitching

AHOOOOY ME REVOILA POUR UN HUITIEME CHAPITRE TRES CHERS MATES !

Merci beaucoup de vos superbes reviews, elles me font très plaisir !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **8\. Pitching.**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 5 mars.**_

Emma venait tout juste de terminer sa _dure_ journée de travail. Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle continuait ce job, du moins…les multiples plaintes de Leroy lui donnaient envie de tout plaquer. Les lendemains de cuite de Will étaient une partie de plaisir à côté et Dieu savait à quel point le jeune homme pouvait se montrer exaspérant lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas sa purée et ses saucisses.

La jeune blonde avait besoin de se détendre quelque peu et quoi de mieux pour s'apaiser que l'air marin ? Assise sur l'un des bancs du port de Storybrooke, la jeune femme admirait, les cheveux au vent, le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux, bercée par la symphonie des vagues. Parfait…ou presque.

"Non, Smee ! s'exclama une voix familière au loin. Je n'achèterais pas ton poisson !"

Killian. C'était la voix de Killian. Emma se redressa aussitôt et tenta de l'apercevoir. Il venait tout juste de quitter Smee, et semblait se diriger vers les quais. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ?

Emma attrapa aussitôt son téléphone portable et appela le jeune homme. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries…trois sonneries.

"-Hey, _love_! dit-il à travers le combiné.

-Hey ! rétorqua aussitôt Emma. On t'a déjà dit à quel point t'es **sexy** dans ton p'tit cargo noir ?

-Que…quoi ?! Comment tu sais que…marmonna le brun en se retournant".

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Killian à l'instant où ses yeux croisèrent Emma, laquelle lui répondit par un sourire aussi rayonnant que le soleil.

"-Et toi, _love_ …on t'a déjà dit à quel point tu es magnifique, peu importe ce que tu portes ?

-Flatteur, rit la blonde.

-Je ne te flatte pas, Emma, renchérit-il, je dis la simple et pure vérité.

-Pff, rigola de plus belle la jeune femme. Sinon…qu'est-ce que tu fais au port ?

-Et bien…hésita l'Irlandais. Je me rendais sur mon bateau lorsque Smee m'a sauté dessus pour me vendre son poisson.

-Tu as un bateau ? s'étonna Emma. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu en avais un ?

-Pour garder une part de mystère, _love_ , murmura Killian d'un ton lascif. Tu veux…tu veux le voir ?

-J'arrive".

Le jeune homme souriait niaisement lorsqu'il l'a vit raccrocher son téléphone pour le rejoindre. Comme elle lui avait dit, elle ne l'évitait plus. Ils avaient tous les deux conversé durant près de deux heures la veille et maintenant elle venait découvrir son bateau.

Une fois qu'Emma l'eut rejoint, ils ne mirent à peine cinq minutes pour atteindre le quai où était amarré le bateau de Killian.

Un magnifique voilier – _The Rachel_ avait pu lire Emma– d'environ 10 mètres de long à la coque peinte d'un blanc laqué, possédant deux voiles ainsi qu'une double barre à roue.

"-Alors, voici ton bateau, souffla Emma en souriant. Je m'étais imaginé quelque chose de plus…gros.

-Oooh, Swan ! s'offusqua Killian. Il ne faut JAMAIS insulter la taille du bateau d'un homme !"

 _Ah les hommes ! Toujours à comparer la taille de leur sexe à leur véhicule_ –un bateau dans le cas présent.

Sans même qu'Emma ne le réalise, le jeune Irlandais avait sauté dans le voilier. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas monter dans son navire aussi facilement que lui…pas avec cette houle qui faisait le faisait tanguer.

" _My lady_ , fit le brun en lui proposant sa main".

Bien évidemment, Killian avait compris que la jeune femme ne savait comment monter et en digne gentleman, il lui avait offert son aide.

"Merci, dit-elle une fois sur le bateau".

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Killian ne fasse signe à Emma, descendant vers la cabine.

L'intérieur surpris la jeune femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver un espace aussi cosy. Il y avait tout à disposition, un coin cuisine, une table rabattable et, plus loin elle crut discerner une deuxième cabine, dotée d'un lit, ainsi qu'un petit cabinet.

"-Je dois dire que…hésita-t-elle. C'est vraiment cosy.

- _Aye_ , mon petit havre de paix, déclara Killian.

-Havre de paix ? répéta Emma. Je suppose que t'as dû amener vachement de filles ici, non ?

-Euh, non…pas vraiment, répondit le brun en rougissant. Je…j'ai acheté ce bateau parce que la mer m'aide à me calmer, j'ai toujours aimé voguer sur l'océan, _love_. Et…pour être franc, tu es la première qui monte à bord".

La première. En un peu plus de quatre ans, Emma était la première femme à monter sur son bateau. Il s'agissait de _son_ havre de paix, le lieu où il tentait de s'apaiser après une dure journée ou bien tout simplement le lieu où il se permettait de rêver qu'un jour il pourrait être de nouveau heureux…qu'un jour il aurait la chance d'avoir une famille à lui.

"-La première ? réitéra la blonde. Vraiment ? Je…je…bégaya Emma, je peux partir, tu sais. Je ne veux pas m'immi-

-…non ! la coupa le jeune homme".

Emma sourit mais ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée par cette réponse si rapide. Killian plongea son regard dans le sien et, prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, continua :

"Je…si…si je n'avais pas voulu que tu sois là, _love_ , je ne t'aurais pas fait monter à bord, tu sais".

Seigneur, il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser là maintenant. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Elle recommençait tout juste à lui parler, la voir s'éloigner de nouveau parce qu'il aurait été incapable de se tenir était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il la lâcha alors et, se tournant vers le mini frigo lui demanda:

"-Tu veux quelque chose à boire, _love_ ? J'ai du jus ou bien de la bière…et certainement du rhum dans le placard.

-Donnes-moi ton téléphone, répondit-elle cependant.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Killian, confus, en se retournant. Mais pourquoi ?

-Fais-moi confiance".

Le brun, fronçant les sourcils, lui donna tout de même son téléphone, se demandant bien ce qu'elle voulait en faire.

Elle prit le mobile en souriant et, devant les yeux toujours aussi intrigués de l'Irlandais, l'éteignit. Emma déposa le téléphone de Killian sur la table puis prit le sien et l'éteignit à son tour.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha dangereusement de Killian. Ce dernier déglutit lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, regardant ses lèvres avec convoitise.

"-Emma, chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce-que…

-Chuut, fit-elle en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Killian. Maintenant que ton téléphone est éteint…tout comme le mien…nous sommes seuls…personne ne peut nous déranger, non ?

-Je… _aye,_ sourit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Alors nous avons tooouuut notre temps".

Et les lèvres d'Emma rencontrèrent celles de Killian dans un doux baiser, lequel s'approfondit alors que les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent doucement vers la nuque du jeune homme. Leur langue s'entrechoquèrent encore et encore rendant très vite leur respiration haletante. L'Irlandais descendit ses mains en effleurant le dos d'Emma jusqu'à sa taille. Dès lors qu'elle commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun, celui-ci se stoppa.

"-Emma…nous n'avons pas à…nous pouvons parler, regarder un film…

-…Je sais, Killian, répondit-elle en souriant, mais je…"

Le jeune brun n'entendit pas la suite. Il était bien trop occupé à rembobiner ce qu'elle venait tout juste de dire.

Killian. Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom…pas Jones, ni _buddy_ mais Killian…pour la première fois. Enfin la jeune blonde avait déjà prononcé son prénom devant d'autres personnes –Ruby ou bien sa mère, mais jamais elle n'avait dit _Killian_ lorsqu'ils étaient en tête à tête.

"…mais si tu préfères parler ou…"

Emma n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Killian l'embrassa en retour avec beaucoup de passion. Alors qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou après avoir retiré sa chemise, il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, les faisant reculer jusqu'à la table –qui était alors à peine deux pas. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement tandis que Killian la souleva et la fit s'asseoir sur la table.

"-Tu n'as pas envie de parler, pas vrai ? demanda Emma en riant contre sa bouche.

-Plus tard, _love_ …nous parlerons plus tard".

Bien sûr qu'il voulait parler avec elle, ou bien regarder un film…n'importe quoi si cela signifiait passer du temps avec elle. Mais ce regard qu'il vit dans ses yeux…ce pétillement et cette lueur nouvelle –l'espoir…un regard bien différent des autres fois.

Sans oublier sa façon de caresser son torse avec ses mains délicates, la douceur dont celles-ci usaient lorsqu'elles s'aventuraient jusqu'à sa nuque, ou bien encore la dextérité de ses doigts dans ses cheveux – _cafuné_ , oui elle aimait cela et lui également.

Alors oui, ils pourraient parler plus tard surtout que, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, les deux jeunes gens avaient tout leur temps. Pour l'instant, Killian n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui faire l'amour, baiser chaque parcelle de son corps, frissonner à chacun de ses frôlements sur sa peau, sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage…

 **-/-**

"Killiaaan, gémit la blonde"

Le jeune brun redressa sa tête vers sa dulcinée à l'entente de son prénom. Elle avait beau brûler de passion lorsqu'il avait sa tête entre ses cuisses, lorsqu'il venait titiller avec sa langue le point le plus sensible de son intimité, la jeune blonde ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle avait besoin de le sentir se mouvoir en elle.

De son côté, l'Irlandais, après lui avoir sourit malicieusement, baisa son ventre et remonta doucement vers le cou de la blonde. Il caressa tendrement son visage, soignant de le dégager des quelques mèches rebelles d'Emma.

Il la torturait avec cette attente, pas qu'elle se plaignait du traitement qu'il lui donnait, bien au contraire, elle en raffolait (il lui avait tout de même donné déjà deux orgasmes), mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir sentie en elle depuis une éternité.

"Seigneeeur".

Cela fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche d'Emma lorsque son amant entra en elle. Et lui, il émit un petit satisfait.

Alors que le brun la pénétra un peu plus profondément, à leur plus grand plaisir, il vint embrasser la jeune femme sensuellement. Un baiser qui fut tout d'abord timide puis dès l'instant où leur langue se rencontrèrent, ce fut une explosion.

Killian continuait de se mouvoir en elle alors qu'Emma empoigna tendrement ses cheveux d'une main, caressant son dos et ses fesses de l'autre. Tout ceci était bien différent des autres fois, il y avait quelque chose de plus et tous deux le savaient.

"Ooooh, _looove_ "

Emma, après avoir retourné leur position, embrassa avec ferveur Killian, le dévorant totalement, suçant encore et encore chaque recoin de son cou, mordilla le lobe de son oreille qui lui était si sensible.

Ses longs cheveux dorés vinrent lui chatouiller le visage et, un sourire rayonnant, le brun tenta de les dégager et, redressant légèrement sa tête, posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, délectant avidement leur goût fruité et sucré.

Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent tendrement sur la poitrine de Killian, tandis que les mains de ce dernier effleurèrent le dos de la blonde, traçant avec grande délicatement la chute de ses reins avant d'aller accompagner les balancements d'Emma en posant ses mains sur ses fesses.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'embrasser laissant leur corps se mouvoir au rythme de la passion qui les enflammait tout entier…les mains de l'un collées aux joues de l'autre; puis la bouche de Killian venant embraser Emma dans sa nuque, laissant sa longue chevelure retomber en cascade en arrière; ou bien encore leurs doigts entrelacés, la respiration saccadée, perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

Emma et Killian, lovés l'un contre l'autre, regardèrent par la suite un film ensemble sur le vieux poste de télévision que le brun possédait dans sa cabine. Le film diffusé n'était pas le plus intéressant, à dire vrai les deux jeunes gens seraient totalement incapables d'en faire un résumé…bien trop pensifs quant à l'éventuel tournant que prenait leur relation…et affamés.

Enfin affamés par de la nourriture, bien sûr. Les légers gargouillis de la blonde les firent rire tous les deux. Malheureusement, le brun n'avait plus grand chose à bord…juste de quoi se faire des sandwiches jambon/beurre.

Ils retournèrent au lit aussitôt leur _repas_ terminé et refirent l'amour…plusieurs durant la nuit avant de s'endormir paisiblement l'un contre l'autre, bercé par le mouvement des vagues.

 **-/-**

Les rayons du soleil, qui s'infiltraient peu à peu à travers les hublots du bateau, vinrent caresser le visage d'Emma, la faisant légèrement chouigner.

Pourquoi la nuit devait-elle se terminer et le soleil se lever ? La jeune femme voulait tout simplement dormir paisiblement, réchauffée par la chaleur du corps de Killian.

D'ailleurs, la blonde fut légèrement secouée par les mouvements du jeune brun. Il tentait de se lever sans la réveiller.

 _Pouuuuurquoi ?!_ se plaignit Emma dans sa tête.

"Mmh, restes au lit, Killian, grogna-t-elle d'une voix endormie en ramenant le corps du jeune homme près du sien. Restes avec moi".

Killian lui sourit, caressant tendrement les courbes de ses joues, ainsi que ses cheveux blonds magnifiés par les reflets du soleil.

"J'aimerais bien, _love_ , murmura le brun, mais là...j'ai vraimeent besoin de pisser".

Emma se redressa aussitôt et, ouvrant péniblement les yeux, le regarda en souriant. Elle attrapa sa main, joignant ses doigts aux siens et lui dit :

"-Quelle élégance, Killian.

- _Aye_ , rigola-t-il, j'aurais pu trouver une façon plus jolie de dire ça mais, pour ma défense, il est à peine 7 heures du mat' et j'ai encore un peu la tête dans l'coltard, _love_. Alors, m'autorises-tu à aller vider ma vessie -c'est mieux là ?

-A une condition, rétorqua Emma. Non...deux.

-Lesquelles, _love_ ?

-Embrasses-moi et promets-moi de me rejoindre vite au lit".

La jeune femme venait à peine de terminer sa phrase que Killian posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un chaste et doux baiser. Il n'avait pas besoin de donner plus à cet instant, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle était ancré dans ce baiser.

"Je te reviens vite, Emma. Je te le promets".

Il partit aussitôt en direction de la petite cabine qui lui servait de cabinet. Malgré le bonheur qu'il eut en découvrant qu'Emma ne s'était pas enfuie durant la nuit, il redoutait à présent de l'y retrouver maintenant.

Oui…elle lui avait demandé de promettre qu'il la rejoindrait vite au lit mais Killian savait qu'une crise de panique soudaine pouvait la faire partir…crise de panique qu'il comprendrait totalement. Après tout, ils venaient de déroger à l'une de leur règle : _ne pas passer une nuit ensemble_. Sans oublier qu' _accessoirement_ il en avait brisé une autre : il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Puis…il y avait aussi le fait que ses parents étaient au courant, une autre règle brisée.

Sa nervosité ne fit que croître au fil des secondes alors que le jeune homme terminait de se sécher les mains.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ainsi qu'une deuxième et prit son courage à deux mains en retournant dans la cabine.

Elle était toujours là !

Emma n'avait pas fuis ! Elle était toujours dans son lit, recouverte de ses draps !

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le lit, un sourire nigaud aux lèvres. Intriguée, Emma lui demanda alors :

"-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Tu es toujours là, _love_ , répondit le brun en caressant ses cheveux. Tu n'as pas fuis".

Oui…elle était toujours là. Elle s'était pourtant réveillée vers les trois heures du matin et, elle avait commencé à se rhabiller pour fuir.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. A l'instant où elle posa son regard sur l'homme endormi qui se trouvait à ses côtés, l'idée de partir, de le quitter en pleine nuit, s'était évaporée.

Au diable les règles ! Ils avaient déjà brisé une première avec l'incident de la sucette puisque sa mère était au courant et, elle avait légèrement rompu, malgré elle, pas de sentiments…mais le fait est qu'elle était _peut-être_ tombée amoureuse de Killian Jones…oui, elle l'était un peu…ou beaucoup ?

Ses cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés, cette sérénité qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage détendu sans oublier ce petit rictus instinctif qu'il fit durant son rêve l'avaient conduit à se glisser de nouveau à ses côtés.

" _Yep_ , répondit-elle enfin. Je suppose que...j'étais trop fatiguée pour courir puis, ajouta la blonde d'un ton lascif, et je…j'ai légèrement froid pour bouger".

Killian se mit à rire –un rire heureux...plus qu'heureux même et tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Il se redressa et posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma dans un baiser furtif puis la prit dans ses bras.

Le brun murmurant alors à l'oreille d'Emma :

"-Je peux te réchauffer autant que tu voudras, _love_.

-Ooh Killian, rit-elle, j'ai cru un instant que tu n'allais pas me le proposer".

Elle l'embrassa chastement avant de resserrer davantage leur étreinte et, sa tête reposée sur le torse nu de l'Irlandais, elle lui chuchota tout en liant leurs doigts :

"J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici touuute la journée".

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tous deux devaient retourner à leurs occupations dominicales. Un sourire triste, il lui baisa le haut de la tête avant de répondre :

"-Mais tu dois y aller ?

-Ouais. Je...hésita la blonde. Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien...maintenant que mon bateau est réparé, je voyais bien partir la journée en mer, rétorqua Killian, la serrant encore plus dans ses bras. Et toi ?

-Henry est toujours à son stage de scouts, il...revient en fin d'après-midi/début de soirée. Je pense que je vais en profiter pour faire du ménage, expliqua-t-elle. Même si je sais que je vais juste lancer ma machine et m'installer devant _Lost"._

Killian recula légèrement pour faire légèrement face à Emma, et, d'un ton hésitant lui proposa :

"Et...euh... _love_ , que...dirais-tu de partir en mer avec moi ?"

Emma le regarda les yeux écarquillés, les plongeant dans les yeux bleus de Killian. Bleus et légèrement pétillants...mais également craintifs quant à la réponse de la jeune femme.

"-Tu...es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Tu veux vraiment que je t'accompagne ?

-Aye, _love_ ".

Elle se jeta aussitôt sur lui, l'embrassant avec beaucoup plus de ferveur que lui plus tôt. Les mains sur sa nuque, elle lui répondit finalement :

"Oui, je veux passer la journée en mer. Avec toi, Killian".

 **-/-**

Emma rentra tout de même chez elle afin de se prendre une douche et de programmer sa machine tandis que Killian, lui, se rendit chez Granny's pour des _grilled cheese_. De retour sur son voilier, il prépara rapidement une salade de fruits, parfumée au rhum et à la cannelle, pour le dessert.

Lorsque la jeune blonde fit son apparition sur le navire, vêtue d'une petite robe jaune et les cheveux lâchés en arrière, ainsi qu'une paire de petites boucles d'oreilles vertes, le brun resta ébahi devant elle. Il la trouvait encore plus ravissante que d'habitude.

"-Tu…tu es magnifique, Swan, murmura-t-il enfin.

-T'es pas mal non plus, rigola Emma".

 _Oui…pas mal…sexy plutôt_. Emma n'avait jamais accroché aux hommes qui portaient des shorts mais là…waouh, elle ne pouvait que craquer face à cet homme et ses jambes musclées. Et puis ce petit t-shirt moulant qui laissait apparaître timidement son torse viril. Emma devrait s'ancrer dans la tête que cet homme pourrait porter n'importe quel vêtement, même le plus hideux –du tartan par exemple, elle avait horreur de ce tissu– qu'il parviendrait à le sublimer.

"-Toujours partante, _love_ ?

-Killian, roula-t-elle des yeux, amusée, je ne serais pas là si je ne l'étais plus.

-Vrai…alors, larguons les amarres, Swan ! déclara joyeusement Killian en sortant de la cabine.

- _Aye, Captain_ ! renchérit Emma en lui donnant une tape aux fesses".

Ils étaient dorénavant à quelques kilomètres de la côte. Le vent soufflait comme il le fallait, ni trop fort si pas assez et il ne faisait pas face au voilier. Les meilleures conditions pour une magnifique journée en mer.

Alors que Killian était à la barre, Emma rêvassait en le contemplant…il était si concentré dans ses gestes, sans oublier ses cheveux hérissés au vent.

 _Fuck ! Stop ! Killian Jones stooooop !_ _Enfin noooon…restes sexy !_

Elle avait l'impression de se répéter à elle-même. Oui…Killian Jones était sexy, outrageusement sexy…peu importe ce qu'il portait…peu importante ce qu'il faisait.

Corriger des copies, regarder un film, parler, lui faire l'amour ou bien dernièrement hisser les voiles. Regarder ses muscles se contracter ainsi…elle n'avait jamais vu un corps suer aussi sexy. Franchement elle ne trouvait plus les mots pour le décrire.

 _Fichu Killian Jones !_

 _Arrêtes de râler, Emma ! Tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureuse d'avoir un petit ami si…_

Mais il n'était pas son petit ami justement.

 _Merde._

"-Tu veux tenir la barre, _love_ ? lui demanda Killian, la tirant par la même de ses pensées.

-Bien sûr".

La blonde le rejoignit d'une démarche chaloupée, remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et, une fois à ses côtés, se saisit de…

"-Emma ! rigola-t-il, je ne parlais pas de cette barre là mais de celle du bateau.

-Oups, fit-elle malicieusement avant d'ajouter, alors tu es prêt à sacrifier ton bateau ? Je pourrais nous tuer tous les deux en faisant couler ton tout neuf voilier, tu sais ? Tu veux réellement me faire confiance ? Alors que tu as mis tant de temps à le réparer ? Sans compter que j'ai failli de tuer une fois, tu t'souviens ?

- _Love_ , murmura Killian. Tu ne savais pas, arrêtes de te blâmer pour cela puis...si je me souviens bien, tu m'as également sauvé, tu t'souviens ? Alors, prends-moi pour un fou ou pas, Emma, mais oui...je te fais confiance. Et..dit-il en passant ses mèches blondes derrières ses oreilles, je suis là. Je vais t'apprendre, _love_.

-Et bien, apprenez-moi, professeur Jones, rit la blonde en rejoignant la barre -la bonne cette fois".

L'Irlandais s'installa derrière Emma et lui expliqua consciencieusement les règles de bases de navigation, du moins…l'essentiel.

A bâbord correspondait à sa gauche, tandis qu'à tribord correspondait à sa droite. Il la laissa ensuite diriger seule, la regardant avec fierté…elle maniait si bien la barre (et pas seulement celle du bateau).

Il retourna cependant très vite à ses côtés et, plongeant sa tête dans la nuque de la jeune femme, y déposant de tendres baisers.

"-Alors ? murmura le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

-Euhm, renifla-t-elle, crotte de mouette ?

-Emmaaa

-Quoi ? Des hérons alors ? Des crottes de hérons ?

-T'es pas possible Swan, rigola Killian. Je voulais dire…qu'est-ce que tu ressens, _love_ ".

 _Du bonheur…de l'amour…du bonheur…de l'amour !_

Mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Non, il ne lui demandait certainement pas ce qu'elle ressentait…pour lui, grâce à lui.

Emma ferma ses yeux en instant, se laissant caresser par les brises marines, emportée par un mélange de sensations…elle se sentait libre. Libre de tout mais surtout de ses peurs.

"Liberté, chuchota-elle enfin. J'ai l'impression de voler et que…tous mes soucis ont disparus. Que…tout peut être possible si je me détache de mes chaînes pour m'envoler…que je pourrais avoir quelque chose de bon au bout du voyage".

Il ressentait la même chose. Ceci était la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours aimé naviguer…pour se détacher de la réalité de son passé, se permettre d'espérer qu'un jour tout irait mieux pour lui et que ses cicatrices du passés finiraient par guérir à la fin de son périple.

" _Come Josephine in my flying machine…and it's up she goes, up she goes_ …chantonna Killian à l'oreille de la blonde".

A l'entente des premières notes chantées par le jeune homme, Emma revint à la réalité. Sa douce voix lui avait envoyée des milliers de frissons, prenant part de son tout son corps, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Les bras de Killian rejoignirent ceux de la jeune femme et, leurs mains se caressant avec délicatesse, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent les uns aux autres. Le brun ramena ensuite leur bras à la taille d'Emma puis, à cet instant, elle pencha sa tête vers le haut à la rencontrer du regard océan du brun.

Killian la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'eut jamais vue. Ce regard émerveillé qui lui était destiné à elle la fit se noyer totalement dans la profondeur du camaïeu des yeux du jeune homme. Mais Emma le regardait de la même façon, et les ressentis du brun face à ce pétillement émeraude était le même.

Comment pouvaient-ils se sentir si heureux et nerveux en même temps ? Parce qu'ils l'étaient…nerveux. Leurs regards les rendaient nerveux mais en même temps, la présence de l'autre suffisait à les calmer.

Les visages de deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre doucement au point qu'ils pouvaient tous deux sentir la caresse du souffle chaud de l'autre.

Emma rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes doucement mais sûrement. Leur baiser était doux dans un premier temps mais dès le moment où la blonde posa sa main sur le derrière de la tête de Killian, il devint très vite beaucoup plus passionnel.

 **-/-**

La fin de matinée ayant sonnée, le jeune homme proposa à Emma d'accoster sur l'Ile aux Hérons, ce qu'elle accepta. La jeune femme avait beau avoir grandi à Storybrooke, elle n'avait mis les pieds sur cette petite île seulement deux ou trois fois à l'occasion de projets scolaires.

Plus personne n'y habitait depuis la mort d'un vieil ermite, qui y avait élu domicile, il y avait deçà une dizaine d'année. Cependant, l'île n'était pas pour autant laissé en abandon, beaucoup de pêcheurs aimaient s'y rendre, ou bien encore des amoureux de la faune.

Les deux jeunes gens déjeunèrent alors sur la plage, profitant ensemble de la douceur printanière et du paysage qui leur était alors proposé.

Emma fut surprise que Killian sache ses préférences : _grilled cheese_ et beignet d'oignons, elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de piocher quelques frites du jeune homme.

Et la salade de fruit…avec de la cannelle. La jeune femme n'avait jamais mangé une salade de fruit épicée à la cannelle et elle devait l'avouer, cela était presque aussi bon que son fameux chocolat à la cannelle.

Une fois le repas terminé, la blonde vint s'installer entre les jambes de Killian et se blottit contre lui, enlacée par les bras de Killian. Ils restèrent silencieux, se contentant de regarder les vagues se briser sur le sable de la plage, bercés par une mélodie marine.

"C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Emma".

 _Pas autant que toi, love_.

"- _Aye_ , répondit le brun.

-Ça me donne presque envie de peindre à nouveau, avoua la blonde.

-Tu…peignais ? questionna le brun après s'être légèrement reculé.

- _Yep_ , dit-elle en souriant. Lorsque j'étais jeune mais je…j'ai arrêté".

Emma Swan peignait, cela ne l'était même pas. Après tout, les deux femmes qui avaient été importantes dans sa vie avaient également été des artistes : Milah qui dessinait mais également sa défunte mère qui elle, tout comme Emma, peignait.

"Pourquoi as-tu arrêté, _love_? demanda Killian en caressant sa main".

Emma ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle pivota légèrement et, lui faisant face, répliqua finalement :

"-Je ne pense pas être assez bonne.

-Toi ? souffla le brun en faisant glisser la mèche rebelle d'Emma derrière son oreille. Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?"

La jeune femme le regarda, bouche-bée. Bien sûr qu'il avait tout de suite compris, et cela faisait légèrement peur à Emma…qu'il puisse lire aussi bien en elle.

"-Pff, mais si les autres ne me pensent pas bonne, Killian, déclara la blonde, pourquoi devrais-je continuer ? Ils ont raison…je…ne suis pas…

-…ce sont des imbéciles, Emma, la coupa Killian. Je suis sûr que tu es talentueuse.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, riposta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu n'as vu aucunes de mes toiles.

-A mon grand regret, _love_ , dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Il ne peut pas en être autrement, tu es Emma Swan.

-Je suis Emma Swan ? répéta la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil. Et qu'est-ce que ça prouve ?

-Et bien, je…bégaya le jeune homme en se grattant l'oreille. Je…sais que tu es plutôt douée de tes mains, _love_ ".

Elle roula des yeux, lui donnant une légère tape sur le torse, avant de se mettre à rire face au passage mode _innuendo_ de Killian. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, hein.

"-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Emma.

-Je…ne sais pas comme l'expliquer _love_ , je le sais tout simplement".

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir l'une de ses toiles pour savoir, il le sentait…il savait qu'Emma Swan était une femme pleine de ressources.

Il le savait tout simplement ? Juste comme ça ? Emma ne réfléchit cependant que quelques secondes quant à la réponse du brun. Elle commençait peu à peu à avoir l'habitude, il ne cherchait jamais à la rabaisser bien au contraire.

"-T'es adorable, tu sais ? lâcha la blonde en lui souriant.

-Adorable ? répéta Killian en rougissant. Tu veux dire incroyablement sexy, outrageusement beau, non ?

-Killian, marmonna Emma. Je veux dire **adorable** …comme dans **adorable** quoi. Ecoutes, dit-elle en glissant sa main droite dans sa gauche, je…sais que tu te caches derrière, gesticula-t-elle sa main, ça…mais parfois, tu laisses tomber ton masque et…et…dit la blonde en souriant, c'est plutôt agréable de voir cette partie de toi, **vraiment** agréable".

L'Irlandais sourit faiblement, rougissant suite aux propos d'Emma. Elle lisait en lui également et, même si le brun n'avait plus l'habitude de montrer sa part de sensibilité à la gente féminine –part qu'il tentait de cacher le plus possible, avec elle…il ne l'avait jamais réellement cachée.

 **-/-**

16 heures et ils étaient déjà en route pour le retour. Henry rentrait de son week-end chez les scouts seulement à 18 heures 45 mais Killian pensa qu'il serait préférable d'être en avance…il ne faudrait pas être surpris par des courants inverses. Killian accosta finalement au port vers les 17 heures 30.

Ils restèrent allongés sur le lit du brun, l'un contre l'autre, attendant l'heure passer. Malheureusement pour eux, l'heure passa comme s'il n'avait s'agit que de quelques minutes.

Debout devant la porte de la cabine, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Killian finit tout de même par s'approcher de la jeune femme et, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux lui dit :

"-J'ai passé une super journée, _love_.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Peut-être que…bégaya-t-il. Peut-être que nous pourrions le refaire ?"

 _Oui ! Mille fois oui !_

Emma lui sourit sincèrement avant de lui répondre par un baiser, laissant sa langue valser un ballet lascif avec celle du brun, tout en perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. De son côté, le jeune homme resserra ses mains autour de sa taille, les ayant laissées glisser le long de son dos.

Ils se séparèrent la respiration haletante, leur front collés l'un à l'autre.

"Seigneur, _love_ , susurra Killian. Tu n'es même pas partie que tu me manques déjà".

 _Toi aussi, babe…toi aussi !_

"-Et bien…je…hésita Emma, tout en glissant sa main sur sa joue, pense pas que l'on puisse se voir demain, mais peut-être mardi…on s'appelle ?

- _Aye_ ".

 **-/-**

Comme elle l'avait supposé, Emma et Killian n'eurent le temps de se voir le lundi, la jeune femme était bien trop occupée à la station et le brun, lui, avait des tas de copies à corriger. Cependant ils s'accordèrent tout de même près de deux heures pour _skyper_ et convinrent de passer la fin d'après-midi du lendemain ensemble.

Killian avait été distrait par ses pensées toute la matinée et cela n'échappa pas aux yeux de ses élèves malheureusement. Il pensait à Emma…il devait lui dire.

Il devait lui avouer la nature de ses sentiments pour elle. Après leur dimanche en mer, il était _presque_ convaincu que ce qu'il ressentait pour Emma était réciproque. Mais cela n'empêcherait certainement pas les difficultés, qu'elle panique et qu'elle s'éloigne de lui…une nouvelle fois.

De son côté, Emma avait probablement été tout aussi distraite que l'Irlandais, et bien entendu son père le perçut de suite. Le sourire niais sur son visage lorsqu'elle reçut message de Killian avait dû ajouter à la suspicion de David.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence…elle était _totalement_ , _sincèrement_ , _profondément_ amoureuse de Killian Jones. Peut-être devrait-elle prendre un risque avec lui, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était différent des autres et la blonde pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse en sa présence.

Emma allait le lui dire…lui confesser à qu'elle le considérait comme étant bien plus que son ami et que, si était prêt lui aussi, elle souhaiterait à avoir plus encore.

La jeune femme profita de sa pause déjeuner pour lui faire une surprise. Il lui avait vaguement dit durant leur conversation _skype_ qu'il mangerait sur son bateau. Elle décida alors de faire un saut au Granny's, prenant à emporter les _fameuses_ lasagnes surgelées de la gérante et se rendit, souriante, sur _The Rachel_.

Elle prit grande attention en montant à bord, tentant d'éviter de se casser une jambe –ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, était tout à fait son genre.

Après quelques difficultés, la jeune shérif y parvint finalement, arborant alors un sourire victorieux au visage. Killian n'allait certainement pas tarder à arriver, lui laissant donc le temps de réchauffer les lasagnes.

Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bateau, le choc l'envahit. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire…ne voulait pas y croire.

 _Non…j'hallucine…ce n'est pas possible._

Elle s'avança cependant de la porte de la cabine arrière. Non, malheureusement elle ne rêvait pas. Il y avait bel et bien une femme brune dévêtue dans le lit de Killian…dans le lit de SON Killian.

Une femme nue, légèrement recouverte par les draps, dans le lit que Killian et elle avait partagé quelques jours plus tôt. Dans son bateau alors qu'il lui avait clairement dit qu'elle était la première à y monter à bord.

 _Menteur !_

Les larmes avaient timidement coulées sur les joues de la jeune femme et son cœur, lui, s'était totalement brisé. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il était différent ? Pourquoi avait-elle imaginé qu'il pouvait l'aimer comme elle l'aimait ?

 _Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide pour tomber amoureuse de lui, Emma !_

Emma quitta finalement le bateau, le cœur meurtri par la douleur, laissant derrière cette inconnue qui l'avait ramenée à la dure réalité.

A peine était-elle sortie du bateau que la jeune femme croisa Killian, radieux. L'étonnement au visage, il s'exclama :

"-Swan ?! Que...tu...quelle surprise !

-Tu parles d'une surprise, s'exclama la blonde en lui donnant violemment le sac de Granny's à emporter avant de tourner le dos".

Killian se figea quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait tout juste de se produire. En vain. Emma s'éloignait de plus en plus du port et le brun n'en fut que plus perplexe.

Que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle lui parle ainsi ? Il regarda à l'intérieur du sac puis grimaça. L'Irlandais comprenait encore moins la situation.

Pourquoi apporter un repas pour deux si c'est pour s'enfuir de la sorte ? Le jeune homme finit cependant par monter sur son bateau, toujours aussi confus.

* * *

 ** _So...qui peut bien être cette mystérieuse femme brune nue dans le lit de Killian ?!_**

 ** _Moi je sais ! Mouahahahah !_**

 ** _Une petite review tout de même ? Regard de chiot battu...'love you all !_**


	9. Alex

**Hahaha, j'ai été pas cool de couper comme ça, hein ?! Bah vous savez pas quoi ?! Vous découvrirez qui est exactement cette femme en même temps qu'Emma...vers la fin, hahah. Bon vous pouvez d'imaginer of course, mais la mention du lien n'apparaît qu'à la fin. Ouais c'est bon, ça attise le "suspens" et tout et tout !**

 **En tout cas, merci vous vos reviews mes lovely mates ! 'love you all ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

 **9\. Alex.**

* * *

Killian s'assit, déposant le paquet de chez Granny's sur la table de la cabine principale. Il cherchait toujours à comprendre, pourquoi Emma était-elle partie si soudainement, remuant son esprit encore et encore jusqu'au moment où…

 _BAM !_

L'Irlandais se leva en sursaut à la suite de bruit qui venait vraisemblablement de sa chambre. Il s'y pressa vivement et la vit allongée sur son lit.

"Oh Emma, noon, marmonna-t-il".

Tout était plus clair maintenant, Emma l'avait vue. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle semblait lui en vouloir et pourquoi elle avait fui.

Elle avait sans doute pensé que la brune et lui avaient…

 _Emmaaa_

L'Irlandais ramassa alors un oreiller et le jeta sur la jeune femme qui s'était alors rendormie et s'écriant :

"PUTAAAIN Alex, réveilles ton cul !"

L'intéressée se réveilla à moitié, ne cherchant point à cacher les parties les plus intimes de son anatomie.

"-Bordel, couvres-toi ! s'énerva le brun en détournant son regard.

-Oooh fais pas ton pudique, Killian, rétorqua Alex, tu m'as déjà vue à poil hein !

-Ouais…quand on était gosses ! répliqua-t-il. Puis bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Bonjour l'accueil ! dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-T'attends pas à avoir un accueil chaleureux après ce que tu viens juste de faire !

-J'ai fait quoi ?!"

Killian se passa les mains dans les cheveux, pestant intérieurement contre elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver lorsqu'elle se ramenait sans prévenir ! Elle avait de la chance qu'il l'aimait énormément…il l'aurait virée de son bateau en deux secondes sinon !

Mais autant était-il proche –ou avait-il été– d'Alex, il ne pouvait rien lui dire sur Emma. Pas avant de lui avoir parlé à elle, de lui avoir expliqué que tout ceci n'était qu'un malheureux malentendu.

"-Rien, lâcha-t-il finalement. Habilles-toi, je…vais dans l'autre cabine.

-Okaay, _captain_ !".

Le jeune homme s'était rassis à table, parcourant l'album photo de son téléphone. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire –certes timidement– devant chacune des photos d'Emma.

 _Beautiful sunshine_ , pensa Killian.

Puis des photos de lui, qu'elle avait bien entendu prises, ce qui relevait tout de même d'un exploit puisque le jeune brun n'appréciait pas du tout d'être pris en cliché.

Dès l'instant où il entendit Alex râler sur la porte de la cabine, il rangea aussitôt son téléphone, faisant mine d'attendre la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, après s'être vêtue…enfin, après avoir enfilé un shorty et un t-shirt volé à Killian, rejoignit le brun. Sans rien dire, elle ouvrit le paquet à emporter et, sous le regard pas vraiment étonné de Killian, en réchauffa une part au micro-onde.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alex ? demanda finalement l'Irlandais.

-Je te rends visite, Killy, répondit-elle.

-Me prends pas pour un con, répliqua-t-il. Ça fait un sacré baille que tu ne viens plus me voir juste pour me voir. Alors, s'il te plaît, ais l'obligeance de vider ton sac.

-Mais mon Killy, tu m'as vraiment manq…

-ARRETES ! s'exclama le brun en tapant sur la table. TU N'ES PAS ICI PARCE QUE JE TE MANQUES, ALEX ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

La jeune brune écarquilla les yeux face à l'emportement de Killian. Jamais de sa vie elle ne l'avait vu haussé ainsi le ton sur elle. Jamais. Elle finit par lui répondre, sans le regarder réellement :

"Et bien…il semblerait que je ne sois pas la bienvenue ici. Sois tranquille, Killian…je ne reviendrais plus te voir sans prendre la peine de t'appeler".

 _Oh le con_ ! grogna-t-il intérieurement.

Il ne voulait pas la blesser, loin de là…mais c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. L'Irlandais avait très bien vu les timides larmes s'écouler timidement sur les joues de la brune et si Alex s'était mise à pleurer, c'était certainement parce que quelque chose était arrivée et qu'elle venait lui rendre visite pour son soutien…parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

"-Alex ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la cabine. Attends !

-Quoi ?! rétorqua la brune. Oh oui, tu vas me dire que j'ai oublié mon pantalon, vrai…laisses-moi deux minutes et j'me barre".

Alex rentra aussitôt de nouveau dans la cabine, ne donnant aucune chance à Killian de placer le moindre mot. Deux minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit vêtue d'un jean et de son chemisier ses cheveux étaient rapidement peignés.

"-Alex, attends, répéta Killian en empoignant doucement son bras. Je suis désolé, _love._ Je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça, je suis **vraaiment** désolé. Restes.

-Ooh, vraiment ?! demanda-t-elle avec impertinence. Tu veux **vraaiment** te farcir la pauvre Alex ?!

-S'il te plaît, restes, insista le brun".

Le jeune homme la regardait sincèrement et, caressant tendrement son visage, lui demanda d'une voix douce :

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je…c'est…hésita Alex avant de tomber dans ses bras. Bobby…et…moi, nous avons rompus.

-Oh, je suis désolé, _love_ …tellement désolé, tenta-t-il de la consoler.

-Je…je suis celle qui a décidé de rompre, Killian, expliqua Alex en se redressant avant de continuer en reniflant, je…l'ai surpris au lit avec la chanteuse de son groupe de Rock et…les autres gars m'ont dit que ça faisait bien quatre mois qu'il me trompait l'enfoiré ! Mais Killian…tu sais, euhm, dit-elle en se grattant le derrière de l'oreille. Tu m'as vraiment manqué et…je sais que j'crains un peu de venir te voir seulement quand une merde m'arrive mais je t'aime, tu sais ?

-Oui je sais, répondit l'Irlandais en embrassant son front. Et je t'aime aussi, Alex…tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux, _love_.

-Waaouuuh, se moqua Alex, et baaah, je sais que tu ne peux pas me résister, mon Killy d'amouuur, tu m'aimes tellement, tu me supplierais presque de rester, hein ? Hein ?

-Pousses pas trop, rigola Killian, bon…euh, pas que tu me fasses chier là hein mais euh je dois retourner en cours, tu sais…pour travailler, on se retrouve chez moi, _love_ ".

Le brun rentra chez lui vers les 20 heures, après avoir récupéré Alex au port. La brune lui raconta durant toute la soirée ses dernières aventures à bord du van de son ex petit-ami rockeur. Des péripéties que la jeune femme appréciait grandement…ou du moins ce sentiment de liberté qu'elle ressentait de ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

Même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que Killian passait des vacances avec la brune, celle-ci réussissait à les semer lui et son frère, donnant la frayeur à ses parents par la même occasion. L'Irlandais la comprenait, lui aussi avait cette soif de liberté lorsqu'il naviguait. Sans oublier leur passion commune pour la musique…enfin, en quelque sorte. Alex était beaucoup plus intéressée par les musiciens que par la musique en elle-même.

Ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre devant le poste de télévision même si Killian, qui s'était réveillé durant la nuit, avait ensuite coucher la brune dans son lit avant de retourner dormir sur le canapé.

-/-

L'Irlandais fit cours toute la matinée le jour suivant. Il pensait tant à Alex, se demandant ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien mais surtout priant qu'elle ne fasse pas des siennes à peine arrivée dans la bourgade, mais également à Emma à qui il n'avait toujours pas envoyé de messages.

Son dernier cours prit fin à 13 heures de l'après-midi mais sa journée de travail n'était pas pour autant terminée. Un tas de copie des examens blancs l'attendait sagement dans son bureau.

Il repensait alors au début de sa carrière où il prenait un certain plaisir à corriger les copies des élèves, s'amusant parfois de leurs bêtises. Mais avec le temps, le brun avait commencé à trouver cela moins plaisant, bien qu'il semblait toujours apprécier cela beaucoup plus que ses collègues.

Avant de commencer cette dure tâche, Killian déjeuna devant son ordinateur et, constatant qu'Emma était connectée sur _facebook_ , il lui envoya un message privé. Malheureusement, la blonde l'ignorait, du moins c'est ce que Killian pensa mais après une heure et un nouveau message, elle répondit enfin.

 **Killian Jones, 13h29 :** _ **Hey, love !**_

 _ **Je…on doit parler.**_

 _ **A propos d'hier**_

 **KJ, 14h 45** _ **: Okay…bon t'as pas l'air de vouloir me parler, Emma. Mais il va bien falloir que l'on se parle un jour.**_

 **Emma Swan, 14h48 :** _ **Il n'y a rien à dire, Jones.**_

 **KJ, 14h49 :** _ **Oh…vraiment ?**_

 **ES, 14h51 :** _ **Oui.**_

 **KJ, 14h52 :** _ **Toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas vrai…que nous avons besoin de parler, love.**_

 **ES, 14h54 :** _ **Ah ouais ?!**_

 _ **Et depuis quand tu sais ce dont J'AI besoin, buddy ?**_

 **KJ, 14h55** _ **: Emma**_

 **ES, 14h56 :** _ **Stop ! Nous n'avons rien à dire, okay ? Rien ne s'est passé, TOUT VA BIEN**_ **!**

 **KJ, 14h58 :** _ **Ce n'est pas vrai, love.**_

 _ **Tu nous as apporté des lasagnes pour que nous puissions déjeuner ensemble.**_

 _ **Et tu m'as largué le sac pour fuir.**_

 _ **Je n'appelle pas cela RIEN !**_

 **ES, 15h01 :** _ **Ecoutes…nous n'avons pas signé de contrat d'exclusivité à ce que je sache ?! Tu couches donc avec qui tu veux, Jones. Y'a aucun problème.**_

 **KJ, 15h03 :** _ **Looove.**_

 _ **C'est justement à propos de cela que nous devons nous voir.**_

 _ **Je dois te dire quelque chose.**_

 **ES, 15h05 :** _ **Bah, vas-y ! Dis moi !**_

 **KJ, 15h07 :** _ **Je ne vais pas te dire ce que j'ai à te dire comme ça, Swan !**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que je veux avoir avec toi sur facebook.**_

 **ES, 15h09 :** _ **Et bah tu vas devoir attendre, buddy.**_

 _ **J'ai pas vraiment une minute en ce moment entre les paperasses relatives aux chutes d'arbres.**_

 _ **Les réunions avec Regina pour l'amélioration des panneaux de signalisation.**_

 _ **Le voyage scolaire de mon fils à préparer.**_

 _ **Alors une discussion concernant le pourquoi du comment une meuf à poil s'est retrouvée dans ton lit…dans un bateau dans lequel tu m'as dit n'avoir jamais amené de filles.**_

 _ **C'est réellement le cadet de mes soucis, Jones.**_

 **KJ, 15h16 :** _ **Et bien…tu sais où me trouver lorsque ta crise de jalousie sera terminée, love.**_

 **ES, 15h18 :** _ **CRISE DE JALOUSIE ?! MAIS TU REVES COMPLETEMENT BUDDY !**_

 **KJ, 15h19 :** _ **Alors pourquoi avoir ramené le fait que je t'ai dit n'avoir jamais amené de filles sur mon bateau ?**_

 **ES, 15h21 :** _ **FUCK ! Je ne suis pas jalouse…y'a vraiment aucune matière à être jalouse !**_

 **KJ, 15h22 :** _ **Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, love…vraiment, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse.**_

 **ES, 15h24** _ **: Oooh, t'as pas des copies à corriger ?! Bref, j'ai du taf perso. Bye.**_

Ils avaient alors conversé –ou du moins essayé– durant près d'une heure. C'était tout Emma de faire cela, comme si rien ne s'était passé et que tout allait bien…que blessée, elle ne l'avait certainement pas été.

Mais Killian n'était pas dupe, il connaissait Emma et ses réactions et expressions reflétait qu'elle avait bel et bien était blessée par la vision de la brune nue dans son lit. Il ne devait pas éprouver ce genre de sentiment, mais une part de lui était satisfaite de voir la blonde réagir ainsi. Elle était jalouse ! JALOUSE !

Il ne pouvait y avoir jalousie si elle ne tenait pas un minimum à lui…si elle ne ressentait pas à son égard des sentiments…amoureux. Le brun avait également perçu cela dans son commentaire de _l'exclusivité_. Emma n'avait pas tort…ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord sur plusieurs règles mais certainement pas celle-ci. Voulait-elle qu'il ne soit l'homme que d'une seule femme, c'est-à-dire elle ? En tout cas, lui…c'est ce qu'il voulait, être sien.

Le jeune professeur se reconcentra sur ses copies, espérant que l'emploi du temps du shérif s'allégerait rapidement…ce qui ne pourrait pas être le cas avant un petit moment suite aux mystérieuses chutes des arbres dont Storybrooke faisait l'objet. _Il n'y a que dans cette vieille bourgade du Maine que telles choses arrivent_ , pensa Killian, _un coup de Leroy et sa bande à tous les coups_.

Killian rentra chez lui, exténué par sa journée mais le brun dû continuer de corriger ses dernières copies –le lendemain étant le dernier délai. Quant à Alex, elle avait décidé de sortir visiter les _coins branchés de la ville_ et malgré que l'Irlandais l'ait prévenue qu'elle ne risquait pas de trouver ce genre d'établissement dans la ville, il l'avait finalement laissée filée, croisant les doigts qu'elle ne ferait pas de conneries. Puis...le brun ne pouvait pas réellement l'en empêcher, Alex était majeure après tout.

-/-

Jeudi. Pire journée de la semaine. Emma s'était tout d'abord réveillée par un horrible mal de crâne mais elle dû se contraindre à se rendre à la station de shérif. Les habitants se plaignaient de bruit de tronçonneuse la nuit, certainement causé par les auteurs des vandalismes.

"Putain, y'a que dans ce trou paumé que l'on a des coupes d'arbres comme acte de vandalisme, pesta Emma".

Puis il y avait eu une énième réunion avec Regina concernant les panneaux de signalisation…cette rénovation s'éternisait à son plus grand malheur. Et le voyage d'Henry à New York City, s'assurer que son fils possède le nécessaire.

La jeune femme était donc sortie de la station de police vers les 18 heures, après plus de 10 heures de travail. Elle s'assit directement au comptoir, attendant l'arrivée de son fils.

"-Alors, ma belle, lui lança Ruby, exténuée ?

-T'as pas idée, Ruby, répondit-elle, un café s'il te plaît…extra fort".

Parallèlement, Killian était assis à l'une des tables de la salle du Granny's en compagnie d'Alex. Alors que cette dernière lui racontait sa soirée de la veille dans les moindres détails, l'Irlandais, faisant de l'écouter attentivement, se perdit dans ses pensées bien qu'il discerna quelques brides de son monologue par-ci par-là comme, _bon coup_ , _pipe_ , _glaçons_ , _menottes_ …le tout mélangé à divers noms d'habitants de la ville.

"-Euh mmh, marmonna le brun, tu…as couché avec toute la ville ? Non parce que…j'ai entendu euh…Will, August, Graham, Jeff…qui d'autres ?!

-Seigneur, Killian, souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux, écoutes un peu, hein ! Faut suivre ! Donc je disais, yep…y'a eu les mecs que t'as cité mais aussi…mmh, ajouta la brune en se léchant les babines, tu vois Eddy ? Le mec punk là-bas ? Putain l'un des meilleurs coups de ma vie, Killian. Puis…y'avait aussi la belle Ruby, putain…mon Dieu, une vraie louve. Euh…attends que je me rappelle encore…ah oui, s'exclama Alex, euh une rouquine à frisettes mais aussi une autre rouquine un peu plus déjantée, Zelema machin bidule ou un truc comme ça. Oooh, sourit-elle en continuant de parcourir la salle, le brun là…avec sa femme Gwen…mouais adeptes de l'échangisme haha. Et…euh, s'il te plaît te marres pas hein, il était 5 heures du mat' et j'étais sacrément bourrée…le grincheux là.

-LEROY ?! s'écria Killian avec effroi avant de continuer plus calmement. T'es en ville depuis quoi…quatre jours, Alex et t'as vu ton tableau ? Merde…c'est pas parce que ton mec t'as larguée que tu dois te faire tout le monde !

-Mouais euh, fronça-t-elle les sourcils. J'me rappelle de ton comportement après la mort de Milah, hein... _mister coups d'un soir_ alors euh…voilà. Puis ça fait pas quatre jours mais trois puis pas ma faute y'avait une partouze !"

Alex n'avait pas tort, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un exemple en matière de _relations amoureuses,_ s'il pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié son comportement non plus, mais il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne retomberait plus amoureux.

Bon…après, le tableau de chasse d'Alex n'était certainement pas aussi grand qu'elle semblait le prétendre. Même lors de ses soirées étudiantes –avant qu'elle n'abandonne la faculté– la brune n'avait jamais autant abusé…même sous LSD.

Le regard de la jeune femme se figea lors qu'elle croisa celui d'un jeune homme métis, accoudé au comptoir, mais surtout outrageusement sexy. Killian suivit le regard de la brune et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, il l'arrêta :

"-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Alex…ce gars-là, tu ne le mettras pas dans ton lit. C'est le prêtre de la ville.

-Hahaha, rigola la brune, quel naïf tu fais mon Killy d'amouuuur, se moqua-t-elle. Je t'ai pas raconté la fois où je me suis faite un prêtre dans le confessionnal ? Aheeem…tu devrais essayer avec une nonne, hein ! Non mais prêtre ou pas prêtre, tu succombes face au charme de la MA-GNI-FI-QUE Alex !"

Alex se dirigea aussitôt vers le fameux homme d'église, n'hésitant pas à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Killian devait se l'avouer, regarder la jeune femme tenter de draguer le prêtre de la ville était pour le moins un spectacle alléchant.

Elle revint cependant cinq minutes plus tard, suivie de Ruby avec leur commande, et pesta au jeune Irlandais :

"-Non mais bordel j'hallucine, le mec m'a envoyé bouler ! Comment tu peux envoyer boulet la GRANDE, la MAGNIFIQUE Alex ?!

-Pas possible, lui susurra Ruby. Mais…tu sais ma belle, pas ta faute. Je crois que notre pauvre Père Merlin a rendu le tablier depuis…euh, son _ex_.

-Son ex ? répéta Killian incrédule…mais, euh…il est…prêtre !

-Il ne l'a pas toujours été, _handsome_ , répondit la serveuse. Il a été fiancée à Nimue plus jeune mais malheureusement, elle a tournée délinquante et aussi fort a-t-il voulu l'aider à s'en sortir, il n'a pas réussi…et, elle est morte d'une overdose. A la suite de cela, il a décidé d'entrer dans les ordres. Bon…euh, je dois y retourner si je tiens à ma vie, dit Ruby avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme et de lui dire sensuellement, Alex.

-PUTAIN Killian, pesta finalement la brune. Non mais Merlin ? Nimue ? Le tout dans une putain de bourgade qui s'appelle Storybrooke ?! Merde mais c'est quand que tu te casses le cul d'ici ?! 'fin non, pourquoi t'as pas déjà quitté c'te ville ?!

-Euh…je, bégaya Killian. J'ai mes raisons".

Emma. Elle était SA raison. Sans prendre attention à Alex, il tourna son regard dans la direction de la jeune blonde. Le sourire niais sur son visage alerta aussitôt la brune.

"-PUTAIN, non Killian ! s'écria Alex avant d'ajouter en chuchotant à son oreille, t'es amoureux ! Mon Dieu…mon Killy d'amouuuuuuur est amoureux, répéta-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. OOOOOOh mon Dieu…continua Alex en l'embrassant, et le mariage ? Vous avez fixé une date ?! T'as intérêt à faire de moi ta demoiselle d'honneur, _buddy_ ! Je vais t'organiser un enterrement de vie de garçon tu…

-…Stop ! Y'a aucun mariage, okay ?! lui dit-il. Concrètement…on n'est même pas ensemble tu vois.

-Quoi ?! Tu…concrètement, euh…tu veux dire, murmura Alex, vous êtes… _sexfriends_? Mais voyant ta tête t'es amoureux…euh non ?

- _Aye_ , dit-il sur le même ton. Et…je crois qu'elle aussi et…j'allais lui dire mais…elle t'a vue sur mon bateau.

-Ooh merde, lâcha Alex. Je suis désolée, Killian…bordel putain, j'ai tout gâché…je…vais aller lui parler, je vais arranger, je…

-Non ! riposta le brun. Laisses-moi faire, okay ? J'ai besoin de le faire moi-même.

-Okay, mentit-elle. Je vais rien faire".

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent et Alex, se sentant coupable, réfléchissait à comment aborder la jeune blonde. Mais il lui fallait pour cela ne pas avoir Killian dans les jambes…et, qu'elle soit présente…ce qui allait être compliqué puisque la brune ne connaissait pas le nom d'Emma.

Ou pas. En effet, le brun venait tout juste de s'éclipser pour se rendre aux toilettes. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il allait certainement lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Tant pis…elle avait causé du tort, elle réparait, non ?

"-Hey, fit Alex, en tapotant l'épaule d'Emma. Je suis Al…

-Non mais ne me touchez pas, s'énerva la blonde. Je me fiche de savoir qui vous êtes ! Puis…ajouta Emma à voix basse…j'pensais pas qu'il puisse être aussi bas pour envoyer sa petite amie me voir pour m'expliquer la merveilleuse raison de vos parties de jambes en l'air sur son p'tin rafiot !

-Il ne sait pas. Je…

-Ooh, pff, la coupa Emma. Retourner prendre du bon temps ensemble au lieu de venir me faire chier".

Voyant son fils arriver, Emma se leva et quitta le Granny's aussitôt.

 _Non mais qu'est-ce que Killian trouve à cette blondasse pompeuse ? Elle nous prend pour qui à croire qu'on couche ensemble ? Non mais elle est tarée hein ! Bordel Killian, pff…j'te félicite pas d'être tombé amoureux de c'te blonde, hein._

"Alex, bordel de merde, entendit-elle derrière. T'as pas pu t'en empêcher !"

-/-

"Une vraie journée de merde ! grommela Emma dans son lit".

Elle n'avait réellement pas eu la patience pour faire face à cette brune, magnifique brune qu'elle avait retrouvée quelques jours plus tôt dans le lit de Killian. Réellement pas. Peut-être avait-elle été trop brute à son égard ? Certainement. Mais voilà…elle se ramenait dans sa ville avec sa plastique de rêve, venant de je ne sais où, pour coucher avec l'homme dont elle était peu à peu tombée amoureuse.

 _Fuck_. Voilà que des pensées de Killian et de cette inconnue surgissaient dans son esprit. Elle la détestait et le mot était faible. Et cela l'énervait parce que son comportement donnait raison à l'Irlandais : elle était jalouse. Oui…elle l'était, mais cela jamais elle ne lui avouerait.

-/-

Les derniers jours de la semaine passèrent beaucoup plus vite que les premiers. Emma trouvait finalement un peu de temps de se poser. Elle profita donc de cet après-midi dominicale pour se ressourcer sur la plage de la ville.

Ce que la blonde avait grand besoin. Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée…non, il avait dû réapparaître après cinq, ou six, ans d'absence.

"-Je vois que t'as finalement trouvé un moment de paix, _love_ , déclara Killian en s'approchant d'elle.

-Et bien…c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que tu débarques, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Okay, je…t'es toujours en colère alors… je te laisse, rétorqua le brun d'un ton blessé".

 _Merde. Pourquoi sens-tu ce besoin de lui faire du mal ainsi ?! C'est pas comme si t'avais pas envie de lui parler…t'en meurs d'envie, idiote…'fin, de tout sauf ce dont il veut te parler, bien sûr !_

"-Killian, attends, lâcha la blonde en tournant son regard vers Killian. Je…suis désolée.

-Ooh, alors…je ne tourmente donc pas ton moment de paix ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton impertinent en remuant sa main. Non parce que…loin de moi l'idée de troubler ta quiétude, Swan.

-Je…j'crois que j'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour ça, Killian. J'y arrive très bien seule".

Emma détourna son regard des yeux de Killian et se concentra de nouveau sur l'océan. Regarder les vagues se briser sur le sable était beaucoup moins douloureux que de regarder le brun et surtout, beaucoup moins risqué.

"-Je…tu…hésita Killian. Pouvons-nous parler ? Ou…tu n'es pas d'humeur, _love_?

-Je croyais qu'il fallait l'avoir c'te conversation ? demanda Emma. Pourquoi te soucier si je suis d'humeur ou pas ?! Faut le faire, non ?!

-Swan, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le tronc à ses côtés. Je…veux t'en parler, oui…nous devrons le faire, oui…mais, si tu n'as pas envie pour l'instant…nous attendrons que tu le veuilles.

-Tu m'énerves avec tes réponses, rigola Emma. Je…soupira la blonde. Je t'écoute.

-Certaine ?

-Oui".

Il se leva aussitôt puis le sourire au visage lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Devant l'air perplexe de la jeune blonde, il précisa :

"-Nous parlerons sur mon bateau…

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! s'exclama Emma. Je remonte pas sur le bateau où tu t'es tapé une autre femme !

-Et tu dis que tu n'es pas jalouse, _love_?! dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Je ne le suis pas, Jones. Et je n'irais pas sur ton bateau…nous pouvons parler ici, déclara-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

-Ici ?! répéta le brun. Euh…ici où n'importe qui peut nous entendre, Emma ? Je proposais juste mon bateau pour avoir un minimum d'intimité, tu sais ?

-Et bien, euh…regardes autour de toi, Killian, y'a personne…y'a jamais personne ici, pourquoi crois-tu que je viens ici ? Mmh ? Puis…c'est de très mauvais goût que de vouloir discuter sur le lieu où tu m'as dit n'avoir jamais amené aucune fille avant moi sauf que tadaam ce n'est pas vrai. ET…haussa-t-elle le ton. Ne redis pas que je suis jalouse, je ne le suis pas !".

Killian se gratta la tête, légèrement honteux. Elle avait raison, le bateau n'était pas forcément le bon choix, surtout en sachant qu'elle pensait qu'Alex et lui avaient couché ensemble.

"-T'as raison, restons ici alors. Je…ne t'ai pas menti lorsque je t'ai dit que tu étais la première, Emma…

-…mais certainement pas la dernière, vu la magnifique brune que j'y ai aperçu, le coupa Emma.

-Alex n'est pas une fille ! répliqua Killian vivement".

Emma se mit alors à rire, ce qui ne faisait absolument pas rire l'Irlandais. Après s'être calmée, la shérif finit par reprendre :

"J'te croyais plus physionomiste que ça, Jones ! Tu vas inventer quoi ?! roula-t-elle des yeux. Qu'il s'agit de l'un de tes cousins qui s'est fait opéré pour devenir une femme ?! Seigneur, Killian…je veux bien t'écouter, mais épargnes-moi ce genre d'excuse bidon…ne me mens pas".

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Killian d'exploser de rire. Si seulement elle savait…si seulement. Emma ne comprenait pas cette crise de fou rire soudaine. Se moquait-il réellement d'elle ?!

"-Oooh, _love_ , réussit-il à dire, t'as pas idée à quel point t'es proche de la réalité.

-C'EST CA ! FOUS-TOI DE MA GUEULE ! cria la blonde en se levant. Putain j'aurais pas dû…j'aurais pas dû, répéta-t-elle encore et encore, d'une voix larmoyante. Quelle conne je suis à te laisser une chance de m'expliquer qui est cette brune que j'ai trouvée dans le lit dans lequel nous avons passé notre première nuit ensemble…putain bordel, la conne…merde, j'ai pas à écouter merde, tu couches avec qui tu veux !"

Voilà…elle pleurait. Alors qu'elle avait tenté de ne pas pleurer à cause de lui…mais le voir rire ainsi, à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas si éloignée de la réalité alors qu'elle avait sorti ineptie avait été la goutte de trop. Voir l'homme qu'elle aime rire ainsi…elle ne pouvait pas. Alors qu'elle ramassait son sac pour partir, Killian se rapprocha d'elle puis, prenant ses mains dans les siennes lui avoua :

"-Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, _love_ , okay ? Crois-moi…je ne te ferais pas cela, insista Killian avec sincérité. Jamais je n'irais te tromper.

-Me tromper ? dit-elle en écho. Mais…on est pas ensemble, tu peux pas me tromper…tu peux coucher toutes les femmes que tu veux parce que justement, toi et moi nous ne sommes pas un couple…c'était juste du sexe, tu t'souviens ?! conclut Emma en reniflant.

-Et bien, t'as raison, dit le brun. Officiellement, je suis célibataire, tout comme toi…je peux donc coucher avec n'importe quelle femme mais j'ai un problème, tu vois, déclara l'Irlandais en caressant sa joue. J'en ai absolument pas envie…putain, Swan…tu es la seule femme sur cette planète que je désire et…tu me rends dingue, _love_ , confessa le jeune brun dans un mélange de pleurs et de rire. Je t'ai-

-Ne le dis pas, l'interrompit la blonde en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne le dis pas…s'il te plaît".

Elle ne pouvait pas entendre les trois mots sortir de la bouche de Killian. Pas sans savoir l'identité de la brune…et certainement pas avant avoir réglé son autre problème. Puis…cela était trop tôt, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre le lui dire sans être certaine de pouvoir lui dire en retour.

"-D'accord, murmura Killian en essuyant les larmes de la blonde. Mais…

-…qui est-elle ?! demanda la blonde. Si tu n'as pas couché avec elle, qui est-elle et pourquoi était-elle nue dans ton lit ?

-Alors tu me crois ? questionna-t-il à son tour.

-Peut-être, lui sourit-elle, alors ?

-Tout d'abord, elle s'appelle Alex et…elle est ma cousine".

Elle se recula, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge dans les yeux de Killian mais elle n'en trouva pas la moindre trace. Cette brune était réellement sa cousine et…

"-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? demanda Emma. Qu'elle venait ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ?

-Parce que je ne savais pas qu'elle venait, _love,_ rétorqua Killian. C'est Alex quoi…toujours à me rendre visite sans prévenir, à taper l'incruste un beau matin. Et…rigola le brun, elle a beau dire qu'elle n'aime pas les bateaux, elle n'arrête pas de squatter le mien. Entre nous, Emma…elle a beau le nier, elle l'adooore, elle y est totalement accro même. Comment la blâmer, t'as vu à quel point il navigue à merveille, hein ?

-Ta cousine, répéta la blonde. Ta cousine…vous n'avez pas couché ensemble…

-…euh l'inceste c'est pas notre genre, et…pour le fait de l'avoir retrouvée nue…euh, se gratta-t-il, c'est ainsi qu'elle dort.

-Je suis désolée, Killian…d'avoir cru que toi et elle...que…

-C'est boon, Swan, on ne peut pas dire que ta rencontre avec elle ait été charmante, hein ?! Y'a mieux tout de même qu'un face à face avec Alex nue dans mon pieu".

Mais elle aurait dû ne pas douter de lui…lui donner sa chance de s'expliquer plus tôt, comme par exemple ce fameux jour. Attendre qu'il comprenne la situation au lieu de fuir comme une voleuse. Mais non, elle avait douté de lui, à jouer à la _petite amie_ jalouse. Et maintenant, même si être avec lui était quelque chose qu'elle désirait, elle ne pouvait pas…pas tout de suite, pas avec _lui_ de retour. Emma recula alors du jeune homme et s'assit de nouveau sur le tronc d'arbre. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains avant de redresser sa tête et regarda Killian :

"-Je ne peux pas. Toi…moi, j'peux pas.

-Mais…tu, hésita l'Irlandais en la rejoignant. Mais dimanche dernier…je croyais que…tu ressentais la même chose que moi, que…poursuit-il sur le même ton en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, tu étais jalouse, je croyais que tu…voulais être vraiment avec moi. Je me suis totalement trompé ?

-Euhm, je…non, murmura Emma. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui.

-Différentes ? réitéra le brun en arquant les sourcils. En quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu changer en une semaine, _love_?

-Walsh…mon ex, il est revenu en ville".

Killian lui lâcha instantanément les mains, ce qui n'aida pas Emma. Elle avait vu l'assombrissement de ses yeux, le mouvement de déglutition de sa pomme d'Adam…et surtout, il avait ôté ses mains des siennes.

"-Je suis désolée, Killian…mais il est de retour et…

-…ne le sois pas, _love,_ lui assura le brun. Tu n'as pas à être désolée.

-Je…reprit-elle finalement. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir à propos de tout ça, Killian…comment gérer tout ça.

-Bien sûr, dit-il d'un ton morne. Je comprends, conclut-il en se levant. Je…devrais y aller, Swan.

-Attends, déclara la blonde. Tu…ça ne signifie pas que l'on ne peut pas se voir, tu sais ? Je…on pourrait prendre un verre au Granny's, avec Alex tiens, renchérit Emma…pour discuter en…amis.

-Alex est partie ce matin, _love_ , l'informa Killian. Mais en ce qui concerne un verre au Granny's, _love_ …avec plaisir.

-Ooh, euh…tu, tu pourras lui dire que je suis désolée de mettre comportée comme une conne avec elle ? demanda la jeune femme. Je…j'étais en colère et je n'ai pas forcément été très agréable avec elle.

-Je vais le faire, Emma, lui sourit Killian. Même si je l'ai en quelque sorte déjà fait.

-Merci, peut-être que je pourrais lui dire moi-même la prochaine fois qu'elle te rendra visite, non ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra dans cette ville, _love_ , rigola le brun. Elle ne l'a pas **vraimeent** aimé.

-Dommage, mais qui sait, elle va peut-être changer d'avis, regardes-toi…t'es peu à peu tombé amoureux du charme de Storybrooke, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Mmh, ce n'est pas vraiment de la ville dont je suis tombé amoureux, Emma, dit Kilian. Peu importe…Storybrooke est à présent ma maison. On se revoit bientôt au Granny's, okay ?!

-Ouaaais, répondit la blonde d'un ton trainant. Je…on se skype, ou texte ou…bye, Killian".

* * *

Mouahahaha, Monkey revient ! Hihihi...Emma a-t-elle toujours des sentiments pour lui ?! Mmh ? Et sinon, pour Alex, si vous vous souvenez bien, je l'avais mentionnée, sans la nommer, dans le chapitre 4 lorsque MM demande à Killian sur sa famille et tout et tout !

Sinon, une petite review ? 'love youuu !


	10. Ghosts

**AHOOY LES MATES ! V'là un nouveau chapitre ! Hihihi, et oui Alex n'était que la cousine de Killian, vous pensiez quoi ?! Il est vraiment trop in love de sa Swan, hein ! Bon…mais y'a l'autre Walsh maintenant, la question est : Est-ce que Emma aime toujours Walsh ? Hein ? Vous croyez ? Vous voulez savoir ? hihihihi**

 **Sinon, je vous remercie de vos superbes reviews, elles font très plaisir ! 'love you all my lovely maaates !**

 **PS : j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop mort si vous avez le fucking épisode 20…j'suis toujours pas remise, surtout en sachant que le baiser sur la main est vraisemblablement une impro…comment ne pas être plus in love des talents de Jmo et Colin, hein ? On peut pas…c'est quand même la troisième merveilleuse scène improvisée, moi je dis que nous sommes bénis de les avoir !**

* * *

 **10\. Ghosts.**

* * *

Le soir-même, Killian, après avoir préparé son cours sur la révolution scientifique, partit se coucher. Vers 22 heures 35, ce qui était relativement tôt comparé à ses habitudes. Il ne trouva cependant pas le sommeil avant les 3 heures du matin.

L'Irlandais avait repensé aux mots d'Emma, au fait que le retour de son ex, Walsh, changeait absolument tout et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était parce qu'Emma éprouvait toujours des sentiments à son égard.

Et à ce moment, sans même connaître ce fameux Walsh, le jeune brun le détestait. Emma ne lui avait pas réellement parlé de lui…tout comme lui ne lui avait pas parlé de Milah ou de ses précédentes ex. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en vouloir à Emma pour cela…non. Le retour d'un ex est toujours…chamboulant, surtout si les sentiments partagés autrefois sont toujours présents.

-/-

 _ **Mercredi 16 mars.**_

Ce jour-là, Killian s'était fait porter pâle au lycée…comme il en avait pris coutume de le faire depuis sept ans, depuis le jour de la mort de sa femme et de leur enfant. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait éviter les images de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elles avaient survécu toutes les deux.

Le jeune homme voyait leur petite fille, brune aux yeux bleus, rire et courir sur la plage dessiner aussi bien que sa mère avec une petite dose d'espièglerie. Milah…il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle aurait été une très bonne mère…oui, elle l'aurait été.

C'est pourquoi il s'était recueilli au port, paisiblement assis sur le rebord du ponton, non loin de son voilier. La mélodie des vagues et l'air marin étaient les seules choses qui lui permettaient d'atténuer légèrement la douleur…le seul endroit où il pouvait espérer chasser les images de ce futur qui lui avait été enlevé.

De légers pas se firent alors entendre, devenant plus audibles à chaque seconde. Emma. Killian pouvait reconnaitre sa démarche entre mille. Sans oublier son parfum, emporté par le vent, qui venait lui titiller le nez. La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés, rejoignant le brun dans sa contemplation.

"Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda l'Irlandais".

Emma, surprise, le regarda bouche bée. Ne voulait-il pas de sa présence à ses côtés ? La jeune blonde avait bien ressenti que depuis la révélation du retour de Walsh, il s'était refermé…non pas qu'il l'évitait…non, mais simplement qu'il ne lui faisait plus ses commentaires suggestifs par exemple.

"-Euh, je…rougit-il. Je voulais dire que, t'es pas mal occupée en ce moment, entre les affaires des arbres non résolue, le voyage de ton fils et…le retour de ton…ex, expliqua le jeune homme. Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui, _love_.

-Ouais, lui sourit Emma. Mais…j'ai déjeuné avec Henry et il m'a mentionné qu'il n'avait pas eu histoire parce que t'étais absent alors…j'ai demandé à Graham s'il pouvait gérer seul quelques heures, je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien, Killian".

 _Graham_ …oui, il venait tout juste de reprendre du service à la station de shérif pour aider Emma et son père.

 _Pas assez de l'ex, il faut que Graham, le mec idolâtré par papa Swan, accessoirement fou amoureux de Swan depuis des années, se mette à travailler avec elle. Fuck !_

"-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? réitéra la blonde.

- _Aye_ , mentit-il avant d'avouer d'une voix brisée, noon.

-Tu…veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Je…bégaya le brun en plongeant dans ses yeux, tentant de ne pas loucher sur ses lèvres. Je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr".

Ils se levèrent alors tous deux et se dirigèrent sur le voilier de Killian. Cela sera plus facile de révéler à Emma son passé tragique. Du moins, c'est ce que l'Irlandais pensait.

Une fois à bord, il offrit en premier lieu à boire à la jeune femme puis, alors qu'elle était installée à table, il la rejoignit avec un petit coffre en main. Killian s'assit, le tenant toujours fermement durant quelques secondes.

"-Hey, lui fit Emma, si tu n'es pas prêt, c'est bon, tu sais ?

-Je le veux, _love_. C'est juste…chuchota le jeune homme…difficile, mais je veux que tu le saches".

Le jeune brun souffla un bon coup…ou plutôt deux, ou trois, puis ouvrit la boîte. Un sourire mélancolique apparut sur son visage quelques secondes plus tard. Il en sortit quelques clichés et en tendit un à Emma.

L'intéressée la regarda avec surprise. Il s'agissait d'une photo de lui accompagné d'une femme brune, une très belle femme brune aux yeux. Mais cette brune n'était pas Alex, sa _cousine_. Ils semblaient tous les deux très intimes, son ex petite-amie ? Non…elle portait une alliance à l'annulaire gauche. Killian avait-il été marié dans le passé ?

"-Elle s'appelait Milah, la tira Killian de ses pensées. Elle était ma femme et, déglutit-il, aujourd'hui cela fait sept ans qu'elle est morte…euh, bafouilla-t-il en se grattant la tête, elle est morte d'une éclampsie.

-Oooh, Killian, murmura Emma le souffle coupé.

-J'étais parti en voyage scolaire, poursuivit l'Irlandais, et…j'ai dû rentrer en urgence mais malheureusement je suis arrivé trop tard".

La blonde se rapprocha automatiquement de Killian et lui caressa le bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet. De son autre main, le brun sortit un tout autre cliché qu'il tendit également à la jeune femme.

"-C'est l'échographie des six mois, dit-il. Elle a été faite…trois jours avant le drame. Les médecins nous avait pourtant dit que tout était normal, tant du côté de Milah que de notre p'tite puce…et, tiens ça, continua Killian en sortant un petit bijou, ça aurait dû être sa gourmette pour son baptême…de la part de Liam, mon frère.

-Rachel, lut Emma…tu…bégaya-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, tu as appelé ton bateau d'après ta fille ?

- _Aye, love_ , répondit le brun simplement. Tu croyais que je l'avais nommé d'après une ex, n'est-ce pas ?

-Honnêtement ? Oui, rétorqua-t-elle à son tour. Mais le nom de ta puce, je trouve ça mignon".

La cabine du voilier fut envahie par un silence pesant. Killian, qui avait repris l'échographie, se mit à caresser l'image. De timides larmes se mirent à perler aux coins de ses yeux…elle lui manquait. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement connue, même pas tenue dans ses bras, mais sa petite Rachel lui manquait terriblement.

"-Je suis…

-…désolée ? la coupa le jeune homme. Ne le sois pas, _love_.

-Je ne le suis pas, riposta Emma avant de se rectifier. Enfin si, je le suis évidemment, c'est tragique mais…euh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Killian. Euhm…c'est juste que je…n'arrive même pas à imaginer la douleur que tu peux ressentir, d'avoir perdu la femme que tu aimes et votre enfant en même temps sans avoir pu faire quelque chose pour l'éviter…"

Emma ne put terminer sa phrase à tel point l'histoire de Killian l'avait émue. Cela était injuste…qu'un homme bon comme lui perde sa famille ainsi; que sa petite fille lui soit enlevée avant même d'avoir pu la tenir dans ses bras.

Elle qui n'avait réellement apprécié sa grossesse, à s'apitoyer sur son sort à chaque nouvelle embûche. Tout d'abord, avant qu'elle ne le découvre qu'elle attendait Henry, sa rupture avec son amour de jeunesse, Neal Gold, qui avait alors quitté la ville pour une université new-yorkaise. Il avait besoin d'accomplir son rêve à l'université, lui disait-il…qu'il reviendrait à l'issue de ses études pour elle. Trois semaines après la rentrée universitaire, Emma avait appris en entendant Monsieur Gold discuter que Neal avait abandonné la fac. Il n'était cependant pas revenu et avait même coupé totalement les ponts avec elle.

La jeune blonde s'était alors retrouvée enceinte à 17 ans, sans aucun moyen pour avertir Neal qu'il allait avoir un fils. Quant à Gold, c'est à peine avait-il remarqué la grossesse d'Emma, même au bout de 8 mois de grossesse. Les liens avec son petit-fils avaient été plus que limités.

Puis ses problèmes de tensions dues au stress, son alitement obligatoire toute la journée…à supporter sa mère qui, selon Emma, s'occuper d'elle comme si elle était une gamine de 10 ans prise d'une grosse gastro-entérite.

Et l'accouchement. L'horreur…encore une fois, à devoir entendre les encouragements de sa mère, qui avait tenu à être là pour sa fille…plus de 12 heures de travail ! 12 heures de douleurs…mais elle avait finalement eu un magnifique bébé de 52 cm pour 4kg150. Après l'histoire de Killian, en sachant que lui avait perdu femme et enfant, elle se jura de ne plus jamais se plaindre de son accouchement…plus jamais.

La blonde plongea de nouveau dans les yeux océans de Killian, alors submergés par les larmes qui avaient finalement trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à ses joues. Seigneur…elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui montrer qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

Mais…sans réellement s'en rendre compte, cela était exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ou plus précisément, la blonde s'était assise sur ses genoux, ramenant la tête du brun sur sa poitrine tout en lui caressant le dos en même temps.

Ils se redressèrent tous deux et s'échangèrent de profonds regards, se noyant mutuellement dans les yeux de l'autre. L'Irlandais s'en voulait…il s'en voulait de vouloir embrasser Emma maintenant, ce jour précis, alors que les photos de Milah étaient toujours posées sur la table. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il le voulait, c'était un fait. Après sept ans, il avait finalement retrouvé l'amour même si celui-ci était pour le moins…compliqué.

"-Je n'avais jamais pensé que, murmura presque Killian, un jour je pourrais laisser partir mon amour, ma Milah, concevoir que je puisse rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

-Killiaan".

Merde…il venait de penser à haute voix. Oui, cela n'était pas le bon moment, tant par rapport à Milah que par rapport à…Walsh. Quel idiot pouvait-il être parfois.

"Oui, euh…je suis désolé, s'excusa le brun. Je n'aurais pas dû…je…j'ai pensé à voix haute".

Malgré la confession du brun, Emma ne détourna pas son regard du sien…bien au contraire, elle y plongea encore plus profondément. Elle pouvait y discerner tant la tristesse que lui apportait ce triste jour mais également la sincérité de ses sentiments pour elle.

La jeune femme voulait leur donner une chance mais l'arrivée de Walsh avait ramené ses peurs. Elle était convaincue qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre lui tout comme elle avait pu perdre Neal ou bien encore Walsh mais la blonde savait également qu'ils pourraient, Killian et elle, avoir ce qu'elle ne pensait plus possible d'avoir : le bonheur. Mais à cause de ses fichues peurs, elle n'y parvenait pas.

C'est à ce moment d'échanges de regards entre les deux jeunes gens que le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner. S'excusant auprès de Killian, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour prendre l'appel.

Graham. Il avait besoin de son aide le plus vite possible, Leroy faisait encore des siennes et l'ancien shérif ne pouvait pas gérer sa bande à lui tout seul.

"-C'était Graham…euh, hésita Emma. J'aurais…aimé resté plus longtemps mais je dois y aller. Peut-être que je repasserais te voir plus tard.

-Tu n'as pas besoin, _love_ , lui sourit Killian. Tu t'es déjà absentée du boulot pour vérifier si j'allais bien…c'est bon, Swan.

-T'es sûr ? insista la blonde. Je peux, tu sais ? Henry dors chez un ami donc j'ai ma soirée.

-Je le suis, Emma, assura-t-il. Je…je crois que c'est mieux de toute façon que je passe la soirée tout seul.

-D'accord, si tu le dis, répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. On s'texte de toute façon.

- _Aye, love_ , dit l'Irlandais en la raccompagnant sur le pont".

Bien qu'Emma tentait de le cacher le plus possible, le fait que Killian préfère passer la soirée seule plutôt qu'en sa compagnie l'avait légèrement heurté. Mais bon, elle savait également que ce jour était spécial pour lui, elle comprenait réellement son besoin de se retrouver seul, sans oublier qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient être ensemble pour l'instant.

-/-

 _ **Vendredi 18 mars.**_

Emma était assise à l'une des tables du Granny's, à déguster un fameux chocolat chaud à la cannelle, en la compagnie de ses parents et de son petit frère.

"-Heureusement tu peux remplacer ton père, déclara Mary-Margaret. Les gosses auraient tellement déçus de l'annulation du voyage à New York.

-Et bien…j'étais la seule candidate, non ? répondit Emma. Peu importe, jouer la conductrice et profiter de New-York va également m'apporter des avantages, maman".

Effectivement, Emma allait devoir servir de chauffeur pour accompagner les différentes classes au voyage organisé à New-York la semaine suivante. A l'accoutumée, David se chargeait de cette tâche avec l'un des professeurs de sciences de l'établissement scolaire, mais cette année, le shérif adjoint devait y renoncer pour rester aux côtés de son fils, grippé puisque Mary-Margaret était elle aussi du voyage avec l'une des classes.

Pourtant, Emma leur avait proposé de garder Nolan pour eux mais les deux parents connaissaient leur fils et ce dernier pouvait être une vraie calamité lorsqu'il était malade…pouvant réclamer ses parents toute une nuit durant sans jamais s'endormir.

"-Hey, Killian ! s'exclama la brune en regardant vers l'entrée. Tu bois un café avec nous ?

-Euuuhm, hésita-t-il en se grattant l'oreille, je…voudrais pas déranger votre réunion de famille, Mary-Margaret.

-Ouaais, moi non plus, râla David".

Bien sûr que s'il y en avait bien un à table à qui sa présence dérangerait, c'était David. Killian ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le père d'Emma était si hostile avec lui et cela depuis leur rencontre. Craquant légèrement des mâchoires, il rétorqua enfin :

"-Je crois que…je vais vous laisser en famille. C'est mieux.

-Noon ! s'exclama Emma peut-être un peu trop fort. Viens t'asseoir avec nous, Killian. Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout.

-Tout à fait, ajouta sa mère. Nous parlions justement du voyage scolaire, Killian. Tu sais, je t'avais qu'il risquait d'être annulé. Et bien, continua-t-elle en désignant Emma des mains, il s'avère que nous avons une sauveuse !

-Swaan ?! s'écria-t-il en souriant. Tu…viens avec nous ?!

- _Yep_ , j'suis la seule à répondre aux critères recherché, lui sourit Emma. Allez, Nolan…fais un peu de place à Killian, prends un café avec nous.

-Si deux _ladies_ insistent, je ne peux refuser".

Killian s'assit alors sur la même banquette qu'Emma et son frère. Le garçonnet, qui se rétablissait doucement restait très silencieux alors que les adultes commencèrent à discuter du voyage à New-York et des différentes sorties prévues. David, lui, était beaucoup plus préoccupé à lancer des regards noirs à Killian, lequel tentait d'éviter le plus possible de le regarder.

Alors que tous les autres continuaient de parler, Killian s'absenta mentalement durant quelques minutes. Il ne pensait à rien en particulier pourtant, il était simplement ailleurs.

"-Hey, hey ! lui dit Nolan, c'est vrai que t'as un bateau ?

-Euh _aye, little mate_ , lui répondit-il en souriant.

-Waooouh, fit le garçonnet avant de toussoter. Est-ce que je pourrais monter dedans, dis ?

-Et bien, hum, marmonna Killian en se grattant l'oreille. Faut demander à tes parents.

-Papa ! Maman ! s'écria Nolan d'une voix enrouée. Dites ouuuuiii, s'il vous plaît !

-Oui, déclara Mary-Margaret.

-NOOON ! renchérit David".

Cette réponse de David n'étonna nullement Killian. Si le blond ne parvenait à lui faire confiance en ce qui concerne sa fille adulte, ce n'était pas à l'égard de son petit garçon qui la lui accorderait. D'un côté, l'Irlandais comprenait la méfiance du père de famille concernant son fils; il aurait certainement réagit de la même façon à sa place.

Emma et Mary-Margaret, elles, dévisagèrent David en fronçant des yeux tandis que le petit garçon grimaça en croisant les bras avant de relever la tête et de demander à son père :

"-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es trop petit, rétorqua-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

-Mais y'a Killian ! riposta le petit garçon.

-J'ai dit NON ! répéta le blond.

-Pfff, c'est pas juste d'abord, bougonna Nolan.

-Peut-être quand tu seras plus grand, _little mate_ , le consola Killian.

-J'crois pas non ! pesta David.

-DAVID ! Arrêtes-ça ! intervient Mary-Margaret en fronçant des yeux à son mari avant de se retourner vers le brun, compatissante. Je suis désolée, Killian.

-C'est bon, lui sourit-t-il. Je n'irais pas non plus faire confiance à un étranger concernant mon enfant à sa place.

-T'es pas un étranger, Killian ! lâcha Emma".

Il n'était définitivement pas un étranger, non. Certes son père ne le connaissait peut-être pas comme elle le connaissait, mais de là à être si méfiant vis-à-vis de Killian, quand même. Sans oublier que, les rares moments où Nolan voyait l'Irlandais –par exemple certains mercredi après-midi lorsque Mary-Margaret devait remplir quelques dossiers à l'école et que David travaillait à la station, tout se passait absolument à merveille…le garçonnet adorait même passer quelques moments avec lui.

"-Pour ta mère et toi, non, _love,_ reprit Killian, mais pour ton père, si.

-Oooh, se moqua légèrement David. Voilà un peu de bon sens, merci _maate_.

-Alors, ne pas connaître Killian est le problème, c'est ça ? l'interrogea Mary-Margaret d'un ton inquisiteur. Et bien…nous allons arranger cela, hein…qu'en dis-tu Killian, à notre retour du voyage de New-York, tu viendras diner à la maison ? Mon **cher** mari pourra ainsi apprendre à te connaître, hein ?

-Euh, je…bégaya le brun, gêné.

-DIS OUUUI, supplia Nolan. S'il te plaît, Killian ! Comme ça papa va voir que t'es gentil et tu pourras me montrer ton bateau !

-Y'a que l'bateau qui compte ? rigola Emma avant de sourire au jeune homme.

-Baah non, répliqua Nolan, mais c'est quand même super important quoi. Puis je t'aime bien Killian, t'es cool…puis tu vas voir, papa il va finir par t'aimer c'est oooobligé ! DIIIS OUUUUIII ?!".

David ne semblait pas réellement apprécier que toute sa famille se ligue contre lui pour qu'il apprenne à connaître Killian, chose dont il n'avait absolument pas envie. Le peu qu'il savait le concernant ne lui donnait pas envie d'en apprendre davantage ni de le voir se rapprocher encore plus de sa famille.

Killian, lui, malgré le fait d'être touché par la proposition de Mary-Margaret et l'enthousiasme de Nolan, était pour le moins embarrassé. Voir la famille Swan "divisée" le concernant ne l'enchantait pas et il pouvait très bien voir dans le regard du père de famille que l'avoir pour diner était le dernier de ses souhaits.

C'est alors que le bon Dieu lui vint en aide. Ou plutôt son frère Liam qui l'appelait tout juste. Rougissant légèrement, il s'excusa alors :

"-Euhm, désolé, mais…c'est mon frère, je dois lui répondre, je…bonne fin de journée à tous.

-Attends ! s'exclama Emma. T'as pas répondu, tu viens ou pas ?

-Euh, bien...on verra en rentrant vendredi prochain, d'accord ?

-Puis on aura le temps d'en reparler durant le voyage à New-York, ajouta Mary-Margaret. Bonne fin de journée à toi, Killian".

L'Irlandais ne pouvait aimer davantage son frère. Heureusement qu'ils avaient tous les deux prévus de se voir lors de son voyage à New-York le soir de sa soirée de libre. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir depuis une éternité….tout comme sa belle-sœur et ses neveu et nièce.

Il continua de marcher en direction de son appartement après avoir raccroché de sa communication avec Liam et, les cheveux au vent, repensa à une partie de la discussion avec les Swan. Emma venait à New-York avec eux…il savait que leur _relation_ n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais l'idée de la voir durant cette semaine le fit sourire…du moins, pour l'instant.

En effet, le dimanche matin, alors que le jeune homme se rendait au Granny's pour prendre un café avant de terminer ses valises et d'aller passer un petit moment sur son bateau, il les vit tous les deux.

Emma et Walsh.

Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle lui disait, mais la blonde semblait sourire à ses propos. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de toute pour Killian : Emma aimait toujours Walsh. Finalement, passer la semaine avec Emma sera beaucoup plus compliqué…l'image de son sourire destiné à Walsh le hantera à chaque fois que son regard se posera sur celui de la jeune femme.

Killian repartit finalement sans avoir pris de café, il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher des deux jeunes gens, non.

-/-

"-Alors, mon amour, murmura Walsh. Je me disais que puisque je suis rentré, on pourrait se faire une bonne soirée au resto italien comme avant. Alors ?

-Tu déconnes ? rigola Emma.

-Ooh non, Emma, répliqua l'homme en caressant les bras de la blonde. Tu m'aas tellement manqué durant ces dernières années.

-Ah ouais ?! renchérit la blonde, toujours sur le même ton. Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas daigné m'appeler, hein ?

-Et bien…euh, on avait parlé de faire un break, hein.

-ON ? s'énerva-t-elle cette fois. TU as décidé de partir comme un lâche en me laissant un mot qui, si je me rappelle bien disait "désolée Emma mais je ne peux plus continuer, j'ai besoin d'un break" !

-Oui…c'est vrai, concéda Walsh. Mais je suis de retour alors le break est terminé ma chérie, hein…on va être heureux comme avant.

-Je crois pas, lâcha Emma en quittant le Granny's".

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il revenir en ville, l'ignorer plus ou moins durant une semaine et venir à elle en prétendant que tout allait bien entre eux ? Lui demander de reprendre lorsque relation exactement où elle était lorsqu'il l'avait lâchement quittée ? _Fuck_! Hors de question ! Jamais !

"EMMAAAA ! cria Walsh en lui courant derrière".

Mais la shérif faisait la sourde oreille et continuait d'avancer vers son appartement. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'écoute…non. Ramener les durs souvenirs par sa présence n'était pas suffisait, il devait venir lui quémander de le reprendre. PATHETIQUE !

"-Emma, dit-il en lui prenant le bras. Ecoutes, laisses nous une chance au moins.

-Lâches-moi, Walsh ! s'exclama Emma. Je ne retournerais pas avec toi, okay ? Tu m'as quittée du jour au lendemain en te barrant de la ville il y a cinq ans ! J'suis passée à autre chose _, buddy_ !

-Passé à autre chose ?! répéta l'homme d'un ton aigre. On ne passe pas à autre chose avec moi, EMMA…si je dis que ce n'est pas terminé, ça ne l'est pas. Qui est l'enfoiré ?! Qui est le connard avec qui tu baises ?

-Va te faire voir, Walsh !"

Cette fois-ci, il ne la suivit pas mais il lui cria tout de même au loin :

"Tu vas le regretter, Emma. Ce n'est pas fini ! Tu verras !".

 _Bien sûr que si, c'est terminé_ ! pensa Emma. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de cet homme ? Pourquoi son super pouvoir était-il toujours défaillant en ce qui concerne ses relations amoureuses ? POURQUOI ?

Une fois chez elle, Emma termina leurs valises, à elle et son fils et, après avoir passé l'après-midi à faire le ménage, elle quitta l'appartement avec son fils et tous deux se rendirent sur le parking de l'école.

Le bus jaune les attendait, tout comme Killian et Mary-Margaret. Une semaine à New-York était certainement un cadeau tombé du ciel pour Emma, surtout après la matinée désastreuse qu'elle venait de passer.

Peut-être même que Killian et elle pourraient passer quelques moments ensemble, oui…elle l'espérait. L'un des rares avantages d'habiter une petite ville dont le groupe scolaire ne peut se paye les services d'une société de transport. Emma, prenant le premier tour de conduite, démarra alors le bus, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **So…une petite review ? Vous pensez que le petit voyage à NYC sera un petit coup de pouce pour nos deux loulous ? En tout cas…je pense le nommer "New York City Serenade" hihihi.**


	11. New York City Serenade

**Ahoy ! Voici un onzième chapitre, hihihi ! Bon…j'vous préviens…le titre c'est juste un clin d'œil à l'épisode 12 de la saison 3…faut pas s'attendre à ce que l'un d'entre eux chante une sérénade !**

 **Sinon pour les reviews….merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup, elles me font très plaisir !**

 **booksovore : Hahaha, oui Walsh est un "biiiiiiiip" mais bon hein…il s'est pas vraiment frotté à la bonne personne. Et là, je te réponds à toi mais aussi à Captainfanny3 : pour la scène de la main, j'ai dit "vraisemblablement", ils ont pu en discuter avec les directeurs de tournage mais une chose est sûre, c'est que ce n'était pas dans le script (qu'Adam a partagé sur son twitter). Et oui ils improvisent d'autres scènes et cela depuis le début : la scène du bandage de la main en 2x06, bah Colin a improvisé le passage où il resserre avec ses dents; ils avaient improvisé un** _ **hug**_ **en 3x12 mais il n'a pas été retenu; la scène où ils tombent sur le lit en 4x22, c'est une impro de JMo…même que Colin a dit qu'il était en mode "the fuck…waouh" ! XD ! ; l'attaque de bisous en 5x21 était certainement…j'y mettrais ma main à couper, une impro de JMo également, ça s'entend dans la voix de Colin (c'est sa voix de gosse hihihi, 'love him) et en plus ce n'était pas dans le script partagé par Adam. Après, le** _ **lift kiss**_ **du final c'est plus compliqué…ce n'était pas dans le script non plus (c'est elle qui devait l'embrasser d'ailleurs) mais vu qu'ils ont l'ont fait à chaque prise, y'a des chances qu'ils aient discuté de comment faire la scène avec les dirlos. Sinon, pour ta question de l'hôtel Captainfanny3, tu verras bien…hihihi.**

 **Laurie : Se rapprocher ? … ou pas; ça pourrait être le contraire hein. On sait jamais qui on pourrait croiser à NYC, mouahahahhah ! Mmh, je pense que c'est un peu trop tard pour répondre à ta question de saison 5, naan ? Enfin après je n'aurais pas pu vraiment te répondre parce que c'est contre la politique du site, non ?**

 **Liebel : Hahaha, merciii ! Ah…Alex, oui…euh, bon je reconnais qu'avoir foutu légèrement la merde elle n'a pas servi à grand-chose…pour l'instant. Hihihi…et ouais, j'ai décidé de ne pas refaire venir une ex de Killian à cause de Walsh…je trouve que ça aurait fait redondant, XD ! Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ;-)**

 **Soo….v'là qu'j'crois qu'est venu le temps où je vous donne la suite de ma fic, non ? Enfin…vous voyez, hein ! XD ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira…CAPTAIN COBRA (ouais j'en avais besoin parce que ça me manque hein, grr) !**

* * *

 **11\. New York City Serenade.**

* * *

Il était 23 heures passées lorsque le car scolaire de la bourgade arriva sur le parking de l'hôtel. Adultes et enfants se hâtèrent alors de sortir leur valise de la soute, se dirigeant dans un le chahut dans leur lieu d'hébergement.

Il s'agissait d'un hôtel modeste, du moins comparativement à ses voisins, qui faisait face à Central Park. Mary-Margaret y avait réservé deux étages, l'un réservé aux filles, l'autre aux garçons.

Les élèves, bien que quelques peu excités, furent rapidement calmés par leurs professeurs qui leur demandaient d'être plus calmes pour les autres usagers de l'hôtel. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas de terminer à la rue avec une horde d'adolescents.

 _ **8 heures, le lendemain matin.**_

Après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel, tous se rejoignirent dans le hall de l'entrée, se préparant alors à partir pour leur première journée dans la ville New-Yorkaise.

Au programme de cette journée, visite de la grande bibliothèque de New-York toute la matinée, avant de déjeuner à l'air libre du magnifique Central Park et de terminer l'après-midi par une activité beaucoup moins fastidieuse que les rayons de vieux livres, le zoo.

Emma, elle, n'étant après tout que conductrice avait échappé à la visite de la bibliothèque. La jeune femme avait alors profité de sa liberté pour faire du lèche-vitrine dans les plus grandes boutiques de la ville se reposer autour d'un chocolat chaud, puis retourner à son périple des grands magasins.

Vers 12 heures, la blonde rejoignit le reste du groupe pour déjeuner. Les gamins riaient de bon cœur, parlant soit du dernier match de football américain, soit des derniers potins des magazines people ou bien encore tout simplement de leur béguin.

Certaines choses ne changeaient apparemment pas avec le temps. Emma se souvenait encore très bien qu'à 15 ans, elle et ses amis avaient exactement les mêmes conversations : le football, les potins, les amours.

Bien qu'assise avec sa mère et Killian, elle ne prononçait le moindre mot, écoutant tout simplement leur discussion…à propos d'un fameux livre du XVème siècle.

"-Et toi, Emma, la sortit de ses pensées sa mère. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta matinée ?

-J'ai fait du shopping, répondit la blonde. Enfin…du lèche-vitrine, plus précisément…m'acheter une robe, ou bien même un pull, à plus de deux cents dollars, c'est pas vraiment dans mon budget, rigola-t-elle. Entrer dans ce genre de grand magasin où tout est chic c'est pas mal…jusqu'au moment où tu réalises que c'était complètement maso de le faire parce qu'au final t'es obligé d'en sortir comme tu y es entrée : les mains vides. Bref, rien de bien fatiguant contrairement à vous.

-Quoi, tu déconnes Swaan ?! s'exclama Killian au grand étonnement des deux femmes. Seigneur, _love_ …faudrait limite prendre une journée pour bien faire les boutiques enfin…bien faire UNE boutique, c'est ce qu'il me faut. C'est un marathon…surtout à New York.

-Tu veux nous faire croire que toi, Killian Jones, tu…fais les boutiques ? demanda Emma, moqueuse.

-Et bien…malheureusement, le nudisme n'est pas très légal, Swan, rit-il à son tour. Alors…me vêtir est un peu une obligation…puis je crois que c'est rendre service à l'humanité…faudrait pas être aveuglé par ma perfection, hein…ni faire des jaloux, conclut-t-il d'un ton entendeur".

La pauvre Mary-Margaret resta quelque peu choquée. Elle avait peut-être pris peu à peu l'habitude de son mode _innuendo_ de Killian mais autant d'assurance venant du brun était tout de même déconcertant. La brune prétexta alors aller vérifier ce qu'il se passait entre deux élèves qui se criaient dessus.

Emma, elle, était vraaaiment très habituée à ce côté-ci de l'Irlandais. Puis…autre chose dont elle était habituée…sa perfection. Peut-être était-ce de l'arrogance, légèrement oui, mais cela était un fait, cet homme avait un très beau corps et le cacher était tout à fait un moyen de préserver l'humanité ! Ou au moins, freiner son envie, à elle, de lui sauter dessus.

"-T'es un idiot, tu sais ? rigola Emma.

- _Aye, love_ , murmura-t-il en arquant un sourcil, mais…t'aimes ça, pas vrai ?

-Mmh, réfléchit-t-elle quelques secondes…ouaais, j'aime ça".

 _Et je t'aime._

Seigneur, elle l'aimait ! Et à cet instant, alors qu'il s'était mis à rougir à sa réponse, la blonde mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si sexy et adorable à la fois ? Passer du _bad boy_ en totale confiance de son potentiel, à un cet homme qui devenait écarlate lorsqu'on lui faisait un quelconque compliment ?

La journée se poursuivit par la visite du zoo de Central Park sous un très beau soleil printanier dans une ambiance plutôt joviale. Du moins…jusqu'au moment où Mary-Margaret se mit à parler de sa passion des oiseaux…un ennui total pour tout le monde.

Le soir venu, après avoir tous dîner à la cantine de l'hôtel, Killian se rendit dans sa chambre, n°305. Emma fit de même, chambre n°206.

L'Irlandais, une fois sa douche prise, s'installa devant son ordinateur et surfa entre youtube, facebook puis sur sa boîte mail. Cependant son esprit était ailleurs…un étage plus bas.

La blonde, elle, oscillait entre sa lecture du moment, _Le Chardon et le Tartan_ , et son téléphone, surveillant le moindre message…de Killian.

Finalement, cette semaine allait être très longue pour les deux jeunes gens. Etre si près mais si loin en même temps était pour le moins cruel. Le jeune homme savait que s'il envoyait le moindre message à Emma, il lui serait impossible de ne pas la rejoindre; et il en était de même pour la blonde.

 _ **Jeudi 24 mars.**_

Encore deux jours à survivre à l'Enfer new-yorkais…à retenir leur envie de rejoindre l'autre dans sa chambre, ou tout simplement de s'embrasser. Ils ne pouvaient pas...le brun accompagnaient tout de même ses élèves, dont Henry, alors qu'Emma était présente pour s'assurer du transport.

Sans oublier les peurs d'Emma qui, malgré l'éloignement de la source du problème, étaient toujours présentes. Killian, lui, pensait toujours que la jeune femme avait toujours des sentiments pour son…ex ? Il ne savait pas réellement ce que ce Walsh et elle était pour être honnête.

Il était près de 14 heures lorsque le groupe pénétra dans le grand musée d'Histoire naturelle de New-York, un musée que Killian affectionnait particulièrement.

Ou était-ce la charmante hôtesse blonde avec qui le brun discutait et qu'Emma apercevait au loin ? La jeune femme ne voulait pas y penser…non, non et non. Cela était cependant plus fort qu'elle, voir _son_ Irlandais avec une autre femme la rendait jalouse.

"-Hey, Jones ! s'exclama Emma après s'être rapprochée. Pas l'heure de draguer, on prend du retard, ramènes-toi.

-Euh ? draaaguer ? répéta l'hôtesse, confuse.

-Ooh, fais pas gaffe, _love_ , rétorqua Killian en lui baisant la joue avant de murmurer, on s'voit demain".

Sans retourner son regard au jeune homme, Emma se hâta à rejoindre le groupe scolaire pour commencer la visite mais elle fut très vite rattrapée par le brun qui lui souffla :

"-Encore jalouse, _love_?

-Quuuuoi ?! s'offusqua la blonde. Noon.

-Vraiment ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle.

-Oooh, donc je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qui était cette femme. Okay, rétorqua Killian en pressant le pas".

 _Quoi ?! Non ! Merde !_ pesta intérieurement la jeune femme avant de lui attraper le bras le plus discrètement possible.

"-Qui est-elle ? lui demanda Emma.

-Naaan, t'as pas besoin de savoir, _love_ , se moqua le brun. T'es pas jalouse, c'est inutile de t'embêter avec ça.

-Je ne vais pas admettre que je le suis si je ne le suis pas, Jones, répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Très bien".

Il avait oublié à quel point Emma pouvait être têtue ! Bien sûr qu'elle n'irait pas admettre sa jalousie ! Ou bien…Walsh. Peut-être ne l'était-elle réellement pas mais qu'elle voulait tout de même connaître l'identité de l'hôtesse.

 _Merde ! Sois pas con, dis-lui qui elle est !_

"-Attends ! Elle est…euh, marmonna-t-il alors qu'ils s'approchaient du groupe. C'est Elsa.

-Joli prénom, lui sourit la blonde.

-Si tu le dis, _love_. Elsa…euhm, hésita le brun. C'est la femme de Liam.

-De quoi, de qui ?!".

Emma se stoppa net, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Killian. Il disait la vérité. Eh bien, elle avait le chic pour être jalouse de femmes où il n'y avait absolument aucune raison d'être jalouse.

"-Ta belle-sœur, secoua-t-elle la tête. D'abord ta cousine puis ta belle-sœur, j'ai vraiment le chic pour tomber sur toutes les femmes de ta famille. C'est qui la prochaine ? rigola Emma. Ta nièce ?

-Et bien si tu m'accompagnes chez mon frère à dîner demain soir, oui, répondit-il sans prendre conscience de ses mots".

Emma, les yeux écarquillés, plongea son regard dans celui de Killian. Etait-il sérieux ? Voulait-il réellement qu'elle l'accompagne dîner chez sa famille ?

"-Euhm, euh, bégaya Killian. Oublies ce que j'ai dit, _love_ …je voulais pas, enfin si mais…non, oublies…désolé.

-Tu…veux que je t'y accompagne ? répéta Emma, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que le brun venait tout juste de dire.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Mais est-ce que **toi** tu veux ?! riposta la blonde. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne?".

Pour présenter à son frère la merveilleuse femme qu'Emma Swan était ? Oui, il le voulait. Mais était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Du moins, en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle et lui n'étaient pas ensemble, pouvait-il présenter Emma à sa famille ? Oui…en amie. Elle serait la seule femme qu'il amènerait à un diner chez son frère et sa belle-sœur depuis la mort de Milah…mais elle viendrait en amie, rien de plus.

"- _Aye, love,_ répondit enfin le jeune homme. En tant qu'amie bien sûr. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ne t'y sens pas obligée, Swan.

-Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas rencontrer ton frère et sa famille ? sourit Emma. Evidemment, je veux bien t'accompagner, Killian puis…j'suis sûre qu'il y a des anecdotes embarrassantes sur toi à raconter !

-Vraiment, Swan ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil. Juste pour apprendre des trucs embarrassants sur moi, hein?

-Bien sûr que non, idiot, rigola la blonde. Pour toi, parce que…rencontrer ta famille c'est quelque chose que je veux…c'est important pour moi".

Et à cet instant, plus rien n'existait autour de lui à l'exception d'Emma. Elle le regardait avec un sourire radieux, ses yeux émeraude illuminés par la joie également. Le brun caressa alors son visage, remontant tendrement sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille puis, totalement absorbé par ses sentiments, commença à approcher ses lèvres des siennes.

"-Killian, le fit-elle sursauter. Nous devrions rejoindre les autres…je…ne les vois plus, ils ont dû entrer dans la salle des…là-bas. Viens.

-Comme tu voudras, _love_ ".

-/-

"-Hey, _kids_! s'exclama Emma en voyant son fils et ses amis. Où sont passés les autres ?

-Euhm, dit Violet en tournant sa tête. Ils ont dû changer de salle…ouais, ça doit être ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé vous éloigner, vous savez ? dit à son tour Killian.

-Oui, monsieur, répliqua Grace. Mais…Henry nous expliquait juste qui était Sacagawea et comment elle avait aidé Lewis et Clark pour leur expédition…nous n'avons pas réellement fait attention, pardon.

-Et bien, Henry, tu piques mon job maintenant ? A quoi j'sers si tu réponds à ma place, hein ? sourit le brun.

-Et bien vous n'étiez pas là pour répondre monsieur, précisa Violet. On vous a cherché pourtant.

-Puis j'ai su répondre parce que vous nous en avez parlé en cours, monsieur, ajouta Henry. Donc j'vous vole pas vraiment votre job.

-Oooh, merci de te souvenir de mes cours, _lad_ , déclara l'Irlandais d'un ton fier.

-Et si on rejoignait les autres ?! lâcha Emma (il ne devait pas prendre la grosse tête après tout)".

Les adolescents et les deux adultes rejoignirent le reste du groupe pour poursuivre la visite depuis la salle des animaux d'Afrique à celle des caribous du Canada, ou bien encore la caverne des hommes de Neandertal, de la vitrine des Huns d'Attila, de celle de la guerre de Sécession américaine. Ils visitèrent également le fond de l'Egypte ancienne avec les célèbres momies de pharaons. Le groupe termina la visite par la salle des miniatures où été les reconstitutions d'un temple maya mais également la construction d'une voie de chemin de fer à l'époque de la Ruée vers l'or, ainsi qu'une armée de l'Empire romain.

Alors qu'ils quittaient tous la salle, Henry resta devant les maquettes, bloc en main, pensif. Sa mère voulut le rejoindre mais Killian lui fit signe qu'il s'en chargeait. S'approchant doucement du jeune adolescent, le professeur dit :

"-Alors, encore dans tes pensées, _lad_?

-Euh, hein…de quoi ? fit Henry.

-Et bien tu es tellement concentré sur ton bloc que tu n'as même pas entendu que nous partions, expliqua Killian.

-Ah merd-…euh, oui désolé, s'excusa l'élève en rangeant son bloc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'Irlandais d'un ton concerné".

Henry continuant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu son professeur. Malheureusement pour lui, Killian savait que quelque chose le tracassait, il avait le même regard que sa mère lorsqu'une chose hantait son esprit. Il répéta alors :

"-Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse, Henry.

-Non, mentit-il. Il n'y a absolument rien, monsieur".

 _Tel mère, tel fils._

"Bon, allons-y, rétorqua finalement l'Irlandais. Euh sinon, je sais que je suis ton prof et que…mmh, bien que je sois le plus cool hein, ajouta-t-il en arquant un sourcil, j'suis certainement l'une des dernières personnes à qui tu veux te confier, _lad_. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu peux venir me voir, peu importe ce qui te contraries…j's'rais là si tu le veux".

L'adolescent examina quelques secondes la réponse de Killian. Il n'avait pas complètement tort, discuter de ses _troubles existentielles_ avec son professeur était certainement la dernière chose qu'un gars de son âge ferait…mais l'Irlandais était différent, il était _cool_.

"-Attendez, dit Henry alors que Killian venait tout juste de se retourner vers la sortie. Je…c'est…juste ça, conclut-il en désignant les miniatures.

-Les miniatures ?! fit le jeune homme, confus. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? lui demanda-t-il en les admirant en fronçant les sourcils. Sont plutôt bien réussies, non ?

-Euh ouais, euh bégaya l'adolescent. Euh…je…non laissez tomber, vous pouvez pas comprendre, nous devr…

-Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre, Henry ? Tu peux toujours essayer.

-Naaan, persista l'adolescent. Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre…vous vous êtes regardez ?! Vous deviez être le genre de gars que tout le monde aime à mon âge ? Genre un quaterback comme Tom…vous ne pouvez pas, marmonna-t-il.

-Assieds-toi, lui fit signe Killian en désignant le banc sur lequel il venait tout juste de s'asseoir".

Henry hésita avant de finalement rejoindre son professeur sur le banc. Ce dernier, après avoir pris une longue inspiration, se confia :

"-T'as tort, _lad_. Quand j'avais ton âge, je…j'étais timide, je…n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis parce que…pour les autres, j'étais le gars bizarre.

-VOUS ?! s'étonna Henry. Naan c'est pas possible.

-Et bien si, Henry, rit légèrement le brun. Les autres…me trouvaient bizarre parce que je ne m'intéressais pas à la même chose qu'eux, tu vois ? Je…j'avais, j'ai cette passion pour les bateaux et…se stoppa Killian quelques secondes, nostalgique. Et…quand j'avais 7 ans, ma mère est morte et, tout ce qui me permettait de me rapprocher d'elle…c'était l'océan, les bateaux, mais…mon père, il m'a retiré cela…il n'y avait vraiment qu'en cours où je pouvais m'échapper légèrement…grâce aux livres sur les navires, les nœuds marins…c'était mon truc. Bref, assez parler de moi, _lad_ …alors ? Les miniatures ?

-C'est…euh, fou... **vraaaiment** fou, grimaça l'enfant Swan. Je les vois s'animer, euhm et c'est comme si une histoire se déroulait sous mes yeux…et quand ça me l'fait, bah j'oublie tout autour et comme tout à l'heure, j'ai tendance à rester en mode bug….vous voyez ? Je suis fou, conclut en frottant ses mains sur son visage.

-C'était ça aussi l'histoire de la malédiction ? demanda Killian.

-Comment vous savez ? s'exclama l'adolescent.

-Ta mère me l'a dit, _lad_.

-MA MERE ?! répéta Henry. Pourquoi vous aurait-elle dit cela ? Elle ne parle jamais de cela…c'est bizarre, même au Singe volant elle n'en a parlé !

-Singe volant ?! grimaça le professeur.

-Euuh, je sais pas si je dois...baragouina-t-il avant de lâcher, Walsh…son ex. Lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit, hein. Pourquoi elle vous en a parlé ? C'est pas son genre, franchement…à faire confiance comme ça en racontant cette histoire.

-Je crois que c'était à la soirée du Nouvel An et…je me suis légèrement moqué du nom de la ville, à dire que…ça faisait contes de fées alors elle me l'a dit".

Killian rougissait légèrement, Emma semblait lui avoir fait confiance avec l'histoire de son fils…histoire qu'elle n'avait, selon les dires de l'adolescent, même pas raconté à ce fameux Singe Volant… _Beau surnom, tiens_ ! pensa Killian. Henry avait reporté son attention sur la vitrine des miniatures, l'air sérieux.

"-Et je ne pense pas que tu sois fou, Henry, déclarant Killian après quelques minutes de silence. Je trouve cela même…cool. En fait, tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ?

-Naaan, fit Henry en remuant la tête de gauche à droite.

-A Rowling.

-Vous aimez Harry Potter ?! questionna l'adolescent.

-Qui n'aime pas ?!

-Ma mère.

-Vraiment ?! Oh Seigneuuur, mais dans quel monde vit-elle !

- _Yep,_ c'est vraiment _haaard_ de lui faire lire…ou même regardé l'un des films, rigola Henry. Gryffondor ?

-Plutôt crever ! s'horrifia Killian.

-Serdaigle ? riposta-t-il aussitôt.

-Beeuah

-Serpentard ?! Naaan, vraimeeeent ?

-Bien sûr ! héhé….puis, dit-il en blaguant, le vert me va vaaaachement bien".

 _Putain il déchire_ ! s'exclama intérieurement Henry. _Bordel…naaan, hey mec, t'as une conversation avec ton prof d'histoire sur Harry Potter ! Comment on en est arrivé là déjà ? Haaa ouais, les miniatures animées…et sa comparaison de ma folie au génie de cette merveilleuse et grandiose Rowling !_

"-Ouuais, 'fin…euh, j'ai pas son génie, vous savez ? Elle a du génie…moi…je suis fou.

-Naan, _lad_ , je te l'ai dit…tu ne l'es pas et si quelqu'un te le dis, envoies le chier…euh…sauf ta mère je ne veux pas de problème, ni tes grands-parents puis…ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête, fais le poliment.

-Peut-être…murmura Henry. Peu importe, je ne suis pas elle…je ne serais jamais comme elle…jamais.

-Henry, dit Killian d'un ton sérieux. Elle était comme toi…rêveuse mais brillante. A voir tout autour d'elle un monde qu'elle a construit…celui d'Harry…Allez, _lad_ , sourit-il, pourquoi pas toi ?

-Vous…le pensez vraiment ? demanda le fils d'Emma, incrédule. Que…un jour peut-être j'écrirais un roman aussi génialissime qu' _Harry Potter_?

- _Aye_. Est-ce que tu aimes écrire ?

-Bien sûr ! dit-il aussitôt.

-Est-ce que tu veux donner naissance à une œuvre aussi grande que la sienne ? poursuivit Killian avec enthousiasme.

-Ouuaaais !

-Alors, vas-y…ne renonce pas, accroches-toi, _lad_. Te soucies pas des autres…et…lorsque tu l'auras sorti, j'veux une dédicace, rit le brun.

-De chaque tome, aucun problème, monsieur".

 _V'là que je parle de tome maintenant_ ! pensa l'adolescent. _Putain…il pense vraiment que je peux ! Bordel…j'dois trouver THE idée ; pas forcément des sorciers…mais un peu de magie ça fait pas de mal, hein ! Mmmh, peut-être que je pourrais prendre exemple sur celle avec Rogue…le mec s'inspire de son prof quoi…Jones, mmh, ouais faut que je le mette dedans…un truc fun quand même, hein…genre, un pirate ! Ouais, il aime les bateaux, c'est bien…plus qu'à chercher un nom…mais ça viendra, ça viendra !_

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient finalement tous deux vers la sortie, après avoir discuté pendant au minimum une vingtaine de minutes, Killian, d'un ton taquin lui souffla :

"-Puis…t'inquiètes pas pour Violet, hein…elle semble t'aaaimer vraiment, _lad_ …j'suis sûr qu'elle sera ta plus grande fan…après moi, conclut-il en roulant des yeux.

-Euuh, rougit Henry. J'vois pas pourquoi vous parlez de Violet m'sieur. C'était juste….

-…me la fais pas, hein…t'as parlé de Tom pour une bonne raison, Henry.

-Bien…céda l'adolescent. Okay…mais bon j'avais raison quand même, elle a préféré Tom pour la Saint Valentin. Je suis juste…son ami, rien de plus.

-Noope, insista Killian. Elle en pince pour toi.

-Alors pourquoi avoir dit oui à Tom ?

-Les femmes sont compliquées…rigola l'Irlandais. Et…peut-être a-t-elle peur comme toi.

-J'AI PAS PEUR ! grogna-t-il.

-Bien sûr, se moqua gentiment Killian".

-/-

22 heures. Emma n'arrivant pas à dormir sorti prendre l'air. Les mêmes pensées venaient hanter son esprit encore et encore : Killian…Killian et ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres qui l'appelaient…seigneur, encore une journée à New-York et son supplice sera terminé.

Enfin…pas tout à fait. Elle avait accepté de l'accompagner au dîner chez son frère et sa belle-sœur. Pourquoi ?! Bon…c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait réellement au fond d'elle, mais voilà puis…elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. La jeune femme savait que cela lui briserait encore plus le cœur.

 _Fuck ! J'ai besoin d'un verre,_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement en entrant dans un bar, non loin de l'hôtel, appelé, _The Jewel of the Realm_.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne prêta guère attention à la décoration de l'établissement, pourtant très chaleureuse. Les murs étaient de bois et les fenêtres avaient la forme de hublot, ce qui donnait l'impression d'être sur un bateau –le tangage venant s'ajouter après 3-4 verres.

"-Un double, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au comptoir.

-Bien sûr, _lady_ , répondit le barman d'une voix rauque".

Le barman lui servit son verre et, sans même relever la tête, la blonde le remercia. Elle but une gorgée avant de contempler le liquide, remuant son verre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'homme de l'autre côté du comptoir ne se fasse entendre :

"-Un mec vous a brisé le cœur ?

-C'est votre technique pour savoir si j'suis libre ? Parce que si c'est l'cas épargnez votre salive…ça vous mènera nul part, répondit-t-elle en relevant doucement sa tête.

-Noon, ce n'est pas mon but, lui sourit-il. J'suis marié, désolé.

-Et depuis quand…euh, se figea Emma une fois son regard plongé dans celui de son vis-vis. On s'est déjà vu quelque part ?".

Ces yeux lui disaient quelque chose…mais quoi ?! Ils lui avaient l'air si familier…mais cela faisait plus de 7 ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la ville new-yorkaise et si un beau gosse aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, avec des yeux d'un bleu aussi perçants, avait séjourné à Storybrooke, elle s'en rappellerait. Bref…pourquoi ce mec, prétendument marié…marié puisque alliance à son annulaire gauche, oui…voulait-il savoir cela ? Mmh…elle n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à finir dans son lit, ni maintenant, ni demain, ni jamais.

"-Nooope, _lady_ , alors…vous n'avez pas répondu ? demanda de nouveau le bouclé en lui proposant des biscuits salés.

-Merci, riposta Emma avant d'ajouter, je n'ai pas répondu à quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'un connard vous a brisé l'cœur.

-Naaan, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe sans qu'il ne l'entende.

-Vous avez une peine de cœur, non ? continua-t-il. Vous ressemblez à une femme qui a une peine de cœur.

-Hein ?! grimaça la blonde…seigneur, roula-t-elle des yeux. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Il vous a trompé ? demanda le barman en mangeant un biscuit.

-Il ne ferait jaaaamais ça, lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire nerveux.

-Il y a donc bel et bien un petit-ami s'exclama l'homme.

-Il n'est pas mon petit-ami ! précisa Emma…et…vous, vous êtes marié, vous oubliez ?!

-Nope, marié, deux enfants…homme plus que comblé, merci, _lady_. Alors ? Racontez ?! Vous avez rompu ?".

Emma regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face…il semblait sincère. Elle avait donc eu tort, il ne voulait pas du tout passer la nuit avec elle. Mais pourquoi voulait-il discuté d'un sujet si personnel avec elle ? Fichu truc des barmans qui parlent et qui parlent…seigneur, à force de fréquenter celui de Storybrooke, elle avait fini par habituer les barmen du _Rabbit_ de ne pas lui poser de questions…bien sûr !

"-C'est…compliqué, répliqua enfin Emma.

-Compliqué ?! répéta le barman. Vous…il est avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Nooope, rumina Emma.

-Alors où est le problème ?! s'étonna-t-il.

-En face de vous, répondit-elle en riant nerveusement. Je suis le putain de problème.

-Vous ?! réitéra le bouclé.

-Oui, moi, dit la blonde d'un ton amer. J'ai…peur de le perdre…j'peux pas le perdre, ajouta la jeune femme, les yeux larmoyants. Comme je le fais toujours…j'gâche tout.

-Vous l'aimez ?! s'écria le barman.

-Quuooi ?! demanda Emma.

-Ce gars…précisa l'homme. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

-Je…bégaya-t-elle.

-Alors ?! Oui ou non ?! répliqua-t-il vivement".

Pourquoi semblait-il en colère ?! Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Killian…mais, elle ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, à personne…alors l'avouer à un inconnu ?! Peut-être devait-elle l'évacuer…après tout, elle ne reverrait plus jamais cet inconnu !

"-OUI ! Oui, je l'aime…cria-t-elle presque. Comme jamais je n'ai aimé un homme avant, continua-t-elle, les larmes coulant peu à peu le long de ses joues. Il est…gentil, intelligent, drôle, beau bien sûr, rigola Emma légèrement. Et…sa façon de me regarder comme s'il me murmurait "hey t'es la plus belle femme du monde" et…il me rend…heureuse. Lorsque je suis avec lui, je suis heureuse et c'est quelque chose que je ne pensais plus être possible. Alors…ouais, ça m'fait peur…parce que je sais que je ne peux pas le perdre lui…pas lui.

-Alors vous attendez quoi ?! dit le barman fermement.

-J'sais pas, avoua Emma en essuyant ses larmes…j'ai peur.

-Vous croyez qu'il va vous attendre longtemps ?! Vous croyez que dans six mois, un an, ou deux il sera toujours là à vous attendre ?!

-Il m'aime, tenta de se rassurer la jeune blonde. Il m'aime.

-Et ?! fit-il en arquant un sourcil. Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander d'attendre éternellement que vous n'ayez plus peur, _lady_ ….vous ne pouvez pas, ce n'est pas juste pour lui. Alors cessez de vous ronger avec vos peurs, dites-lui…donnez-vous une chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…vous pourriez le perdre sans même avoir essayé".

Il avait raison. Tout à fait raison. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser ses peurs la ronger ainsi. Emma devait leur donner leur chance d'être heureux avant qu'il ne soit l'homme d'une autre femme…non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Non.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?! demanda le brun en agitant ses bras. Rejoignez-les.

-J'peux pas...pas maintenant…je…suis ici pour le boulot, répondit Emma.

-Mais vous allez lui dire, hein ? questionna le barman, curieux.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre, répéta la blonde. Il est…celui que j'aime…celui avec qui je veux me réveiller tous les matins".

Emma rentra à l'hôtel une demi-heure plus tard, se jetant sur son lit comme une masse. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle prononça dans le silence :

"Je vais le faire, Killian…pour toi, pour nous".

-/-

Vendredi. Dernier jour à New-York et par conséquent, journée libre pour tous. Henry et ses amis avaient décidé de visiter la ville, sans réel but, laissant ainsi le hasard faire. Mary-Margaret, elle, avait opté pour la visite du Guggenheim Museum.

Killian resta dans sa chambre, nerveux de la soirée à venir. Son frère, mais surtout sa belle-sœur, avait lâché un cri de joie lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle la veille. Bien que l'Irlandais précisa qu'elle venait en tant qu'ami, aucun des deux n'avalaient son "ami" d'autant plus qu'Elsa s'était plu à rappeler la "jalousie" d'Emma au musée.

Emma, elle, avait décidé de chercher une tenue plus habillée que ce qu'elle avait pu apporter. En vain. Soit il n'y avait plus sa taille, soit c'était hors budget…ou sinon, tout simplement moche. La jeune femme était donc obligée de choisir un de ses jeans avec son chemisier bleu. Pas d'autres choix.

17 heures 45. Killian frappa à la porte de chambre d'Emma.

"Merde, déjà, souffla-t-elle".

La blonde prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Il était là, cabas en main, tout sourire, portant un simple jean noir et une chemise blanche, le tout avec une veste en cuir. Et ses cheveux…coiffés-pas coiffés…merde.

"-Mmh, t'es…superbe, lâcha finalement Killian.

-Euuh, naan, rigola Emma. Mais toi…vraiment pas mal".

Ils quittèrent donc l'hôtel tous les deux, se dirigeant vers l'appartement de Liam et d'Elsa qui ne se situait alors que de l'autre côté de Central Park. Marchant tous deux en silence durant quelques mères, Emma finit par rompre le silence :

"-Alors tes neveu et nièce…ils ont quel âge ?

-7 ans, _love_ , répondit-il. Lucas et Sarah peuvent être de vrais anges…comme de vrais p'tits diables.

-Ooh, j'aurais peut-être dû leur prendre un petit quelque chose…en plus de la bouteille, répliqua la blonde. Enfin…j'ai pas pris la bouteille pour eux, rectifia-t-elle.

-Je pense bien, Swan, se moqua le brun. Mais non…c'est bon. J'ai déjà apporté quelques jouets pour eux…leur père va me tuer, tu verras".

 _Dring dring !_

"Killian ! s'exclama Elsa. Je dois te féliciter pour ta ponctualité".

 _Mais Killian est toujours ponctuel_ , pensa Emma. _Toujours_.

"-Emma, fit la maîtresse de maison. Enchantée de vous…revoir.

-Moi aussi, dit Emma. Et…je suis désolée pour hier…je ne…

-…ne savais pas que j'étais **seulement** la belle-sœur du spécimen Jones n°2 ? la coupa Elsa. C'est bon, Emma…je comprends, ne t'en fais. On fait tous des gaffes sous le coup de la jalousie.

-Elsa ! pesta gentiment Killian. Emma n'était pas jalouse".

Mais la principale intéressée ne chercha pas à nier sa jalousie cette fois. Même si elle n'allait pas le dire explicitement à Killian (du moins, pas pour l'instant), elle l'avait été.

"-TONTON KILLY !

-TONTON KILLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !"

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Killian lorsque deux têtes blondes apparurent : Lucas et Sarah. Ils lui sautèrent tous deux dessus et, chacun calés par les bras de Killian, celui-ci leur dit :

"-OOoh vous m'avez manqué tous les deux !

-Naan, mais tu m'as plus manqué d'abord ! s'écria Sarah en bisouillant sa joue.

-Pas vrai, c'est à moi qui a le plus manqué ! riposta Lucas.

-LES JUMEAUX ! cria Elsa, accompagnez plutôt votre oncle et Emma dans le salon".

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers Emma. Elle leur sourit timidement, laissant échapper un petit "coucou". Sarah demanda alors à son oncle de la poser, puis Lucas fit de même. La petite blonde regarda son oncle d'un air sérieux et dit :

"-Faut me suivre, tonton Killy…et toi aussi Emma. Papa a fait des travaux, alors c'est plus du tout comme c'était quand t'es venu la dernière fois.

-Ouaais ! même que papa et maman m'ont acheté un lit en forme de bateau ! s'enjoua Lucas.

-Tu me montreras cela plus tard, _little mate_ !

-YEP CAPTAIN !".

Killian pu constater qu'effectivement beaucoup avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. En toute honnêteté, le brun ne pensait pas que son frère entreprendrait enfin les travaux dont il n'avait cessé de parler durant des mois. L'aîné avait abattu le mur qui séparait le salon de la salle à maison, peint les murs dans des tons chaleureux –beige et marron, et avait renouveler également le mobilier.

Emma, de son côté, _inspectait_ également les lieux, suivant plus ou moins les paroles de deux enfants et de leur oncle. Elle savait que le jeune homme était bon avec les enfants (elle avait d'ailleurs pu le constater avec son frère) mais voir le sourire radieux sur son visage grâce à ces deux petites blondes ne pouvait que l'aimer davantage (comme si cela était possible direz-vous).

"-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en posant instinctivement sa main sur son dos.

-Oui, lui sourit la blonde. Je…contemplais juste à quel point vous êtes adora-

-…Et bien asseyez-vous, déclara Elsa en déposant quelques apéritifs sur la table basse. Killian…euh, Liam sera là d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, ou vingt…peu importe, le livreur s'est perdu et ton frère a dû réceptionner la commande…euhm, hésita la blonde. Restez là tous les deux j'ai quelques trucs à terminer de préparer dans la cuisine…et vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses enfants, ne les embêtez pas, hein !

-Attends ! s'exclama Killian. T'es sûre que t'as pas besoin d'aide, euh…Emma et moi pouvons t'aider, tu sais ? Pas vrai, _love_ ?

-Oui, confirma Emma.

-Oooh non, sourit la blonde. C'est bon, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose…mais c'est gentil à vous de proposer".

Les deux enfants, prenant conseil de leur mère, dessinait tranquillement sous les yeux attendris d'Emma et de Killian. Après une minute, le regard de la blonde fut attiré par une photo, probablement prise lors d'un anniversaire des jumeaux, sur laquelle l'Irlandais se faisait maquiller par sa nièce.

"-C'était pour leurs 5 ans, lui murmura Killian après s'être rapproché d'elle. Sarah…voulait faire de moi un pirate "aussi classe" que Jack Sparrow.

-Seulement "aussi classe" ? Pas plus ? Naan ? lui répondit Emma en souriant.

-A toi me le dire, _love_ ".

Le jeune homme se leva du canapé et partit chercher la photo, alors posée sur le grand buffet noir. Un sourire niais aux lèvres, il la rejoignit et, lui tendant le cadre, la questionna :

"-Alors ?

-Mmmh, fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Définitivement plus…oui, beaucoup plus classe…beaucoup plus…

-…diablement beau ? la coupa Killian en replaçant le cadre avant de retourner s'asseoir.

-Ouais…un truc du genre, marmonna la blonde en souriant".

 _Courage, Emma…une soirée, une nuit et un voyage de plus de huit heures en car et tu seras à la maison…ne regarde juste pas ses lèvres, ou ses yeux, ou…non ni sa chemise boutonnée à trois boutons, ni ses oreilles, ni…le regarde pas en fait…v'là, ne le regarde pas. Merde…je ne peux pas ne pas le regarder toute la soirée…merde…merde…merde._

"Alors, la sortit de ses pensées la petite Sarah, vous allez vous marier quand ?"

 _Marier ? MARIER ? Comme dans MARIAGE_ ?! s'exclama intérieurement la jeune femme. Pourquoi l'idée ne la faisait pas tant paniquer que cela ? Elle était surprise oui…mais paniquer à vouloir prendre jambes à son cou et s'enfuir le plus loin possible ? Non. Définitivement pas. Résultat…elle se mit à regarder Killian brièvement puis la fillette, se retrouvant totalement aphone.

"-Nous n'allons pas nous marier, répondit Killian. Emma…ajouta-t-il en lui souriant. Emma est mon amie.

-Mmh, j'y crois pas du tout, contesta la petite blonde tout en croisant les bras. Tonton n'a JAMAIS amené de filles à la maison avant toi, Emma.

-Maaaais siii ! déclara Lucas, qui venait tout juste de revenir des toilettes. Il a amené Alex une fois !

-Mais banane, Alex c'est pas une fille ! souffla Sarah. Enfin…pas vraiment, c'est sa cousine pas une fille !

-Ah…oui, bouda le petit garçon légèrement. Attends…t'es son amoureuse ?! demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton enjoué à Emma".

La blonde était passée du rire franc au rire nerveux. Rire franc parce qu'entendre Sarah prononcer les mêmes mots que son oncle concernant Alex était tout simplement mignon. Nerveux parce qu'elle ne pouvait réellement répondre. Aimait-elle Killian ? Oui…L'aimait-il ? Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. Mais étaient-ils vraiment ensemble ? Non.

Sarah, toujours inquisitrice, se rapprocha un peu d'Emma et, tout en fronçant les sourcils commença à l'interroger :

"-Alors t'es pas amoureuse de mon tonton ? Pourquoi ?! Regarde le, fit-elle en agitant ses mains. Il est méga trop beau, il est intelligent, parfois il est drôle…et en plus il sait faire des pancakes ! Mmh ? Et puis il t'a amené à la maison quoi. Et toi tonton, poursuit-elle en regardant Killian. Regarde Emma…elle est belle, et elle est gentille !

-Saraaah, dit simplement Killian.

-Naan, tonton…persista la petite blonde. Je sais que vous êtes amoureux, ça se voit. Tu regardes Emma comme papa regarde maman et toi Emma, tu regardes tonton comme maman regarde papa. Alors quand vous allez vous marier, et vous allez vous marier je le sais quoi, roula-t-elle des yeux. Bah je voudrais être la fille qui jette les pétales de roses dans l'allée !

-Maais naan, ça serait moi ! pesta Lucas. Tonton, j'suis ton _little mate_ d'abooord alors c'est moi qui dois jeter les fleurs à ton mariage.

-C'est moi, je l'ai dit la _prem's_ d'abord puis en plus, j'suis sa _little princess_ , naah, lui tira-t-elle la langue !

-Mais moi je veux faire quelque chose….bouda Lucas. C'est pas juste c'est toujours Sarah d'abord…tonton ? Emma ?

-Oooh, il n'y aura pas de mariage, les enfants, répéta Killian. Alors arrêtez de vous disputer !

-Y'en aura un, je le sais, réitéra Sarah avec conviction. Je le sais…comme je le savais pour tata Anna et tonton Kristoff. Bah oui…je sens ces trucs-là, continua-t-elle en prenant la main de son oncle, avant d'y déposer celle d'Emma. Vous allez vous marier un jour...hey, Lucas…zont pas l'air amoureux ? Mmh ? Est-ce que tu sens ça ?

-Pardon, rougit le petit garçon. J'ai pété.

-Je parlais pas de ça, grimaça Sarah avant de pointer Emma et Killian, mais d'eux…

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love toniiiight ?

Alors que le frère de Sarah rigolait face au spectacle de sa sœur, Emma et Killian, eux rougissaient quelque peu (ou beaucoup). Emma écoutait la jolie voix de la fillette, caressant tout doucement la main de Killian. Il lui sourit en retour, ne sachant pas exactement comment interpréter son geste.

"-J'ai entendu dire que mon p'tit frère était arrivé, où est-il ? s'exclama une voix qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- **Jeune frère** , rectifia Killian en prenant son frère dans ses bras. Liam, voici...

-Vous ? le coupa Liam".

Emma et Liam se regardaient, étonnés de se revoir l'un l'autre. _Merde ! Merde !_ pesta intérieurement la jeune femme. _Il suffit que tu te livres à un inconnu qui se révèle être le frère de l'homme que tu aimes. Braaavooo, Emma…bravo !_

"-Vous…vous connaissez ? s'étonna Killian.

-Euhm, c'est…euh, bégaya Emma. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier alors…je suis sortie…et…

-…elle a atterri dans mon bar, termina Liam. Et bien…ravi de te revoir, lui dit le bouclé en lui tendant sa main.

-Moi aussi, répondit la blonde en lui serrant la main".

La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur bien qu'Emma était légèrement gênée à chaque fois que Liam posait son regard sur elle. Rien de bien méchant, juste des petits sourires liés à ce qu'elle avait pu lui révéler la veille.

Killian avait noté ce petit malaise chez Emma, bien entendu. Il l'avait alors interrogé du regard si tout allait bien et, comme à son habitude, la blonde lui renvoya un signe affirmatif. Cela n'était pas réellement un mensonge après tout, elle se sentait bien globalement…être gênée d'avoir tant révélé à son frère quant à ses sentiments avait de quoi rendre la situation…compliquée.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Elsa et Liam racontèrent effectivement toutes les choses embarrassantes le concernant. Comme cette fois où le brun s'était vautré dans la boue et qu'un cochon était venu grouiner dans son oreille.

Supplié par ses neveu et nièce, Killian accompagna Elsa les coucher sous les _yeux paniqués_ d'Emma. _Nooon, pars ! Restes…me laisses pas_ _!_

"-Alors, commença Liam, tu m'as dit être ici pour le travail…mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que _lui_ aussi l'était.

-Euh ouais euh, se gratta-t-elle l'oreille. Ça ne change pas grand-chose, je ne peux pas…pas ici.

-Pourquoi ?! Je vois bien comment vous vous regardez, Emma et…

-…mon fils est en voyage avec nous, Liam, l'interrompit la blonde. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

-Vraiment ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil. Ce ne sont pas tes peurs qui utilisent ton fils pour reporter la chose ?

-Quuuooi ?! Nooon, pas du tout, répondit Emma. Killian est son prof…Henry ne peut pas savoir encore, pas maintenant…ça serait bizarre pour lui.

-Je crois que ton garçon comprendrait, Emma, lui dit Liam en souriant. Vous êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, il comprendra…et, j'oubliais…euh sois tranquille, ce que tu as pu me dire, j'vais pas le lui répéter…ça reste entre nous. Considère cela comme, le secret professionnel".

La blonde n'eut le temps de répondre que Killian refit surface dans le salon. Il s'assit aux côtés d'Emma, puis se mit à bailler légèrement. Ces gosses avaient la capacité de le vider totalement !

"-Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? demanda Liam.

-Nous sommes juste de l'autre côté de Central Park, déclara Killian. Tu sais très bien qu'on met moins de temps à pieds qu'en voiture. 'fin après…euh, ajouta-t-il en regardant Emma, si tu préfères prendre le voiture, _love_ …on peut.

-Ooh, non, puis…ça ne me fera pas de mal, j'ai besoin d'éliminer ce gâteau…délicieux en passant, précisa-t-elle à Elsa.

-Emmaa, lui sourit Killian en penchant sa tête".

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de surveiller mon poids, je sais_ , pensa-t-elle en riant face au sourire niais du brun. Les deux amis saluèrent Elsa et Liam, et quittèrent leur domicile afin de rejoindre leur hôtel.

-/-

Ils venaient tout juste d'entrer dans Central Park, avançant en silence tout en se jetant des regards discrets chacun leur tour. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau d'un joli petit pont, Emma se mit à frissonner.

 _Idiote, tu aurais dû prendre une veste !_

"-Tiens, Swan, chuchota-t-il presque en posant sa veste sur les épaules d'Emma.

-Naan, contesta Emma, et toi ?

-Je vais bien, _love_ …enfile-la, tu frissonnes.

-Certain ?

-Aye, lui sourit le brun.

-Pff, _gentleman,_ hein ? lui renvoya-t-elle son sourire.

-Toujours, prononça Killian dans un murmure.

-Merci".

La jeune femme se sentit beaucoup mieux dès qu'elle enfila la veste du brun. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas ? Elle était enveloppée par l'odeur du parfum du jeune homme. Ils n'avaient fait que deux pas supplémentaires lorsque Killian lui dit :

"-Je suis désolé, Swan…pour Sarah et…ses trucs sur le mariage.

-C'est bon, Killian, lui rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Ouaais enfin, elle n'a pas arrêté…j'voulais pas qu'elle t'embête autant et…

-Killian, je t'assure que ça va, rit Emma. Nous étions tous les deux dans le même bateau et…c'était assez mignon. Puis…se stoppa la blonde en prenant une grande inspiration avant d'attraper la main de Killian, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort.

-Que…quoi ? s'étonna l'Irlandais en baissant les yeux vers leur main. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Swan ?".

Waouh…Emma avait des milliers de papillons dans le ventre. C'était le moment…là maintenant. Il n'était plus question d'attendre d'être rentrés à Storybrooke. Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes puis les plongea dans le regard océan de Killian.

"-Je…veux dire, commença Emma, que nous pourrions essayer. Toi et moi, être ensemble…être un couple, nous donner une chance.

-Et…Walsh ? dit-il, confus.

-Walsh ? répéta Emma, elle aussi confuse puis, voyant le regard de Killian, elle ajouta, naan ? Tu…tu croyais que lui et moi ? Que…j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui ?

-C'est pas le cas ? demanda Killian, nerveux.

-Naaan, Killian, rassura la blonde. Retourner avec lui ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit…ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

-Alors pourquoi…pourquoi as-tu dit avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça si t'as jamais voulu reprendre avec lui ?".

Il regardait Emma, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension. Dès l'annonce du retour de Walsh en ville, le brun avait cru que la jeune femme faisait marche arrière avec lui –eux, parce qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui…mais apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Emma, dont les yeux étaient légèrement larmoyants à présent, se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il pense qu'elle aimait un autre homme…nope. Posant ses mains sur sa poitrine, ne le quittant pas du regard, elle expliqua :

"Ce n'était pas à propos de choisir entre lui et toi parce que…c'était **toi** depuis le début. C'était…moi. Moi et mes peurs. Je…j'ai voulu te le dire, Killian…mais il y a eu Alex, et je sais que j'aurais dû t'écouter à propos d'elle…j'ai été une idiote, renifla Emma. J'aurais dû…mais…j'étais tétanisée, j'avais peur…de te perdre et je peux pas, je ne peux pas te perdre".

Deux trois sanglots se perdaient dans le discours de la jeune femme. Elle dû même s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle quelques secondes. Et…là encore, elle avait peur, à en trembler. Killian, qui s'osait rien dire, caressa la main d'Emma, l'invitant à continuer.

"-Et…lorsqu'il est revenu…mes peurs se sont décuplées…j'avais peur de te perdre, et le voir a ramené des mauvais souvenirs comme…lorsqu'il m'a quitté du jour au lendemain parce qu'il avait besoin d'un break…sans un appel en cinq ans. J'avais le cœur brisé…, mais son retour a également ramené les souvenirs de Neal, le père d'Henry…il était parti à l'université lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte…et, j'avais un peu peur mais il m'avait promis qu'il reviendrait pour moi une fois son cursus fini mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de ça, j'ai appris qu'il avait abandonné la fac au bout de quelques mois et il n'a jamais voulu entrer en contact avec moi…jusqu'au moment où il est revenu à Storybrooke…fiancé. Je les ai tous les deux perdus et…ô combien j'ai eu mal en les perdant…je sais que c'est rien à côté de ce que je pourrais ressentir si je te perds TOI. Mais…je ne peux pas me laisser ronger par mes peurs, Liam a raison…

-…Liam ? répéta Killian avant d'ajouter avec grande surprise, tu…as parlé de **nous** à Liam ?

-Oui, dit-elle dans un rire nerveux. Hier au bar…je…suppose que les _yeux bleus à la Jones_ aspirent confiance. Et il également raison lorsqu'il dit que je ne peux pas te laisser attendre jusqu'à ce je n'ai plus peur…et, pour honnête j'aurais toujours peur de te perdre…'fin je veux dire je pourrais te perdre dans un accident…ou bien d'une allergie et…s'arrêta-t-elle deux secondes avant de reprendre en lui souriant, je…veux d'un "nous" mais…si toi tu veux réfléchir…je veux dire, regarde-moi…je suis jalouse, j'ai un caractère de merde, j'utilise la moindre raison pour fuir parce que j'ai peur de perdre le bonheur…je comprendrais totalement que tu veuilles un peu de temps pour savoir si tu veux vraaaiment être avec moi et…

-…tu plaisantes, Swan ? l'interrompit Killian".

Et en un fragment de seconde les lèvres de Killian s'écrasèrent sur celles d'Emma. Surprise par cet élan, la jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite…jusqu'au moment où elle réalisa : il l'embrasait. Souriant contre la bouche du brun, elle l'embrassa en retour, approfondissant peu à peu leur baiser. Ils donnèrent tous deux dans cet échange langoureux tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à à en perdre leur souffle.

"-Seigneur, _love_ , murmura Killian, son front collé à celui d'Emma…je ne te quitterais jamais…je…je ne peux pas te perdre non plus.

-Tant mieux, répondit Emma en caressant ses joues. Et j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau".

-/-

"-Et bien…il semblerait que nous y sommes, pointa la blonde devant sa porte de chambre.

- _Aye, love_ , déclara le brun en liant leurs doigts".

Il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre, seul. Non, il voulait rester aux côtés d'Emma dans la sienne, lui faire l'amour toute la nuit mais…ce n'était pas la chose la plus sage à faire.

"-Est-ce que…tu veux entrer ? demanda Emma d'un ton lascif avant de préciser, j'ai des skittles aussi.

-Ooh, rigola doucement Killian. _Skittles sex_ , Swan ? Mmh, susurra-t-il en la rapprochant de lui, aussi tentant cela soit-il, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. T'as besoin de te reposer pour demain, conclut le brun d'un ton entendeur.

-Parce que toi, non ? s'insurgea-t-elle presque. Je ne pense pas être la seule qui sortirait exténuée de cette chambre _, buddy_.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, _love_ mais…contrairement à toi, j'ai la possibilité de rattraper ce sommeil dans le car, expliqua l'Irlandais.

-Pff, grincha la blonde. T'as raison…mais…tu peux toujours rester pour les skittles.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va résister ? demanda Killian. Je pense pas Swan…ajouta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. Tu le sais aussi, hein. Hey, chuchota le brun en caressant ses joues, on a tenu le coup toute la semaine, nous pouvons tenir une petite nuit encore, okay ?

-Tu m'énerve quand t'as raison, rit la jeune femme. Bon…et bien…puis-je avoir au moins un p'tit quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?! fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Un baiser de bonne nuit".

Bien sûr ! Ils s'embrassèrent alors, tout d'abord chastement puis avec beaucoup plus de passion, leur langue valsant l'une avec l'autre, encore et encore.

"-Bonne nuit, Killian.

-Bonne nuit, Emma"

* * *

 ** _So...une petite review ? Parce que ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis ! 'love you !_**


	12. Bloom

**Ahooooy mate ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Hihihi ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir (oui je radote, XD).**

 **Bon...j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Sinon, pour répondre à charlottemarc807, je sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres il me reste...peut-être 8 ? (sérieux, je sais globalement la suite mais j'ai toujours cette manie à avoir des idées subites et au final c'est plus long que prévu XD)...bref en tout cas, faut vous en doutez...ça se passe trop bien pour eux là, non ? Heyhey ! Faut pimenter la chose !**

 **So...enjoy !**

 **Ps : vous pouvez remarquer que j'ai changé mon pseudo...ADIOS Hook972, Hola TrueLoveTackle !**

* * *

 **12\. Bloom.**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le dîner chez Liam et Elsa. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Emma se complaisait à répéter pour elle-même que Killian Jones était son petit-ami…et le brun faisait exactement la même, il avait pour petite-amie la merveilleuse Emma Swan.

Mais ils ne pouvaient cependant pas profiter pleinement de leur nouveau statut de couple…pas tant que l'année scolaire n'était pas terminée…que Killian était toujours le professeur d'Henry. Le fils d'Emma passerait toujours en premier et, de son côté, l'Irlandais avait fait en sorte à ne pas avoir son niveau l'an prochain même si cela signifiait dire au revoir à son niveau d'enseignement préféré et se coltiner les plus jeunes et leurs copies loufoques. Etre avec Emma était la seule chose qui comptait.

Coucher avec le prof de son fils n'avait pas forcément été malin, mais Emma ne pouvait regretter cela…peut-être ne seraient-ils jamais tombés amoureux sans ces dérapages de leur part. Mais voilà…aujourd'hui, ils voulaient plus que tout pouvoir marcher main dans la main dans les rues de Storybrooke et, avoir le petit-ami de sa mère en tant que prof serait réellement maladroit pour l'adolescent.

-/-

 _ **Samedi 9 avril.**_

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, difficilement bien entendu, il n'était que 7 heures 30. Seigneur…elle ne voulait vraaaiment pas ouvrir les yeux. Ou peut-être que si. Elle commença alors à tâter autour d'elle, ne pouvant que constater la place vide à ses côtés.

"Pff, Killian, murmura Emma. Pourquoi t'es si matinal ?"

La jeune femme se redressa et attrapa sa culotte et l'enfila puis fit de même avec un grand t-shirt que Killian lui avait prêté. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le lit, la voix du jeune homme se fit entendre :

"-REEEESTES AU LIT, _LOVE_ ! J'arrive….restes couchée !

-POUUUURQUOI ?!

-Pour ne pas que je rate ma surprise, Emma, répondit-il alors que la voix s'approchait de plus en plus.

-C'est quoi comme surprise ? questionna-t-elle, enjouée.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, _love_ …ça gâcherait l'effet de….surprise".

Emma était impatiente, que pouvait-il bien lui avoir fait comme surprise ? Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme, vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'un t-shirt, apparu plateau petit-déjeuner en main.

Un grand sourire au visage, il déposa le petit-déjeuner sur le lit avant d'embrasser chastement Emma qui était bouche-bée.

"-C'est…tu…pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Euh, oui, fronça-t-il des yeux. Pour qui d'autre, _love_ ?

-Oui…rit nerveusement la blonde. C'est juste que…personne ne m'avait jamais apporté de petit-déjeuner au lit –et quel petit-déjeuner ajouta-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres,…merci, _babe_ , sourit Emma en lui donnant un petit baiser.

-C'est bien une honte, Swan, répliqua Killian en haussant les sourcils. Je peux t'assurer que c'est peut-être ton premier mais certainement pas ton dernier.

-Et je peux t'assurer que je vais m'y habituer très vite, rigola Emma en attrapant son chocolat à la cannelle".

Pour un premier petit-déjeuner au lit, Killian n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Servis sur un plateau en bois, étaient posés leur chocolat à la cannelle bien sûr, mais également deux assiettes où étaient posés des pancakes et des œufs brouillés.

 _Seigneur…Sarah a raison concernant ses pancakes, un vrai délice !_

Le jus d'orange avait été fraîchement pressé par le jeune Irlandais et, en petite touche supplémentaire, il avait ajouté pour sa belle une rose rouge. Le meilleur petit-déjeuner d'Emma Swan en résumé.

Bien qu'Emma préférerait rester en position cocooning dans les bras virils de son homme, elle devait malheureusement se lever pour aller chercher son fils chez ses amis pour le conduire à son entrainement de scouts…puis se rendre au boulot.

"-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! s'exclama Emma en enfilant son pantalon.

-Comment ? demanda-t-il, l'air innocent.

-Comme ça, comme tu le fais, gesticula la blonde. Comme si t'allais me bouffer sur place…ça m'aide pas du tout, tu sais ? Je dois rentrer chez moi me prendre une douche et aller chercher Henry chez les Zimmer !

-Tu peux toujours prendre ta douche ici, _love,_ dit le brun en se mordant les lèvres. Je pourrais même t'y accompagner, tu sais pour…t'aider à savonner ton dos bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, rigola-t-elle. Pour m'aider à me savonner…mmh. T'es pas possible, Killian, ajouta la jeune femme en ajustant son pull.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, _love_ ".

 _Oups_. A la vue de la tête de la jeune femme, Killian venait de gaffer. Le sourire qui illuminait alors son visage avait subitement disparu dès qu'il prononça cette phrase. Bien sûr cela était trop tôt pour elle, ils n'étaient réellement ensemble que depuis deux petites semaines…même s'ils se fréquentaient depuis près de cinq mois.

Oui, il était trop pour elle d'entendre plus ou moins qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Peut-être même pensait-elle que le brun attendait une réponse _claire_ de sa part comme… _oui c'est pour ça que je t'aime_.

"-Euh, je…bégaya Killian…suis désolé, je…

-…ne le sois pas, rétorqua Emma en s'asseyant près de lui sur le bord du lit. Je…hésita-t-elle la voix tremblante avant de caresser les joues rugueuses du jeune homme en souriant. Tu…ce que tu as dit…c'est vrai, tu as raison".

Elle n'avait peut-être pas prononcé les trois mots, mais Killian n'en était pas moins heureux pour autant. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fui et avait même plus ou moins dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il voulut lui répondre que lui aussi l'aimait mais il sentit que la jeune femme n'était pas encore prête pour cela…un "moi aussi" serait même peut-être trop sachant ce qu'elle venait déjà de lui dire.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux, leurs yeux pétillants de bonheur et leur visage ornés des sourires les plus niais possibles. Leur front collés l'un à l'autre, les deux jeunes amants se caressèrent la nuque puis, fermant ses yeux, le brun captura la lèvre supérieure et la suça tendrement tandis qu'Emma fit de même avec sa lèvre inférieure, savourant ainsi tous deux l'instant présent.

La blonde approfondit le baiser, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Killian, taquinant langoureusement sa langue. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant le plus possible d'elle, pendant que le brun, lui, l'enlaçait de tout son corps.

"-Seigneur, Killian, réussit-t-elle à dire contre sa bouche, essoufflée. J'ai vraiment besoin de partir…tu me distrais trop.

-J'pense pas que ça soit une mauvaise chose, _love_ , rigola l'Irlandais. Et puis tu m'as regardé ? Y'a de quoi être distraite, Emma.

-Killian, dit la blonde en se levant avant d'attraper le plateau du petit-déjeuner posé plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le jeune homme en arquant un sourcil.

-Je me prépare pour partir ? répondit Emma, en grimaçant légèrement.

-Naan, je veux dire pourquoi tu prends le plateau, j'vais l'faire, love, précisa Killian.

-Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, Killian, roula-t-elle des yeux. T'as préparé notre petit-déjeuner, je crois que je peux mettre ça dans le lave-vaisselle, hein".

Après avoir rangé la vaisselle dans l'appareil ménager et d'avoir lancé le programme, Emma enfila ses bottes puis sa veste rouge. Elle embrassa une dernière fois le brun et lui dit :

"-J'essaierais de passer demain midi, okay ?

- _Aye, love_ , lui sourit-il.

-Puis de toute façon on se _skype_ ce soir.

-Ooh, j'ai hâte, répliqua Killian d'un ton enjôleur. Bonne journée, Swan".

-/-

Il était 10 heures 30 lorsqu'Emma arriva à la station de shérif et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle salua son père. Celui-ci, bien qu'appréciant voir sa fille si heureuse ces derniers temps, était cependant suspicieux : pourquoi un tel changement ?

"-Quoi ?! lâcha la blonde à son père. J'ai du sucre autour de la bouche, c'est ça ? Putain de donut, va !

-Naan, ma puce, répondit-il. Je…me demande ce qui peut te rendre si joyeuse.

-Si joyeuse ? répéta Emma. Je ne suis pas plus joyeuse que d'habitude, mentit-elle.

-Légèrement…beaucoup, si. Ta mère dit même que tu es rayonnante parce que tu es amoureuse, ou plus… _bizarre_ , enceinte".

 _Enceinte ?! ENCEINTE ?!_ _ **ENCEINTE**_ _?!_ Emma manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Sa mère pensait réellement qu'elle pouvait être enceinte ?! Naan, naan ?! Non…ils prenaient toutes les précautions…non, elle n'était pas enceinte. Amoureuse, oui…follement amoureuse même, mais certainement pas enceinte.

"-C'est juste le soleil, 'pa, rétorqua finalement la jeune femme. Les beaux jours me vont bien au teint cette année, c'est tout.

-Mouais, baragouina le blond sans grande conviction".

Elle retourna aussitôt dans sa paperasse, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son père, ne pouvant que constater qu'il gardait toujours un œil sur elle. Peut-être devraient-ils dire à ses parents pour eux ? Seulement à ses parents, bien sûr et si Killian n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients.

Ce fut une journée tranquille et, cas rarissime, aucune plainte venant de Leroy aujourd'hui. Elle se rappelait que, déjà à l'époque où elle était vacataire à la station, l'homme grincheux avait déjà pour habitude de râler auprès des forces de l'ordre : tantôt pour des nuisances sonores de fêtes de jeunes, tantôt pour des pleurs de bébés…ou bien encore des éternuements de M. Clark.

Et puis…cerise sur le gâteau, son fils venait tout juste de lui rappeler un détail…une excellente nouvelle. Comment avait-il oublié cela déjà ? La blonde ne le savait pas…peut-être trop pensive, oui.

Profitant des vacances scolaires, son groupe de scout avait organisé une semaine d'immersion dans la forêt. Henry partirait mercredi et pour une semaine. Une semaine entière durant laquelle elle n'aura pas à se soucier de rester _trop longtemps_ avec Killian mais plus à se questionner s'ils passeraient la nuit chez elle ou chez lui.

Après avoir terminé de dîner avec son fils et avoir laver la vaisselle Emma s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte…non, mais le propos de son père, venant de sa mère, l'avait déroutée.

Trois minutes pour être certaine, trois petites minutes. En réalité, ces trois minutes furent interminables…et finalement, négatif.

Elle n'était pas enceinte. Etrangement, la jeune femme était déçue du résultat.

 _Seigneur, Emma !_ s'exclama intérieurement la blonde. _Tu ne peux pas être déçue de ne pas être enceinte…c'est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt_!

Se recoiffant rapidement, Emma se rendit dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur pour se connecter à _skype_. Malheureusement, l'application ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner. , prit une douche, Emma alluma son ordinateur pour lancer un appel _skype_. Facebook à la rescousse !

 _Emma, 22h 30 : Ahoy !_

 _Killian : Ahoy, love ! T'as passé une bonne journée ?_

 _E: Yep ! Même que…ô miracle, nous n'avons pas reçu de plainte de Leroy._

 _K : Hahaha, love…t'es pas un peu dure, non ?_

 _E : Un chouya…mais une journée sans l'entendre se plaindre est un vrai repos !_

 _E : Et sinon, toi, t'as fait quoi ?_

 _K : Corriger quelques copies, discuter avec mon frère mais surtout…penser à toi, love 3_

 _E : Oooh 3 J'ai pensé à toi aussi, babe._

 _K : Et j'étais comment dans tes pensées ?_

 _K : A part diablement beau, hein._

 _K :: Et tu me faisais quoi ? Mmmh ?_

 _E : Nu_

 _E : Dans la boue_

 _E : A faire un combat d'eye-liner avec Jack Sparrow_

 _E : Et je vous prenais en photo :-D_

 _K : Okay… :-(_

 _E : Oooh, Killian, je rigolais._

 _E : Je pensais juste à toi…à nous lorsque nous pourrons nous blottir l'un contre l'autre à matter un film…tranquilles._

 _K : Je pourrai choisir le film ?_

 _E : Chacun notre tour, yep ;-)_

 _K : Donc tu regarderais n'importe quel film que je choisirais ?_

 _E : Yep !_

 _E : Oooh, d'ailleurs j'ai une excellente nouvelle !_

 _K : Quoi, love ?_

 _E : Henry part en immersion en forêt pendant UNE SEMAINE mercredi hihihi_

 _K : Oooh ça veut dire que…_

 _E : Nous pourrons passer presque toutes nos nuits ensemble, yep ! Seigneur…je n'ai jamais été autant contente d'avoir finalement décidé de l'inscrire à ce camp de scout ! :D J'ai hâte d'être mercredi !_

 _K : XD ! Swan…à te lire on aurait presque l'impression que tu te débarrasse de lui !_

 _E : Mmh…pas tout à fait, mais je suis heureuse qu'on puisse avoir cette semaine pour nous. Puis il va s'amuser de son côté._

 _E : D'ailleurs….euh, j'ai une…requête à te faire part_

 _K : Tout ce que tu voudras, love._

 _E : Je pense qu'on devrait profiter de cette semaine pour inviter mes parents à déjeuner._

 _K : Quoi ?_

 _K : Tu…veux qu'on le dise à tes parents ?_

 _E : Et bien…euh, oui_

 _E : Puis ma mère se doute de quelque chose. Tout à l'heure mon père m'a dit qu'elle pensait que je suis rayonnante parce que je suis amoureuse et peut-être même enceinte._

 _K : Enceinte ? Tu…es enceinte ?_

 _E : Quoi ?! Naaan, pas du tout. Ma mère le pense_

 _E : mais je ne le suis pas._

 _K : T'es sûre ?_

 _E : Oui. Euh…j'ai_

 _E : Ma mère m'a fait douter…et j'ai décidé de faire un test au cas où_

 _E : Et résultat négatif. Je ne suis pas enceinte._

 _K : Okay_

 _K : Alors, nous allons le dire à tes parents._

 _E : cela ne te dérange pas ?_

 _K : Non, love. Nous allons leur dire._

 _E : T'es certain ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes obligé, babe._

 _K : Je suis certain, Emma. Tu veux faire ça quel jour ?_

 _E : Et bien…faut que je leur demande, mais histoire d'avoir le temps de commander un gros plat de lasagnes chez Granny's….mmh, jeudi ou vendredi ?_

 _K : Commander chez Granny's ?_

 _E : Je suis une quiche en cuisine, Killian._

 _K : Je peux cuisiner, love_

 _E ; Naaan, j'peux pas te demander de faire le repas en plus de ton job._

 _K : je suis en congé ! Et même…Swan, ça ne dérange pas._

 _E : Pas faux, XD !_

 _E : Bon…d'accord._

 _K : Cool._

 _E : Oooh merde ! J'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard._

 _E : Je dois aller me coucher, babe._

 _E : Bonne nuit 3_

 _K : Bonne nuit, love 3_

-/-

Le lendemain matin, alors que Killian faisait son ménage de printemps, il tomba sur l'un des cartons qu'il n'avait osé ouvrir à son arrivée. En réalité, cela faisait des années, depuis son arrivée sur le sol américain, qu'il n'y avait pas touché.

Un passé douloureux. Des souvenirs du temps où sa mère était en vie. Le brun l'ouvrit, les images de son enfance refaisant surface à chaque objet. Lorsqu'il arriva au fond du carton, l'Irlandais se retrouva face à une magnifique boîte en bois de pin.

 _"-Waouh, c'est vraiment beau ! Dis…tu pourras m'apprendre à peindre comme toi, maman ?_

 _-Bien sûr, Killian"._

Sa mère n'avait malheureusement jamais pu lui apprendre. Et depuis le jour de sa mort, ses pinceaux n'avaient pas été utilisés puisque personne dans sa famille ne peignait. Personne. Voir ce coffret que sa mère chérissait tant rester dans ce carton était un crève-cœur pour lui…même le vendre n'était pas une option.

 _Emma._

Sa merveilleuse Swan, elle, peignait ou du moins avait peint dans le passé. Le jeune homme savait qu'un jour elle finirait par reprendre et peut-être même peignerait-elle cette plage où il avait déjeuné ce fameux dimanche.

Emma, comme promis, avait réussi à passer chez lui pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble. Elle ne put malheureusement rester trop longtemps, à peine trois quart d'heures, avant de retourner à la station de police.

-/-

16 heures. Emma termina le boulot et, comme tous les dimanches après-midi (ou presque), la jeune femme se rendit chez ses parents pour prendre le goûter. Peut-être aurait-elle la chance de mentionner l'invitation à dîner…elle devra tout de même trouver un moment pour les inviter.

Jour de chance pour elle puisque lorsqu'elle arriva dans le loft de ses parents, son frère Nolan n'avait pas terminé sa sieste. C'était le moment idéal. Nerveuse, elle se lança :

"-Euuh…je…Vous êtes libres tous les deux vendredi pour déjeuner à la maison ? demanda-t-elle en balbutiant. Sans Nolan, précisa la blonde.

-Sans Nolan ?! s'étonna David. Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que…j'ai…euh, bégaya Emma. Quelque chose à vous dire et je préfère qu'il ne soit pas là.

-Et bien nous nous arrangerons pour le laisser chez Granny's, suggéra Mary-Margaret. Mais par contre, je propose que nous mangions à la maison, ma puce…nous savons très bien que ce qui nous attend chez toi sont les lasagnes de Granny.

-Justement, non ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Tu vas cuisiner ?! questionna sa mère, confuse.

-Pas moi…euh, disons que…euhm…bon okay, lâcha-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Si je veux que vous veniez c'est parce que je vois quelqu'un, il est important pour moi et…

-…TU VOIS QUELQU'UN ?! cria Mary-Margaret en étouffant sa fille dans ses bras. Ooooh Emma ! Je suis SIIII contente pour toi ! TELLEMENT ! Tu mérites le bonheur, ma puce, ajouta-t-elle en prenant ses joues en coupe. Et dis-moi…nous le connaissons ? Dis ? Dis-nous tout !

-Certains ne veulent pas TOUT savoir, grommela le blond".

Emma rougissait comme une tomate. Sa réaction était presque digne d'une adolescente qui avouait à ses parents pour la première fois qu'elle avait un petit-ami. Et sa mère…tellement enjouée, presque aussi excitée qu'Emma quant à cette nouvelle.

"-Naaan attends, réalisa la brune. Me dis pas que…c'est lui ? C'est ça ? sourit-elle. Hein ? C'est lui pas vrai ?! Et…t'es enceinte ?

-OOOUI ! rigola Emma, des larmes de joie coulant peu à peu sur ses joues. Oui c'est lui, 'man…mais j'suis pas enceinte.

-O Seigneur ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret. Je le savais ! JE LE SAVAAAIS ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui !

-Ah, sourit finalement David. Tu as ENFIN donné une chance à Graham. Bonne nouvelle, ma puce".

Emma et Mary-Margaret, essuyant leurs larmes de bonheur, se retournèrent toutes deux vers le blond, tentant de se retenir de rire. _Donner une chance à Graham ?!_ C'est réellement ce que David pensait.

"-'Pa, se racla-t-elle la gorge. Ce n'est pas Graham.

-Paaardon ? lâcha le blond. Alors de qui parlez-vous ?

-De Killian Jones, chuchota Mary-Margaret.

-Oooh, grimaça David…alors tu nous invites à déjeuner pour nous "présenter" ce gars en virant ton frère ?! Ton frère n'est pas assez bien pour lui, hein ? J'aime ce mec encore plus, ironisa-t-il.

-Que Nolan ne soit pas présent n'avait pas l'air de te gêner lorsque tu pensais qu'il s'agissait de Graham, riposta Emma en croisant les bras.

-Peut-être parce que je sais que Graham, lui, se soucie de mon fils, renchérit le blond.

-Killian aussi ! dit la jeune femme d'un ton sec. NOUS avons décidé que ça serait mieux qu'il ne soit pas là parce que nous ne voulons pas rendre publique notre relation…pour l'instant. Il est toujours le prof d'Henry. Alors nous attendons la fin de l'année scolaire pour l'officialiser…parce que c'est le meilleur pour Henry.

-Henry ne semblait pas être votre priorité avant, hein, fit remarquer David. Pourquoi changer cela maintenant ?

-DAVID ! cria la brune en fronçant des sourcils.

-QUUUUUUUUOI, Mary-Margaret ?! C'est la vérité ! tapa-t-il du poing. Il a mieux comme idée que d'aller fréquenter le prof de son propre fils !".

Le cœur d'Emma se serra. Cela n'était pas complètement faux mais la réaction de son père était exagérée. Il réagissait comme si elle était toujours une adolescente, comme si elle était toujours "sa petite fille". Elle ne l'était plus.

"-T'as raison, rétorqua-t-elle enfin. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle mais vois tu ? Je ne le regretterais jamais. Jamais parce qu'il est l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivée dans la vie.

-Oh s'il te plait Emma, dit David en roulant des yeux. Tu veux m'faire croire que c'était le total coup d'foudre….le grand amour !

-Je…pour moi, oui. Je…n'ai pas voulu me l'avouer mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose pour lui depuis le premier jour. Et…rit la blonde nerveusement. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, Henry a toujours été notre priorité. Nous ne voulions pas qu'il sache…mais maintenant ? Les choses ont changé et nous voulons qu'il soit au courant mais aujourd'hui n'est pas le meilleur moment pour le lui dire. Nous voulons passer des soirées en famille, des journées en mer ensemble avec lui…ou simplement…marcher dans la rue à se tenir la main. Sais-tu à quel point nous voulons cette simple chose que de marcher main dans la main dans les rues de la ville ? **Le sais-tu** ? Mais là tout de suite nous ne pouvons pas, frappa-t-elle sur la table. Nous ne pouvons parce que ce n'est pas dans le meilleur intérêt d'Henry !".

La blonde, essuyant ses larmes –de tristesse cette fois-ci, enfila sa veste en cuir rouge pour quitter le domicile de ses parents.

"-Emma…fit Mary-Margaret en prenant tendrement les mains de sa fille. Restes pour le goûter.

-Noon, renifla Emma. J'ai du ménage à faire chez moi. Juste…prévenez-moi si vous comptez venir ou pas. Que...Killian ne prépare ce repas pour rien. Et…se tourna-t-elle vers son père, t'es pas obligé de venir, 'pa…mais si tu viens, essayes d'être gentil avec lui.

-…s'il était un bon gars, je n'aurais pas à ESSAYER, dit le blond.

-Justement…il est un BON GARS, rigola-t-elle nerveusement. Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne cherches même pas à le connaître ! Maaais non t'es tellement ancré sur l'image que tu te fais de lui que t'arrives pas à voir le bon en lui. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, 'pa…si tu venais à dire la moindre remarque négative lors de ce repas, si vous venez bien sûr, je prendrai son côté et je n'hésiterai pas à te faire prendre la porte parce que je ne laisserai **personne,** pas même mon père, dire des conneries sur l'homme que j'aime".

A peine eu-t-elle terminé, et sans même attendre une réponse du blond, elle quitta l'appartement de ses parents en trombe. Bien entendu…elle n'irait pas raconter cette petite scène à Killian. Elle avait bien pu remarquer que, malgré son accord sur la question, le brun était anxieux quant à ce repas. Peu importe, comme elle l'avait dit à son père, elle serait de son côté dans tous les cas.

"-Bravo, David, ironisa Mary-Margaret en tapant des mains. Ta fille retrouve finalement l'amour et toi, au lieu d'être heureux pour elle, tu juges sa relation…et l'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse.

-Je veux juste le meilleur pour elle, okay ?! se justifia David.

-Tu veux juste le meilleur pour elle ? répéta la brune. Bah tu sais quoi ? Fais l'effort de connaitre cet homme bon sang !".

-/-

Mercredi arriva rapidement et, dès le soir-même, Emma et Killian se firent une petite soirée film avec des plateaux repas préparés par le brun…donc bien plus diététiques que ceux préparés par la jeune femme. A savoir, crudité, jambon, œuf, remplaçaient chips, bacon et cochonneries en tout genre.

Première soirée film et, malgré les _faibles_ contestations du jeune homme, la jeune femme décida de lui laisser choisir le film.

Bien évidemment, après sa conversation avec Henry à New York City, le choix pour lui était évident : _Harry Potter_. Mais…elle ne sembla pas broncher face à son choix.

"-Tu n'essayes même pas de me faire choisir un autre film, _love_? demanda Killian, intrigué.

-Pourquoi je ferais cela ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je t'ai bien dit que tu pouvais choisir n'importe quel film…t'as choisi ton film alors on le regarde lui sourit amoureusement Emma.

-Maaais….c'est _Harry Potter_ , insista le brun. Henry m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas vraiment, je le cite " _c'est vraiment haaaaard de lui faire regarder un film_ ".

-Mon fils et toi vous parlez films maintenant ? dit la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

-Et bien…euh, se gratta-t-il l'oreille. Tu sais à New York au musée, et bien…nous avons parlé de…s'interrompit Killian. Et bien je ne sais pas s'il veut que je te raconte ce dont nous avons parlé. Bref…nous avons terminé par parler d'Harry Potter…et je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça…si tu ne veux pas…

-…je veux regarder ce film avec toi, Killian, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas râler sur ton choix de film pour notre première vraie soirée film.

-J'en choisis un autre…un que t'apprécieras, lâcha le brun en se redressant pour attraper la télécommande.

-Killian ! s'exclama Emma en attrapant son bras. Pose tes fesses ! Je t'ai dit qu'on regardait ce film ! Je me fiche du film, ajouta la blonde. T'as pas pigé, hein ? Ce qui compte n'est pas réellement le film que nous regardons, ce qui compte c'est que nous le regardions **ensemble**.

-Je…hésita-t-il deux secondes, suis désolé, _love_. Tu as raison, le plus important c'est que nous passions un moment tous les deux".

Il embrassa son front et s'allongea confortablement dans le lit, la rapprochant tendrement de lui lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et sa main droite sur sa poitrine, prêts à faire démarrer le film.

Après une demi-heure de lecture, Emma s'étonna d'apprécier le film…elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir apprécié la première fois pourtant. Naan…peut-être à ce sentiment qu'on Killian lui procurait : juste apprécier les choses qui s'offrent à nous.

"-Tu l'aimes vraiment ? demanda Emma, toujours lovée dans les bras du brun.

-Le film ? Ouaais, enfin ce n'est pas mon préfé-

-…pas le film, le coupa-t-elle tout en mettant pause au film. Henry…précisa ensuite la blonde en levant son regard vers lui. Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- _Aye, love_ , répondit-il sincèrement. Il est un chouette gamin, il est vif, intelligent. Alors oui, Emma, je l'aime…puis, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire ne pas l'aimer…c'est un Swan, conclut le brun en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-Okay, sourit la jeune femme. Et…il t'aime aussi, il m'a dit à plusieurs reprises à quel point tu étais…cool.

-Et bien…euh, commença-t-il gêné, tu sais…il m'aime en tant que prof, je…je sais pas si en tant que petit-ami de sa mère ça sera le cas, _love_.

-Si, crois-moi….il le fera, Killian, rassura Emma. Puis…je pense qu'il te voit déjà plus que "juste son prof", ce n'est pas à tout le monde qu'il irait se confier sur son béguin, rigola la blonde en caressant sa poitrine, mais il t'a choisi toi".

-/-

 _ **Vendredi 15 avril.**_

Lorsqu'Emma était partie le matin-même, Killian dormait encore à moitié. Plus ou moins à moitié…cela dépendait de ce que portait la blonde : très éveillé lorsqu'elle portait peu de vêtement…beaucoup moins lorsque les vêtements venaient lui gâcher la vue.

Il n'était cependant pas resté très longtemps au lit après le départ de la jeune femme. Le brun devait préparer un repas après tout. Entrant dans la cuisine de la blonde, il sortit tout d'abord son poulet qu'il mit aussitôt à mariner.

Ce fut ensuite au tour du dessert, un tiramisu, qu'il commença à préparer afin de laisser un temps de repos nécessaire à sa préparation. Une fois les desserts disposés dans des ramequins, il prit une photo et l'envoya à Emma.

 _Killian, 10h35 : Regarde ce que j'ai préparé pour le dessert ! 3 (image tiramisu)_

 _Emma : Ooh fuck !_

 _K : Aye, t'auras certainement droit à cela aussi, XD !_

 _E : Idiot !_

 _K : Hihihi_

 _K : Sérieusement, tu crois que ça ira ?_

 _E : Tu te moques de moi ?_

 _E : Si je n'avais pas la grande chance d'avoir un homme aussi merveilleux que toi en petit-ami, mes parents auraient certainement mangé des yaourts danone achetés au supermarché !_

 _E : Alors yep, sérieusement je crois que ça ira._

 _K : Ça pourrait être immangeable, Swan._

 _E : Pff, j'y crois pas, babe. Ça sera délicieux, crois-moi._

 _K : J'espère que t'as raison, love._

 _E : Bien sûr que j'ai raison ;-)_

 _E : Ton repas sera succulent._

 _E : Et le déjeuner avec mes parents se déroulera bien._

 _K : J'aimerai avoir ton optimisme, love. J'ai l'impression de me livrer au grand méchant loup._

 _E : Je ne laisserais pas mon père te tuer, XD !_

 _E : En parlant du loup, il râle. Je rentre à la maison d'ici une heure; 3 Bisous_

 _K : Bisous 3_

La fin de matinée passa vite. Peut-être trop vite. Killian avait déjà tout terminé, il avait même mit la table et avait eu le temps de se prendre une douche. Le brun était tellement nerveux quant à ce repas, ou plus exactement par rapport à David, qu'il s'énervait sur ses chemises, qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la jeune femme rentrer.

"-Hey ! s'exclama Emma en entrant dans la chambre. Doucement tu vas nous déchirer ta chemise !

-J'aurais dû prendre la noire, pesta Killian. La noire est mieux que ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il en pointant les chemises rouge et blanche.

-Naan, s'avança Emma en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine avant de susurrer, t'es vraaiment sexy dans celle-ci…vraiment très sexy en rouge.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il tout sourire en arquant un sourcil.

-Yep ! dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement".

Mais malgré ce sourire qui était réapparu, elle percevait son anxiété…et elle, elle l'était aussi. Elle devait cependant ne pas la montrer, la blonde était celle qui avait proposé d'inviter ses parents. Caressant ses bras de tout leur long, elle le rassura :

"-Ca va aller, okay ?

-Okay, répéta-t-il sans réelle conviction.

-Killian, écoutes…je…hésita Emma. Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, on peut annuler tout. J'ai proposé ce repas mais franchement, si…je peux appeler mes parents et-

-…non, Swan, la coupa Killian. C'est bon…je sais que je stresse, _love_ …mais toi aussi.

-Noon, lâcha la blonde. Okay…okay…t'as raison je stresse. Nous stressons tous les deux et…

-C'est normal, continua-t-il.

-Oui, rigola Emma. Dis…comment ça s'est passé…avec…les parents de Milah.

-Ca ne s'est pas passé, _love_ , dit l'Irlandais. Ils sont morts lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans".

Emma ne prononça rien, se limitant à prendre Killian dans ses bras, caressant son dos jusqu'à sa nuque puis, laissant un baiser sur sa tempe, elle dit :

"J'vais m'prendre une douche vite fait".

-/-

 _Ding Dong_

 _Killian pourquoi tu choisis ce moment pour aller pisser ?!_ pensa Emma. Elle allait donc devoir ouvrir la porte à ses parents…seule. Ou bien les laisser poireauter le temps que Killian sorte des toilettes.

"-EMMAAA ! s'écria Mary-Margaret à peine la porte ouverte.

-'maan, réussit-elle à répondre sous l'étreinte de sa mère".

Une fois détachée de la brune, David salua à son tour la blonde, lui donnant un doux baiser sur le front. Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se débarrasser, Mary-Margaret s'exclama :

"Où est-il ? OU EST MON BEAU-FILS ?! KILLIIIIAN !".

L'intéressé venait tout juste d'apparaître qu'il fut attaqué par la mère d'Emma qui le serra dans ses bras. Gêné, Killian finit tout de même par poser sa main sur le dos de la femme brune.

"-'man, c'est bon, lâcha Emma. Tu vas me l'étouffer là ! MAMAN !

-Oooh, fit la brune, gênée. Désolée...je…suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur chacun de leur joue. Tellement contente !

-C'est bon, rit Killian. Je peux te pardonner de m'avoir presque asphyxié vu ton enthousiasme…Monsieur Swan, dit-il avec plus de sérieux en lui tendant sa main. Je suis content que vous soyez venu.

-Et bien, bougonna presque le blond en serrant la main du brun. Qui aurais-je été si je n'avais pas répondu présent lorsque ma fille veut nous présenter son petit-ami ?

-Euhm, oui, sourit nerveusement l'Irlandais avant de se rappeler, ah j'oubliais Mary-Margaret, tiens, conclut le brun en lui tendant un bouquet.

-Oooh, des perce-neiges ! s'émerveilla la brune. Co…comment as-tu ?

-Et bien, tu me l'as dit, je sais plus quand…euh, balbutia-t-il en se tournant vers David. J'ai voulu vous prendre quelque chose aussi mais…je ne savais pas si vous étiez cigares ou…

-…non, l'interrompit David. C'est bon…merci".

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux couples étaient assis autour de la table de salle à manger de l'appartement d'Emma, se délectant du repas préparé par le brun. Une entrée assez simple constituée de crudités accompagnée de sa leur vinaigrette puis, en plat de résistance un poulet au caramel et son riz blanc.

"-Oooh Emma ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret, tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as d'avoir un homme aussi bon cuisinier !

-Oooh si ! rigola Emma en prenant la main de Killian avant d'ajouter en souriant, j'ai trèèès bien conscience maman !

-Killian, va falloir que tu me donnes ta recette…c'est un pur délice pour les papilles, continua la brune.

-Et bien…euh, se gratta-t-il la tête. C'est…légèrement une recette de famille donc…

-…tu peux me la donner, coupa la mère d'Emma. Nous sommes une famille maintenant.

-Enfin…non, techniquement, non, lâcha David sous le regard noir d'Emma. Je veux dire…tant qu'ils ne sont pas mariés, non.

-N'importe quoi ! pesta la femme de ce dernier. Killian, tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant…et je ne dis pas cela pour avoir ta recette !

-Bien sûr ! ironisa la blonde.

-J'vais réfléchir à ça, Mary-Margaret, lui sourit Killian. Enfin…je veux dire, à te donner la recette. Sinon…euhm, je sais pas si…vous voulez passer au dessert ?

-Et bien pourquoi pas ?! lui rétorqua David. Voyons ce que vous nous avez concocté.

-David tu devrais l'aider à débarrasser, suggéra la brune".

Sous les yeux légèrement inquiets d'Emma, les deux hommes débarrassèrent la table et se rendirent dans la cuisine. Killian rinçait rapidement les assiettes lorsque David, se tenant droit comme un poteau, déclara d'un ton…presque menaçant :

"-Bon…j'crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une discussion sur tes intentions à propos de ma fille.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné, sourit faussement Killian. Vous êtes le genre vieux jeu.

-N'oublies pas que je connais ta réputation, _**mate.**_ Emma n'est pas l'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes.

-Vous pensez que j'aurais préparé un repas pour faire face à ses parents si je la considérais comme une conquête ? demanda le brun avant d'ajouter, peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre elle et moi, cela dépend tout autant d'elle que de moi, okay ?

-Mmh, okay, répéta le blond. Mais j'te préviens tout de suite…tu lui brises le cœur, j'te fous mon poing dans la figure…et je peux te dire que j'y prendrais grand plaisir. Emma est la seule raison pour laquelle je fais l'effort de te supporter, _**mate**_ …parce que…, elle trouve du bon en toi et…se stoppa-t-il avant de prononcer difficilement, pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle t'aime.

-Waouh, si j'avais pas compris que vous ne pouviez pas me saquer, le message est clair maintenant, se moqua Killian, merci pour la précision…je crois que, déclara-t-il en pointant le plateau des desserts, nous devrions les rejoindre".

Le dessert fut lui aussi un grand succès –sans surprise pour la jeune blonde qui ne manqua pas de jeter à Killian un regard "j'te l'avais dit". Mary-Margaret, pour ne pas changer son discours depuis le début du repas, avait grandement loué les talents de cuisinier du brun, allant même suggérer à son mari de prendre des cours avec lui. Le blond, d'ailleurs, avait même concédé que le tiramisu était bon, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Ils prirent ensuite un café et, discutant d'un voyage que la brune avait fait durant son enfance, les quatre adultes se mirent à discuter des paysages européens et notamment de ceux de l'Irlande. Killian en parlait bien évidemment avec grand enthousiasme, vantant la beauté des paysages de son pays natal. Enthousiasme presque nostalgique…ce qui laissa à David l'opportunité de lui poser une question piège:

"-Et tu comptes y retourner un jour ?

-Et bien…hésita le brun. Oui. Pour les vacances, précisa-t-il.

-Juste pour les vacances ? insista le blond. Y vivre n'est pas une option pour toi ?

-Non, répondit fermement Killian. Je…j'ai voulu pendant très longtemps retourner y vivre parce que l'Irlande c'est chez moi mais, s'arrêta le brun pour regarder Emma avec un sourire illuminé, j'ai…j'ai réalisé récemment qu'un chez soi n'est pas un lieu mais plus un sentiment…le sentiment qu'une personne vous procure, celui d'avoir trouvé sa place dans le monde, de faire partie de quelque chose. Et j'ai trouvé cela…grâce à toi, _love_ , termina Killian en liant leur doigts, je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde.

-Ooh, c'est adorable, soupira bêtement Mary-Margaret. Allez…un p'tit bisou les amoureux, juste un petit".

Emma et Killian rougirent tout en rigolant mais échangèrent tout de même un chaste baiser. Bien entendu, David, lui, avait détourné son regard…il ne voulait pas voir sa fille chérie embrasser cet homme !

Le blond ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à une telle réponse. Il était censé répondre qu'il voulait y retourner bon sang ! Pas dire qu'Emma était son chez lui ! Et voir sa femme en mode maman gâteau totalement charmée par son…par le petit-ami de sa fille.

Elle continua d'ailleurs à discuter de futurs plans famille, des barbecues avec Henry et Nolan durant les vacances d'été; peut-être même des soirées sur la plage et même l'anniversaire d'Henry en août. Puis de sports…il entendit vaguement parler de sport.

"-Hey, David ! cria Mary-Margaret. As-tu entendu ?! Killian regarde le soccer ! LE SOCCER !

-Vraiment ?! s'étonna positivement le blond. Quelle équipe ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

-Whitecaps, monsieur, répondit le brun".

 _STOP DAVID ! STOP ! T'es censé ne pas l'aimer ce gars, okay ?! Te fais pas avoir par le soccer !_

"-Et bien…équipe qui se défend, oui. Mais il y a mieux. Puis pourquoi Vancouver, hein ? S'ils étaient les meilleurs, encore…mais c'est pas l'cas.

-Parce que ma femme était originaire de là-bas, rétorqua Killian, et que nous y allions tous les ans.

-Femme ? répéta David. Tu veux dire EX-femme ?".

Venait-il réellement de parler de Milah aux parents d'Emma ?! Oui…il avait bel et bien dit "ma femme". Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont Killian n'avait jamais été capable, c'était bien de considérer Milah comme étant son "ex-femme". Ils n'avaient pas divorcé…la mort les avait séparés. Si elle était encore en vie, elle et lui seraient encore mariés aujourd'hui.

Emma sentit le malaise de Killian, il était clairement ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra, le brun lui donna un petit sourire.

"-Non, finit-il par dire.

-T'es en train de nous dire que tu sors avec MA fille en étant marié ?! s'écria David.

-Papa ! lâcha Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quo-

-Elle est morte, le coupa le brun".

Les yeux de Killian étaient imbibés de larmes, tandis que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Mary-Margaret se leva de sa chaise et vint se tenir à ses côtés avant de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras :

"Ooh je suis tellement désolé, Killian…tellement"

Lorsque la brune se redressa, il lui donna un faible sourire, toujours bouleversé par sa révélation de la mort de Milah aux parents d'Emma.

"-Je suis désolé, Killian, dit à son tour David.

-Merci, Da-…monsieur Swan, lui rétorqua le brun en retour.

-Je…crois que nous devrions rentrer Mary-Margaret, suggéra le blond. Que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux après…ce moment maladroit, ajouta-t-il en regardant Emma et Killian. Puis nous devons aller chercher Nolan chez Granny's".

Ils se saluèrent tous et, avant de partir, Mary-Margaret prit une nouvelle fois le brun dans ses bras, le rassurant comme s'il était son propre fils.

-/-

Après le départ des parents Swan, le jeune couple s'était allongé sur le canapé du salon, totalement épuisé, jusqu'à s'y endormir.

Emma se réveilla deux heures plus tard alors que le brun, lui, dormait toujours paisiblement, ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Emma. Elle n'avait décidément aucun mal à s'habituer à un quotidien dont il ferait parti.

"-Ooh seigneur _, love_ , dit Killian d'une voix légèrement endormie en entrant dans la cuisine. Je te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, mais t'es magnifique dans cette robe.

-On dirait que ma _sleeping beauty_ s'est réveillée, rigola Emma.

-Que-quoi, marmonna le brun en venant embrasser sa nuque. Laisses la vaisselle, _love_ …je la ferais plus tard.

-Killian il me reste une seule assiette s'il te plaît, une seule, okay ?!

-Okaay, répéta-t-il".

Il continua de baiser son épaule droite, puis la gauche, enroulant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. La dernière assiette lavée, elle la déposa dans l'égouttoir, s'essuya les mains et se retourna aussitôt pour faire face au brun.

"-Qu'est-ce que mon père t'as dit tout à l'heure lorsque vous êtes allés chercher les desserts ?

-Son discours de père protecteur, _love_ , déclara Killian. Mais là…mmh, gémit-il en embrassant la mâchoire de la blonde, j'ai un tout autre dessert en tête.

-Naan, l'arrêta Emma. Il a dit au juste ?

-Le discours du père protecteur, qu'il me donnerait un poing dans la figure si je te brisais le cœur et…

-J'y crois pas ! râla la jeune femme. Il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher, hein !

-Peux-tu le blâmer pour ? grimaça le brun en haussant les sourcils. Si j'étais à sa place, je réagirais de la même façon si ma fille sortait avec un gars comme moi.

-Vraiment ? fit la blonde en éloignant le jeune homme d'elle. Et bien…okay…si réagir comme le roi des cons est tout à fait normal pour toi, okay…répéta-t-elle en agitant les bras. Mais j'te préviens, fais ça à notre fille et tu dormiras sur le canapé !".

 _Notre fille ? Pourquoi j'ai dit notre fille, moi ?! Merde !_

"-Il veut le meilleur pour toi, _love,_ sourit Killian.

-Et avoir un homme qui me rend heureuse c'est quoi si ce n'est pas le meilleur pour moi, hein ? dit la jeune femme. N'écoutes pas les conneries de père, _babe_ , écoutes plutôt ma mère, ajouta Emma d'une voix tendre. Si tu n'étais pas un bon gars, elle ne te louerait pas autant !

-Et bien, euhm, se gratta-t-il l'oreille avant de continuer en arquant un sourcil. Tu devrais surveiller ta mère, je crois qu'elle est totalement amoureuse de moi, Swan.

-Hey ! s'exclama la blonde en lui assénant une petite tape. Dis pas des trucs comme ça, j'suis là, hein !

-Aïe, chougna faussement l'Irlandais. J'ai seulement dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, _love_ …pas que je l'étais également. Naaan, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule femme, une magnifique blonde.

-Je préfère, rit Emma en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Tu vas voir, mon père va finir par t'adopter, hein…puis, comme Nolan l'a dit, il va finir par t'aimer, c'est obligé".

Seigneur, il aimait cette femme ! Tellement ! Il était chanceux de l'avoir dans sa vie, d'avoir cette femme qui le poussait à voir le meilleur en lui.

"-Mmh, Swan, murmura le brun contre son nez. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es merveilleuse ?

-Euh, fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Mmh, je crois…deux ou trois fois. Mais tu peux toujours me le répéter…histoire d'être certains, tu sais.

-Tu es merveilleuse, Emma, sacrément merveilleuse, répéta Killian en l'embrassant".

Les deux amants pressèrent leur corps l'un contre l'autre, s'enlaçant tendrement, tandis que leur langue se titillèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur vint à manquer. Les mains de Killian trouvèrent leur chemin vers les fesses de la blonde et, remontant quelque peu, il la suréleva et la fit s'asseoir sur le bord de l'évier.

"-PUTAIN, cria Emma contre sa bouche. T'as mouillé ma robe, Killian !

-Déjà ? susurra-t-il d'un ton charmeur. Bien que je sais quel effet j'ai sur toi, _love_ ".

Emma éclata de rire, oh _Killian mode Innuendo_ , c'était bien son Killian ça ! Elle écrasa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du brun, renforçant la passion qu'elle donnait dans ce baiser en glissant sa main doucement depuis l'arrière de sa tête jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Le jeune, lui, après qu'elle ait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille, la porta jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

Une fois dans la chambre, Killian allongea délicatement Emma sur le lit et, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Les premières minutes, il se contenta de la regarder, des étoiles aux yeux, tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux puis, il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, liant toujours ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme poursuivit sa route en parsemant la mâchoire d'Emma de doux baisers, puis dans sa nuque, beaucoup plus passionnés. Sous l'afflux du touché des lèvres de Killian sur sa peau, la blonde tira des petits gémissements qui, bien entendu, firent rire le brun sans l'empêcher de continuer sa douce torture.

Seigneur, elle le voulait, en elle…là maintenant. Ou au moins se défaire des vêtements inutiles. Elle attrapa la tête de Killian doucement et le poussa à la regarder. Mais ce regard…ces magnifiques yeux bleus scintillants d'amour et de bonheur, ce sourire qu'il ne donnait qu'à elle, sa façon d'enrouler toujours ses cheveux autour de ses doigts…tout, la perdit.

"Je…je…balbutia-t-elle en souriant".

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_. Elle voulait lui dire mais les mots ne voulaient quitter sa bouche. Et lui, il était là, tête penchée, à attendre qu'elle poursuive, lui donnant même un sourire pour l'encourager.

"-Je…reprit la blonde, le cœur toujours serré, je…comme tu voudras.

-Quoi ?! fit-il, totalement confus. Comme je voudrai quoi _, love_ ? J'ai pas compris.

-Un jour tu comprendras, gloussa-t-elle. Je te promets qu'un jour…tu comprendras, _babe._ Mais pour l'instant…fais-moi l'amour.

-Et bien, dit le brun en arquant un sourcil. Comme tu voudras, _my love_ ".

Il ne semblait pas savoir ce que se cachait derrière ce "comme tu voudras" mais elle, en tant que fan de _The Princess Bride_ , elle le savait très bien. Killian ne voulait peut-être pas dire les mots avec le sien, mais elle…absolument.

Killian se mit debout et commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise, sous les yeux médusés d'Emma, ne quittant jamais son regard. Une fois terminé, la jeune femme le rejoignit et, se mordant lascivement la lèvre inférieure, posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, les faisant remonter sensuellement jusqu'aux épaules musclées du brun et fit tomber aussitôt sa chemise.

L'Irlandais attrapa Emma par la taille d'un geste franc et la colla à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils se dévorèrent l'un l'autre, gémissant tous deux de plaisir. Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la blonde tout en faisant glisser doucement la fermeture éclair. Il remonta ensuite, longeant les courbes de la jeune femme, jusqu'aux bretelles de la robe. Le jeune homme les abaissa l'une après l'autre, baisant au passage chacune des épaules d'Emma.

Alors qu'Emma termina de se débarrasser de sa robe, Killian fit de même et aussitôt eu-t-il fini qu'il embrassa de nouveau la blonde, la rapprochant du bord du lit jusqu'à ce que tous s'y retrouvent allongés.

Le brun voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était éperdument amoureux d'elle –chaque partie d'elle, mais il savait qu'il était encore trop tôt. Alors il allait lui montrer, embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra.

Il effleura la peau douce de ses seins, les caressant petit à petit, déposant quelques baisers, avant de se montrer plus vigoureux en mordillant sensuellement les pointes durcies de ses seins. Il continua sa semée de baiser sur son ventre, faisant frissonner Emma de plaisir.

"Killiaan, gémit-elle en se cambrant".

Satisfait de son petit _miaulement_ , il avançait toujours plus bas vers son intimité puis, d'un geste délicat il fit descendre le dessous de la jeune femme et le jeta au sol. Dès le moment où Killian vint titiller son clitoris, Emma empoigna les draps. Seigneur, il savait exactement quoi faire pour la faire perdre totalement pieds…et il poursuivait sa tâche, baisant tendrement ses lèvres humides.

"Seigneur, _love_ …je t'ai vraiment mouillée, dit-il, mmh, t'es…fabuleuse, Swan….fabuleuse".

Emma perdit totalement le sens de la réalité lorsqu'il inséra un premier doigt en elle, puis un second, stimulant toujours son clitoris. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir son excitation, mais nul doute dans son esprit que le brun était tout aussi excité qu'elle.

"Killian, gémit-elle en caressant ses cheveux,…remonte".

Il s'exécuta et aussitôt qu'il put sentir la respiration de la blonde sur ses joues, celle-ci l'embrassa avec grande ferveur, perdant une main dans sa chevelure ébène et l'autre dans le boxer du jeune homme….et maintenant, elle put sentir à quel point l'homme la désirait.

Elle retourna alors leur position en riant amoureusement, continuant de parsemer son corps de milliers de baisers avant de se saisir de son érection à travers sa barrière de tissu.

"Seigneeeeeeeur, Swan !".

Elle lui retira son boxer si rapidement que le brun lui tira un sourire " _impatiente, love_ ?"….et ça oui, elle l'était. Mais tout comme il lui avait donné du plaisir…elle avait bien l'intention de faire de même.

La jeune blonde attrapa fermement sa verge et commença à la caresser doucement tirant des petits râles de plaisir au brun. Elle entreprit ensuite des mouvements de va-et-vient, modulant leur rapidité au rythme des réactions de Killian. Cette femme allait être sa fin…heureuse, sa fin heureuse, oui !

" _Looov'_ " gémit-il lorsque la blonde amena son sexe jusqu'à sa bouche, le suçant vigoureusement, encore et encore au grand dam de Killian.

"Meeervei-lleux, réussit-elle à prononcer, _babe_ …"

Plus tard, leurs caresses devinrent plus douces…plus sensuelles. Killian était installé en tailleur tandis qu'Emma avait ses bras et ses jambes qui entouraient sa taille, l'enveloppant totalement de son amour.

Les deux amants se contentaient de se mouvoir légèrement ensemble, les mains de Killian sur les fesses d'Emma accentuant son léger balancement, tout en se couvrant mutuellement de milliers de baisers.

Seul l'instant présent comptait pour eux. Il n'y avait pas plus pur que des échanges de doux baisers, de regards scintillants d'amour, ou bien encore de frôlements délicats de peau contre peau. C'était leur moment magique…ce moment où ils pouvaient tous deux ressentir dans chaque parcelle de leur corps tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

 ** _Note : bon, c'est dommage qu'ici vous ne pouvez pas voir l'image...enfin carrément les conversations en mode fake!facebook et fake!sms (vous savez les logiciels en ligne pour faire style quoi)...je trouve ça tellement génial quoi ! Bref, si vous êtes inscrit(e)s sur le forum français de OUAT, j'y poste également la fic et là, bah vous avez tout !_**

 ** _So...vous avez aimé sinon ?! Hihihi...laissez moi savoir ! 'love you all !_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahoy mates !**

 **Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre désolée mais juste un petit message pour vous dire que oui il y aura une suite...juste pas tout de suite. Je termine de rediger un mémoire donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire mes fics à mon grand malheur.**

 **Bisous à tous.**


End file.
